Lady Kinomoto's Little Secret
by Warina-Kinomoto
Summary: O romance de Sakura e Shoran estava indo de vento em popa. No entanto, de repente, Sakura terminou o relacionamento. Mas porque será? CAP.13 ONLINE
1. Default Chapter

 Capitulo I

Tomoeda, Japão, maio de 1815

 -Sakura!

 O som de seu nome, pronunciado por aquela profunda voz masculina, ecoando pelo hall de sua casa de campo em Tomoeda, despertou lady Sakura Kinomoto da sonolência em que se deixara cair. Já devia passar da meia noite; o que Shoran poderia estar fazendo ali aquela hora?, indagou-se preocupada.

 Não que o sr. Shoran Li fosse um estranho naquele endereço, Rua Itsuko nº 18, ainda mais a noite... Muito ao contrario. Havia apenas duas noites, naquela mesma hora, ele estivera em sua cama, aconchegando-a, descansando, sereno e inocente quanto ao fato de que seus dias como amante de Sakura estavam contados.

 Ate aquele momento, ela não se comunicara de forma alguma com ele para explicar a discreta e educada carta que lhe enviara terminando seu caso de amor.

 Ele tornou a repetir seu nome, ainda mais alterado, e subiu depois os degraus da enorme escadaria que levava ao andar superior e , por conseguinte, ao quarto em que ela se encontrava.

 Sakura sentiu sua respiração se acelerar, a pulsação ficar caótica, a boca seca. Pulou da cama e passou a mão no roupão que estava sobre uma cadeira para vesti-lo logo em seguida.

 Jamais ouvira Shoran erguer a voz assim, muito menos o vira mover-se com precipitação, com cuidado, sem controle; seus passos sempre tinham sido calmos e seguros, sem a pressa que agora adquiriam ao avançar pelo corredor. Por isso sentiu-se um tanto amedrontada.

 Talvez ele tivesse bebido alem da conta, imaginou, amarrando as duas pontas do cinto de seu roupão. Talvez tivesse bebido ate quase cair, num estabelecimento qualquer, e depois vindo ate sua casa para pedir-lhe, implorar-lhe que reconsiderasse sua decisão e reatasse o romance. Talvez quisesse apenas maiores satisfações sobre os motivos que a tinham levado a romper o relacionamento de forma tão abrupta.

 E a idéia de que ele se importava a ponto de exigir ou suplicar por explicações deu a Sakura uma estranha sensação que não era, no entanto, totalmente desagradável. Poderia, talvez, compara-la a sensação que se tem ao se olhar uma belíssima paisagem, mas de um lugar perigosamente alto...

 Mesmo querendo muito, não podia mais continuar a ver Shoran Li. E jamais poderia pensar em explicar-lhe seus motivos.

 Seguiu, apressada, ate a porta de seu quarto e abriu-a por completo no exato instante em que ele aparecia diante dela. E, esperando encontrar um homem absolutamente fora de controle decido a bebida, como se acostumara quando ainda vivia com seu falecido marido, Sakura surpreendeu-se ao perceber que não havia o menor sinal de embriaguez em Shoran.

 Ali, na fraca luminosidade proporcionada pela arandela que ficava no topo das escadas, deu-se conta de que Shoran estava muito perturbado, tanto a ponto de tê-la feito imaginar que bebera para ganhar coragem de ir ter com ela. Sua aparência não era das melhores: tinha o paletó aberto, não usava chapéu, e seus cabelos castanhos estavam desalinhados. Seus olhos, geralmente tão calmos de um castanho claro, incomum, faiscavam.

 Sakura percebia-o mais alto, mais forte do que era, os ombros largos e o corpo musculoso parecendo crescer dentro de seu paletó, e teve uma vontade imensa de esquecer o que fizera e atirar-se em seus braços, tão atraída se sentia.

 Ele podia ter vindo conforta-la num outro momento, avaliou, num outro lugar... Tão tarde da noite, à porta do quarto onde haviam feito amor com tanta frequencia... Não , aquele não era o local mais indicado, com certeza. Sim, tinham se amado com frequencia, ela ponderava, com pensamentos rápidos que pareciam viajar em _flashes_ por sua mente, mas nunca fora o suficiente... e era como se ali, naquele instante, pudessem ouvir o chamado de sua cama sensual e perfumada, convidando-os a repetirem os deliciosos momentos de paixão e prazer que haviam passados um nos braços do outro.

 Sakura sentiu-se aquecer com as recordações quase físicas do toque suave, e ainda assim, firme, de Shoran. Seus seios vibravam contra o tecido fino da camisola, guardando segredos das caricias que haviam recebido e que pareciam querer reviver. E todo o seu corpo vibrou ao sentir que poderia viver novamente a intensidade da paixão que a levava entregar-se por completo nos braços dele.

 Se Shoran se ajoelhasse diante dela e pedisse por mais uma noite de amor, com o rosto pressionado contra seu corpo e as mãos fortes segurando-a com a vibração de sempre, Sakura sabia que não haveria poder sobre a Terra que a pudesse forçar a recusar ficar com ele.

 -Fuutie está aqui?-Shoran perguntou, despertando-a daquela espécie de embriaguez que os pensamentos lhe tinham causado.

 As palavras eram tão contrarias a tudo que estivera imaginando que se tornaram difíceis de ser entendidas por ela.

 -Fuutie? Sua... irmã?- indagou, sentido-se uma tola por faze-lo.

 -É claro que sim.- O tom brusco que ele usava raspava e doía em sua mente como a barba por fazer de um homem arranhando a pele delicada de uma mulher.- Acha que eu vim até aqui, e esta hora da noite, sem ter um bom motivo?!

 A reposta atingiu-a, ferindo-a e deixando-a subitamente fria.

 -E o que sua irmã estaria fazendo aqui, na minha casa, no meio da noite?- rebateu- Se este é um pretexto tolo para entrar aqui e me acordar, vai se arrepender por te-lo feito, sr. Li!

 -Lady Kinomoto, saiba que nada me arrastaria até aqui a não ser a defesa da honra e da reputação de minhas irmãs; ainda mais porque eu jamais ousaria a trespassar o umbral da entrada de uma casa onde sei que não sou mais bem-vindo.

 Mesmo naquela luz difusa, ela podia ver os músculos do maxilar de Shoran firmes, tensos. Ele prosseguiu, ainda muito nervoso:

 -Quanto ao motivo de Fuutie estar aqui, sob o seu teto, sugiro que faça essa mesma pergunta a seu sobrinho, aquele pequeno canalha!

 Cada palavra pronunciada por Shoran feria Sakura mais e mais. Eram como um balde de água gelada jogado sobre o calor que a presença inesperada dele tinha provocado em seu corpo. Era terrível imaginar que Shoran viera e casara-lhe tamanha comoção para depois acabar com ela dessa forma. Mas pior ainda era ouvi-lo insultar o sobrinho de seu falecido irmão, um rapaz que Sakura adorava como ao filho que jamais esperara podre ter. Isso era demais! Muito ultrajante, analisou.

 -Peço-lhe que preste atenção ao que diz, senhor, e segura essa sua língua ferina!- disse firme- Hideki Kinomoto não merece ser chamado de canalha, como muitos outro rapazes que conheço! O que meu sobrinho poderia ter feito para comprometer a reputação de sua irmã? Por que não pode imaginar que ela mesma a tenha comprometido? Porque, eu lhe digo, jamais vi uma garota tão... voluntariosa quanto ela!

 O que estava insinuando não era verdade, Sakura repreendeu-se. Nas poucas em que se encontrara com a irmã mais velha de Shoran, em Tóquio, tinha-se deixado cativar pela alegria contagiante da moça, tão contrastante com a moderação de seu irmão. Apesar da diferença de idade entre ambas, as duas tinham se tornado amigas e Sakura costumava falar muito bem de Fuutie.

 No entanto, naquele momento de intensas emoções, deixara de lado a razão; o ataque de Shoran contra Hideki parecia-lhe exigir uma resposta a altura, e atacar sua irmã parecera-lhe a única forma de faze-lo. Sabia que ele não se importaria com um insulto a sua própria pessoa, mas não suportaria que se dissesse nada contra sua querida irmã mais velha.

 Shoran apertou os dedos contra a palma das mãos, extremamente perturbado diante do que ouvia. Parecia controlar-se para não pegar Sakura nos braços e dar-lhe algumas sacudidelas. Ou, entao, toma-la em seus braços e beija-la ate que pedisse para ser levada para a cama... E, diante de tais possibilidades, Sakura sentia-se estranhamente tonta.

 - A... alem do mais- acrescentou, um tanto vacilante.- , duvido ate que Hideki conheça sua irmã! Ele é o único rapaz em Tomoeda que não quer sair daqui e seguir para Tóquio, mesmo na temporada de festas e recepções!

 Não que Sakura não o tivesse instigado a tanto. Duas semanas antes, ela mesma teria insistido para que Fuutie Li pudesse tirar seu sobrinho de sobre os livros ou de dentro de seu laboratório. Sorte sua, agora via, que não o fizera. Estremeceu só em pensar. Qualquer ligação entre Hideki e Fuutie a teria ligado demais aos Li, e agora precisava ficar o mais longe possível de Shoran.

 -Pois eu tenho minhas razoes para acreditar que seu sobrinho e minha irmã fugiram juntos para Kioto- ele afirmou, fazendo-a estremecer ainda mais.

 Sakura costumava não ter paciência para com mulheres que desmaiavam à toa ou que fingiam desmaios diante de situações que consideravam estressantes. Era afetação demais para suportar. E a ultima coisa que poderia querer no mundo era que palavras Shoran a deixassem fraca a ponto de perder os sentidos e cair nos braços. Mas, de repente, tudo ao seu redor começou a girar, deixando-a absolutamente tonta, e nada mais viu ou sentiu.

-Sakura!-Shoran exclamou, atônito e surpreso, oferecendo os braços de pronto para amparar-lhe a queda.

 Mesmo quebrando seu juramente de jamais voltar a entrar no quarto no quarto dela, Shoran ergueu Sakura nos braços e depositou-a sobre o leito. Ao faze-lo, o suave e familiar perfume de rosas que havia nas cobertas atingiu-lhe as narinas, desencadeando uma onda de recordações que foram como uma tortura para todos os seus sentidos. Mas, controlado como sabia que precisava ser, afastou-se, olhando-a, atento, considerando que a ultima vez que sentira aquela vontade enorme de beija-la, e o fizera, tinha sido a ultima, embora nem mesmo soubesse...

 Por um indelével momento, toda a sua paixão por Sakura obscureceu-lhe a razão, inclusive fazendo-o esquecer a preocupação com a irmã, que fora o que o trouxera ali. O perfume continuava ser tentador, suave e envolvente. Sabia que, se fosse dominado mais uma vez por seus sentidos, não conseguiria mais deixar aquela casa, não com dignidade intacta.

 Devia saber que, desde a primeira vez Sakura, suave e meiga, lhe revelara a vontade de ser sua amante, ela cometera um grande erro. Porque uma mulher como Sakura, fina, elegante, bem-nascida, não tinha afinidade nenhuma, nem poderia ter, com um sujeito comum, sem dinheiro, como ele. Tipicamente simples, com uma mente normal, sem ser brilhante e sem pretensão alguma de ser charmoso e irresistível, Shoran apenas se deixara levar pela situação. Não era um homem que pudesse ser considerado bonito, avaliava-se. No entanto não era feio. Tinha responsabilidades familiares e obrigações financeiras e não poderia jamais cobrir Sakura com todos os presentes que gostaria de poder lhe dar, também não podia oferecer-lhe uma posição definida, segura, na sociedade.

 No entanto, mesmo assim, ela o escolhera. E, pela primeira vez em sua vida correta, honrada, Shoran Li fizera algo que podia ser considerado abaixo do respeitoso. Algo furtivo, escandaloso ate. Mas algo tão maravilhoso que nem podia acreditar que estivesse lhe acontecendo.

 Sakura Kinomoto lhe oferecera um banquete de frutas proibidas. E, mesmo servindo-se à vontade, sentia que não estava nunca saciado, jamais poderia ter o suficiente do que mais adorava na vida.

 Tinham concordado que seu tempo juntos estaria limitado àquela temporada em Tomoeda. E, algumas semanas da mais pura felicidade ainda diante de si, ele se vira frustrado pelo recebimento daquela carta que terminava com tudo entre ambos.

 Como Shoran já devia saber de antemão, ela se cansara de sua presença, de sua companhia, analisava. Talvez tivesse encontrado um substituto com mais estilo, mais classe...

 Passou os olhos ao redor, percebendo que, naquela noite, ela estava sozinha. E ficou satisfeito. Mas sabia que devia banir de seus pensamentos idéias tão egoístas. Havia se zangado pela forma simples com que ela o dispensara, essa era a verdade. Ficara magoado, chocado, surpreso. Mesmo assim, não tinha o direito de entrar naquela casa, àquela hora da noite, e levar Sakura a um choque tão grande que a fizesse desfalecer porque acusara seu sobrinho com suspeitas agressivas.

 -Sakura?- chamou, baixinho, segurando-lhe as mãos.- Acorde, por favor. Lamento ter lhe dado a noticia de forma tão rude. Eu devia saber que seria um choque pra você...

 Shoran respirou fundo, começando a sentir-se alarmado porque ela não despertava. Pressionou os dedos na base da garganta para sentir-lhe a pulsação, e ficou mais tranquilo, embora ainda estivesse tenso.

 -Shoran?- Sakura murmurou,entreabrindo os olhos.-O que houve? Onde estou querido?

 Shoran engoliu em seco. Sentiu seu peito se apertar. Lembrou-se mais uma vez da carta e chegou a considerar se teria entendido mal seu conteúdo. Talvez ela ainda o quisesse, pelo menos por mais algumas semanas. Sentiu-se invadido por uma onda de esperanças que, ao mesmo tempo, o animava e o frustrava.

 Talvez tivesse colocado poder demais sobre sua felicidade nas mãos de Sakura, avaliou com tristeza. E, como para atestar tal fato, ela abriu os belos olhos verdes e estremeceu. E só entao se afastou dele, parecendo tomada por uma aversão imediata.

 -O que está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Sakura, rude.

 Se ela o tivesse atingido com uma bofetada, talvez não o teria ferido tanto. A frieza em sua voz o machucava demais. Shoran levantou-se, deixando o lado da cama em que se sentara para ampara-la, e olhou-a, tentando voltar a realidade. Ambos sabiam por que ele estava ali, e ambos sabiam que precisavam permanecer afastados um do outro.

 As próximas palavras de Sakura confirmaram quanto ela já estava consciente.

 -Sua irmã e Oliver... Entao, acha que fugiram para Kioto? Como pode ter certeza?

 Shoran viu-a sentar-se na cama e manteve-se calado, controlando-se para não lhe pedir que tivesse cuidado, caso ainda se sentisse tonta.

 -Seu eu tivesse certeza, não estaria perdendo meu tempo aqui, lady Kinomoto - ele respondeu, frio.- Neste exato momento, estaria na estrada a caminho de Kioto, tentando alcança-los antes que terminassem esse ato impensado.

 -Deve estar enganado- ela rebateu, mas o seu tom de dúvida acabava com a certeza que queria impor às suas palavras.- Tomei o desjejum com Hideki esta manha. E ele não me pareceu nem um pouco excitado, como se estivesse preparando uma fuga com uma moça.

 Sakura levantou-se, mas teve de se apoiar na mesinha-de-cabeceira para evitar outra tontura. Shoran, mesmo contra sua vontade, acabou estendendo um dos braços para ajuda-la.

 Ele sempre agira com sobriedade e equilíbrio em sua vida e orgulhava-se disso. Não estava costumado a ser empurrado em direções opostas por sentimentos e sensações fora de controle e não apreciava a forma como se sentir agora.

 Sakura apoiava-se em seu braço, e ele queria poder não gostar de te-la assim tão próxima.

 -Espero que esteja certa quanto a seu sobrinho- disse para desviar os pensamentos.

 Mas as palavras saíam-lhe um tanto incertas, estranhas. Porque, se encontrassem Hideki Kinomoto recolhido em seu quarto, sozinho e tranquilo, ou entao afundado em seus estudos no laboratório, entao o desaparecimento de Fuutie tomaria aparência ainda mais sinistra.

 -Poderia, pelo menos, para me tranqüilizar, confirmar se ele se encontra em casa?- Shoran insistiu.

 -Está bem.- Sakura tentou afastar a mão do braço dele, mas sentiu que ainda precisava de seu apoio. E foi mordaz:- Farei qualquer coisa que o tire desta casa rapidamente.

 Com passos lentos e vacilantes, Sakura dirigiu-se à porta do quarto, tendo Shoran a seu lado, pronto para ampara-la, caso a vertigem a acometesse de novo.

 Mas isso não aconteceu e, aos poucos, os passos de Sakura ganharam mais segurança, em especial quando saiu para o corredor e segui em direção ao estúdio do rapaz.

 -Vou tentar aqui primeiro- avisou, parando diante da porta que ficava no final do corredor.- Hideki sempre se esquece do tempo

quando está absorto em seu trabalho.

 Ela bateu com suavidade na porta, chamando pelo nome do sobrinho. Não houve resposta.

 -Hideki?- insistiu, girando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta devagar.- Você está aqui?

 Um odor característico de livros velhos saiu do cômodo, misturado a um leve cheiro de soluções químicas. Mas tudo lá dentro estava escuro e silencioso. Hideki Kinomoto não se encontrava ali.

 -Ele deve ter se recolhido ao seu quarto já há algum tempo- Sakura observou, mas sem muita certeza. E voltou-se para a porta que ficava logo à frente do estúdio do rapaz. Bateu agora com mais insistência e chamou-o em voz mais alta.- Hideki, acorde! É urgente! Preciso falar com você agora mesmo!

 Não houve resposta.

 -Ele tem sono profundo - Sakura tentou explicar. Mas ficou no ar de dúvida se ela dizia isso para acalmar-se ou para confrontar a certeza que Shoran tinha sobre o que viera fazer ali.

 Repentinamente impaciente, ela abriu a porta dizendo:

 -Hideki, vai ter de nos desculpar, meu querido, mas o sr. Li veio até aqui para...

 Sakura interrompeu as próprias palavras diante da absoluta escuridão do quarto. A única fraca luminosidade vinha de fora, do corredor, que também estava em penumbra, e mostrava apenas contornos de moveis e de uma cama que não fora desfeita.

 -Bem... ele deve ter saído- ela comentou, contradizendo sua afirmação anterior de que o sobrinho não tinha intenção alguma de deixar a cidade.

 -Talvez.- Shoran confirmou, seco.

 Uma cor mais clara sobre as cobertas escuras da cama chamou-lhe a atenção. Passou por Sakura, baixou a mão e pegou uma folha de dobrada que fora deixada ali e lacrada com cera. Shoran foi até a porta, onde podia ler melhor o que estava escrito do lado de fora do papel. Depois de faze-lo, estendeu-o a Sakura, dizendo apenas:

 -Está endereçada a você.

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*

Hello people!!!!!!

Gente deu muito trabalho fazer esse cap., levou umas 3 semanas, mas o suor vai valer a pena^-^

O que será que está escrito na carta? Será que Hideki fugiu mesmo com Fuutie? 

Esperem o próximo capitulo ^-^

AVISO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Eu não tenho computador, entao eu escrevo primeiro no papel pra depois passar pro computador do meu avo. Entao os caps. Podem demorar um pouco para sair.Espero que compreendam.

E lembrem-se, deixem reviews!!!!!

Beijos

Warina             


	2. II Capitulo

Capítulo II

 Sakura tinha as mãos tremulas ao pegar a carta que Shoran lhe

entregava e que estava escrito com a caligrafia de seu sobrinho. Também sua vista parecia-lhe falhar, entao pediu em tom suave:

 -Poderia arranjar-me uma vela, sim?- fosse qual fosse o conteúdo daquela carta, ela não tinha muita intenção de querer voltar ao seu quarto para lê-lo. Muito menos na companhia de Shoran Li, porque seu quarto guardava muitas recordações dos momentos preciosos que haviam passado ali juntos. E Sakura não queria, em hipótese alguma, lembrar-se do carinho, da atenção, da suavidade de Shoran quando faziam amor.

 Calado, ele se retirou para o corredor, de onde voltou instantes depois trazendo uma vela que retirara de dentro de uma arandela.

 A textura do papel que Sakura segurava fazia com que ela se lembrasse da carta concisa que escrevera a Shoran havia poucos dias. Fora com certa relutância que o fizera, e o arrependimento antecipado por ter de romper com seu relacionamento quase a tinha feito desistir, mas ela sabia que aquela seria a melhor atitude a tomar, e, assim pensando, endurecera as palavras que escrevera. Não queria feri-lo, mas também não queria que Shoran tivesse falsas esperanças quanto à possibilidade de ela mudar de idéia e aceitá-lo novamente.

 Se o visse pouco depois, sabia que aqueles belos olhos âmbares dele e seu jeito calado, meigo, a teriam feito desistir da decisão. Não, não podia faze-lo, argumentara consigo mesma. Haveria conseqüências desastrosas se agisse da outra forma.

 -E entao?- Shoran incentivou-a, o olhar fixo não folha de papel que Sakura segurava sem abrir.- Vai ler ou não?

 -É claro...-ela declarou, desperta de suas próprias reflexões. Seus dedos ainda tremiam quando rompeu o selo.- Não me apresse.

 Tudo indicava que Shoran estava certo em suas desconfianças até o momento. Mas Sakura ainda alimentava uma tênue esperança de que a carta de Hideki contivesse algo muito diferente do que temia ler. Tudo o que sabia era que seu sobrinho mal conhecia Fuutie Li. E, mesmo se ele conhecesse aquela moça muito bem e até gostasse dela, um homem das ciências como Hideki não teria o temperamento tão retardado a ponto de fugir com ela daquela forma.

 O problema, ao que parecia, era que o temperamento de Fuutie Li era assim. E isso poderia valer para ambos, numa situação de desvario provocada pela paixão, pior ainda, ela era linda, o que poderia levar qualquer homem a perder completamente o juízo.

 Sakura esforçava-se por concentrar-se e ler o que o sobrinho lhe escrevera. Shoran segurava a vela um tanto alta, procurando espiar por sobre seu ombro. E sua respiração, junto ao seu ouvido, tornava

quase impossível para Sakura conseguir pensar em qualquer coisa, ainda mais porque a caligrafia do jovem cientista não era lá uma das melhores.

_ -Querida tia Sakura_- Shoran leu em voz alta, impaciente, tomando a dianteira.-_ Quando encontrar esta carta, já estarei a caminho da China, onde pretendo casar-me com a srta. Fuutie Li. Como ela ainda se encontra em idade que depende do consentimento de sua família, e teme que o irmão possa não aprovar nossa união_...- Shoran interrompeu a leitura para murmurar, raivoso:- Tem razão, rapaz!-E depois continuou:-_... decidimos fugir juntos. E, sabendo quanto a senhora gosta de minha futura esposa, imagino que vá nos desejar muitas felicidades. Esperamos ansiosamente poder residir com a senhora quando retornarmos já casados. Seu sobrinho, que a estima e a respeita por demais,_

_Hideki Kinomoto._

Shoran abaixou bem devagar a mão que segurava a vela. Sakura agiu da mesma forma com a carta que ainda tinha em mãos. Nenhum dos dois foi capaz de pronunciar uma só palavra por alguns segundos, durante os quais toda a defesa que Sakura articulara a favor do sobrinho ruía por terra.

 -Meu Deus!- sussurrou ela por fim.- Isso é uma loucura! Não... Não consigo imaginar um casal mais inadequado do que meu sobrinho e sua irmã! O que pode ter acontecido a essas duas crianças para agirem assim?!

 Ela ergueu os olhos para Shoran, atônita. E, ao perceber quanto ele se encontrava próximo, engoliu em seco e deu um passo para se afastar. Não estava com medo dele, mas do efeito poderoso e intenso que Shoran exercia em seus sentidos. Sentia uma vontade enorme de tocar-lhe o rosto, acariciar-lhe os cabelos, num gesto que acabara ficando entre os dois como um sinal para que se recolhessem à cama.

 Um sinal que não existia mais, lembrou-se, entristecida. E fechou as mãos, detendo a vontade que as fazia agirem.

 Talvez o brilho intenso de seus olhos tivesse traído seus pensamentos, avaliou, pois Shoran abaixou o tom de voz consideravelmente, falando-lhe com o mesmo carinho de ante:

 -Acho que sei o que aconteceu a essas duas crianças, lady Kinomoto.- E seu olhar passou-lhe pelo rosto como uma doce caricia.- Foi a mesma loucura que às vezes aflige corações mais velhos e mais experientes.

 Ela tornou a engolir em seco, depois afirmou, tentando parecer firme:

 -Não está se referindo a nós, por certo...- E forçou uma risada que, no entanto, nada tinha de alegre, mas de irônica.- Porque eu já estou curada das ilusões da adolescência há muito tempo e nada tenho em mim de romântica. E você é o ultimo homem em Tomoeda, talvez em todo Japão, inclinado a cometer uma loucura ou qualquer outro tipo de excesso por amor.

 Shoran Li, sempre tão sensato, correto, respeitável, decente; Sakura sabia, porque tinha pesado todas essas qualidades a favor dele mesmo antes de escolhe-lo para tornar-se seu conveniente amante. Não quisera alguém mais romântico, muito menos passional, que pudesse pensar em estar apaixonado por ela.

 Mas Shoran não parecia contente com o que deveria ter sido um elogio a seus atributos de caráter. Franziu as sobrancelhas e encarou-a muito serio, e Sakura chegou a recuar diante da sombra que surgiu naqueles belos olhos.

 -Entao, eu a entediava- ele comentou, parecendo ferido.

 -Não seja tolo- ela rebateu, mas suas palavras pareceram falsas até mesmo para si própria. Shoran não a entediava, repetia para si mesma, Shoran simplesmente deixara de surpreende-la. Até essa noite...

 E agora Sakura não conseguia entender se gostava ou não de tais surpresas.

 -Sou incapaz de ser tolo- Shoran respondeu, com franqueza.

 -Bem, da forma como fala, parece que o acusei de um crime! Não é bem assim... Há muita gente tola neste mundo, e eles só conseguem causar problemas a pessoas sensatas como nós. Esses dois jovens, por exemplo. O modo como você chegou aqui esta noite leva-me a crer que não está gostando dessa fuga romântica tanto quanto eu.

 -É claro que não estou!- Shoran, agora, parecia estar ofendido diante de tal possibilidade.- Minha irmã é jovem de mais para saber o que quer da vida, ainda mais num assunto tão importante quanto o casamento.

 Fuutie Li não tinha mais do que dezessete anos, Sakura sabia. A mesma idade com que ela própria embarcara para uma viagem terrível em seu casamento.

 Shoran continuava sem perceber que lhe causava recordações amargas:

 -E, como você mesma disse, eles formas um par completamente incompatível! Minha irmã... Oh, Deus, jamais poderia imagina-la como esposa de um cientista! Fuutie tem um temperamento adorável, um coração de ouro!

 -Mas poderia também ser considerada fútil e impulsiva, não?- Sakura indagou, sabendo do que falava.

 Shoran preparou-se para contradize-la, porem preferiu dar de ombros e comentar:

 -Talvez você tenha razão. Imagino que Fuutie deve ter achado a idéia de uma fuga muito romântica. Mas viu tão pouco do mundo! Como pode saber se o jovem Kinomoto é o homem indicado para faze-la feliz?! Não deve nem ter certeza se quer passar quinze dias com ele, quanto mais uma vida inteira.

 -É verdade- Sakura comentou, num suspiro. Pelo menos nesse aspecto, ela e Shoran pensavam da mesma forma. Tinham os mesmos motivos para querer impedir que seu sobrinho se casasse com a irmã dele. Ou quase.

 Ela possuía um motivo a mais do que ele. Um de que Shoran não podia ter conhecimento. O mesmo motivo pelo qual rompera o relacionamento de ambos prematuramente, quando ainda queria muito continuar aquele romance até o fim da temporada; não fosse esse motivo, poderia até querer continuar a ver Shoran e ama-lo no ano seguinte.

 Mas, agora, esse desejo não poderia mais se concretizar, da mesma forma que o casamento de seu sobrinho com alguém da família Li não poderia jamais se realizar.

 -Parece que concordamos, entao- Shoran observou, arrependendo-se agora por ter feito aquela observação quanto a ser entediante para Sakura. Nada poderia ser mais intediante do que um amante que se recusava a partir em silencio, sem contestar o porque de um rompimento.- Eles precisam ser alcançados e verem a loucura que estão cometendo, para depois serem trazidos de volta para casa.

 Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas e endireitou os ombros. Depois disse decidida:

 -Muito bem, entao. Vou fazer uma pequena mala e partir esta noite mesmo. Eles não devem estar mais de doze horas adiantados e, provavelmente os alcançaremos antes que cheguem a Kanasawa.

 E com um movimento rápido, ele se dirigiu á porta. Vestida como estava a alva camisola e com os cabelos castanhos soltos sobre as costas, parecia pouco mais velha do que Fuutie.

 -Não seja ridícula!- Shoran protestou, adiantando-se e segurando-a pelo pulso, que lhe pareceu frágil entre seus dedos.- Não pode sair por aí sozinha, cruzar praticamente todo o país!

 Sakura encarou-o e soltou a mão puxando-a sem delicadeza.

 -Não vou estar sozinha- rebateu.- Vou em minha carruagem, é claro, com um cocheiro muito experiente e pelo menos um criado.

 E, como se tais palavras tivessem definido a situação, voltou-se, saiu do quarto do sobrinho e seguiu pelo corredor, de volta a seus aposentos. Shoran acompanhou-a de pronto.

 -Além do mais- ela continuou, voltando-se de repente para encara-lo ainda mais uma vez.- , não vou precisar seguir Hideki e sua irmã por todo o caminho, daqui até Kioto! Não sabemos o que eles estão usando como meio de transporte! Talvez um veiculo de aluguel. É o mais provável. Com um pouco de sorte, vou até adiantar-me a eles amanha. E entao poderei enviar Fuutie em segurança no dia seguinte.

 Sakura parou à porta de seu quarto e ergueu uma das mãos. Por um segundo, Shoran imaginou se ela queria que ele se inclinasse e a beijasse numa despedida, mas depois entendeu que lhe pedia a vela.

 Teimoso, não a entregou.

 -Acha, honestamente, que vai segui-los, encontra-los com facilidade e depois mandar Fuutie de volta a Tomoeda?- perguntou com um certo sarcasmo. – E se pararem em uma taverna ou hospedaria de beira de estrada para trocarem de cavalos, e você passar por eles com muita antecedência?

 Sakura não respondeu. Aquela, como muitas outras, era uma possibilidade que não considerara. Shoran tivera muito mais tempo para pensar e considerar, até mesmo planejar, desde que se dera conta do desaparecimento da irmã da casa modesta em que viviam nos subúrbios de Tomoeda.

 -Vou perguntar por eles sempre que parar em qualquer lugar para descansar e trocar de cavalos- ela explicou.- Não deve ser assim tão difícil saber por onde passaram, ou rastrear seu paradeiro. E, se eu tiver de ir até Kioto, estou preparada para a jornada. Agora, por favor, me de essa bendita vela para que eu possa me vestir e arrumar minha mala, sim? Se... não for lhe pedir muito, por favor, acorde meu cocheiro e meus criados e informe-os a respeito da viagem e sobre a urgência de sairmos daqui quanto antes.

 -Não, Sakura. Não vou permitir que faça uma coisa dessas.- Shoran afastou a vela das mãos delas.- Será uma viagem difícil, talvez até perigosa.

 Os olhos de Sakura brilharam, audazes, altivos.

 -Não é meu guardião, sr. Li. E, mesmo tendo partilhado minha cama, não é meu marido tampouco. Se eu disse que vou partir nessa viagem, não há como evitar que o faça.

 Shoran cerrou os dentes diante daquela teimosia. Sakura parecia querer mostrar a ele que, alem de te-lo dispensado, era-lhe superior também pela posição social. Mas se controlou, seria bem feito para Sakura se ele permitisse que ela se metesse numa empreitada assim.

 Para a sua surpresa, porem, ela tomou-lhe a mão livre não suas e suavizou a voz para dizer:

 -Pensei que tínhamos concordado que Fuutie e Hideki devem ser detidos. Por que estamos discutindo, entao? Que alternativa temos?

 Uma alternativa poderia se obvia, Shoran pensou. E decidiu que, se a mostrasse, Sakura poderia aceita-la:

 -Eu irei. Posso ser mais rápido se for a cavalo. Posso cruzar os campos para intercepta-los. Posso pedir informações em qualquer lugar por onde passar, para qualquer pessoa, desde viajantes ate donos de espeluncas e cobradores de pedágio, qualquer um que uma dama talvez tivesse o receio de interceptar. 

 Sakura pensava, e Shoran percebeu que ela começava a ceder. Por tanto continuou, sentindo o calor das mãos dela, que subiam lentamente por seu braços e o deixava entorpecido.

 -Assim que conseguir alcança-los, poderei exigir que minha irmã volte para casa comigo. Afinal, sou seu tutor legal, e ela não poderá se recusar.- Esse era o melhor argumento que ele tinha para convencer Sakura de sua ida.- Você não teria tal influencia sobre ela ou seu sobrinho. Por estas e outras razoes que mencionei, sou eu quem deve persegui-los. Mas...

 -Sim?

 Shoran hesitou, visivelmente embaraçado. Preferiria cortar a língua a ter de admitir o que pensava, em especial para ela. E, como sabia que sua vergonha estava estampada em suas feições, baixou a mão que segurava a vela para que Sakura nada percebesse. Só entao disse:

 -Não tenho recursos à minha disposição para a viagem, como antes tive.

 Mesmo digno e cheio de orgulho, ele não conseguia encarar uma das mulheres mais ricas do Japão e cuidava para não gaguejar na revelação humilhante que era obrigado a fazer-lhe.

 Nunca tinham falado a respeito da enorme disparidade entre suas posses. Na verdade, jamais tinham conversado sobre assuntos mais profundos. Ainda assim, imaginava que Sakura soubesse que sua família havia perdido boa parte dos bens que um dia possuíra. Pelo menos, a casa modesta em que morava devia ter sido uma evidencia suficiente, numa cidade onde o preço das casas crescia na mesma proporção da vizinhança. Suas roupas, bem trabalhadas, mas antigas, poderiam te-lo acusado como o homem sem meios que era agora. Não tinha sequer uma carruagem...

 Ao que parecia, Sakura conhecia sua situação financeira desde muito antes de se aproximar de Shoran com seu convite sedutor, intrigante, e até escandaloso para que se tornassem amantes. Um homem mais rico poderia sentir-se até ofendido... E ele, agora, tinha de confessar sua situação em face do dilema que viviam:

 -Meu pai deixou dividas consideráveis quando faleceu, há algum tempo. Tenho conseguido quitar boa parte delas e espero ver a minha família recuperada em alguns anos, prospera, até. No momento, porem, não disponho de dinheiro vivo. E, já que nós dois temos interesse em ver seu sobrinho e minha irmã afastados de um casamento que poderia ser catastrófico, sugiro que juntemos nossas forças. Se você financiar a viagem, eu a pouparei do trabalho de ir pessoalmente, colocando-me à sua disposição para encontra-los.

 Sakura já soltara a mão de Shoran e via agora que ele aguardava sua resposta, parecendo tenso. Não a olhava, talvez para não ver algum sinal de piedade, que completaria sua humilhação.

 Houve alguns segundos de um intenso e misterioso silencio por parte de Sakura, ate que ela, num movimento rápido, tomou a vela da mão de Shoran e, em seguida, entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta.

 Antes que ele pudesse reagir, um ruído seco indicou que ela girava a chave no ferrolho.

 -Sakura!- Shoran bateu contra a madeira trabalhada, indignado.- O que está fazendo?! O que significa essa atitude?!

 A voz dela soou distante, fria e clama:

 -Imagino que seja obvio. Sinto muito, mas não aceito sua oferta para fazer a viagem em meu lugar.

 Shoran percebeu que os criados deviam estar acordados agora, porque ouviu ruídos e sussurros no andar de baixo da casa. Imaginou que um deles poderia aparecer e lança-lo porta afora sem fazer perguntas. Na verdade, todos os criados daquela casa tinham mostrado grande paciência até agora para com ele.

 Assim parou de bater na porta e abaixou a voz:

 -Não ouviu nem uma palavra do que acabei de dizer?

 -Ouvi, sim. E considerei cada uma delas para tomar minha decisão- ela disse lá de dentro.- Aprecio sua oferta, mas decidi ir sozinha, ponto final! Tenho certeza de que exagerou em suas condições financeiras quanto ao que pode me acontecer.

 -Não, não exagerei em nada. Eu apenas...

 -Senhor Li, por favor!- Sakura pediu, como se perdesse a paciência.- Tomei minha decisão e não vou deixar que me convença a agir de forma diferente, muito menos se exaltar. Agora, se me der licença, tenho muitas coisas para preparar.

 A implicação de que ele deveria se retirar estava implícita, porem, mesmo assim ela continuou:

 -Espero que poupe sua dignidade e a minha saindo daqui em silencio. Se não o fizer, terei de chamar meus criados para acompanha-lo ate a porta.

 No quarto, Sakura arrumava suas roupas, prestando atenção a Shoran do lado de fora. Os argumentos dele para seguir em seu lugar atrás do casal fugitivo eram bons, quase chegara a aceita-los. Mas acabara por não faze-lo devido a uma ultima consideração do caso.

 Shoran Li tinha um coração muito mole e seus motivos para querer evitar aquele casamento tolo eram bem menos urgentes do que os dela. E se, ao alcançar Hideki e Fuutie, acabasse por deixar-se convencer de que eles se amavam e que entendiam todas as conseqüências do que estavam fazendo?, avaliava. Como se eles pudessem entender alguma coisa...

 Provavelmente, Shoran acabaria até abençoando a união dos dois... e os três voltariam a Tomoeda para dizer-lhe que tudo estava resolvido. O que ela poderia fazer a respeito, entao?!

 Sakura fechou a mala, ainda pensando, Shoran podia ter uma influencia legal sobre a irmã, mas era ela, quem tinha uma influencia financeira sobre Hideki e não teria escrúpulos em exerce-la, se fosse preciso. Aquela fuga do casal a colocara em uma situação muito difícil. Uma situação que seria a única a perder, e muito. Não podia vacilar.

 Não ouvia mais nada do outro lado da porta, e sentiu-se aliviada. Chegou mais perto e perguntou, em voz baixa:

 -Shoran? Você está aí?

 Houve alguns segundos de silencio, depois ele respondeu:

 -Sim.

 Sakura respirou fundo. Olhou para o vestido que separara sobre a cama, precisava trocar de roupas, mas, de alguma forma, não conseguia faze-lo com Shoran assim tão perto. Nem mesmo com aquela grossa porta de madeira maciça entre ambos.

 -Entao...adeus- disse.- Prometo trazer Fuutie para você sã e salva, assim que puder.

 -Se... está assim tão decidida a ir, Sakura, poderia, entao, levar-me com você?

 Ela cerrou os olhos. Agradecia a Deus por aquela porta estar entre ambos. Se tivesse de olhar nos olhos de Shoran agora, sua resposta seria outra.

 -Não, Shoran.

 -Sei que pode parecer estranho diante das circunstancias, mas somos dois adultos civilizados. Podemos fazer essa viagem juntos, por um ou dois dias sem...

 Sakura pegou a sineta que usava para chamar os criados e sacudiu-a com violência.

 -O que propõe está fora de cogitação, sr. Li- disse em voz alta e clara.- Agora, por favor, vá embora!

 Ela ouviu os passos apressados que se aproximavam pelo corredor e depois a voz de Shoran, complacente:

 -Está bem, está bem, estou saindo!

 Se aquelas palavras eram dirigidas aos criados ou a ela, Sakura não saberia afirmar. E, enquanto esperava que o tumulto no corredor se acalmasse, sentou-se diante da penteadeira e começou a se pentear. Pegou a escova e viu que, logo ao lado, encontrava-se, bem dobrado, o lenço que Shoran costumava usar ao pescoço. Sakura tocou-o com os dedos trêmulos. Uma de suas criadas devia te-lo encontrado enquanto arrumava o quarto.

 Aquela era a primeira e única peça que ele deixara ali, traindo sua presença. E Sakura agora se lembrava, com saudades, dos momentos em que Shoran estivera ali, com ela, despindo-se antes de se amarem... Tinham sido tantas as vezes e de formas diferentes. Em muitas ocasiões eles se ajudavam mutuamente a retirar as roupas, deliciando-se a cada momento, acariciando-se, vivendo aqueles momentos com um prazer indescritível.

 Apertou o lenço de seda entre os dedos e levou-o ao rosto, aspirando-o de leve, deliciando-se com o suave aroma de colônia que ainda restava no tecido. Sentiu que seus olhos se enchiam de lagrimas e, deixando a peça sobre a penteadeira, olhou-se no espelho, resistindo, teimando forte. Não queria sentir-se uma tola sentimental. Aquele não era o momento para choradeira ou para ter devaneios com Shoran Li. Precisava manter-se sensata e fria para agir, para sair da situação em que se encontrava, não por vontade própria, mas pela impulsividade de seu sobrinho e de Fuutie Li.

 Ouviu batidas suaves na porta e seu coração se acelerou de imediato.

 -Sr. Li!- gritou.- Sera que vou ter de chamar meu mordomo também e fazer com que meus advogados movam uma ação contra o senhor por invasão de propriedade?!

 -O cavalheiro já se foi, senhora- Hetty, sua criada pessoal, informou em tom tranquilo.- Na verdade, ele não causou problema algum para sair. E, como vi a luz sobre a sua porta, imaginei que a senhora talvez estivesse precisando de mim...

 Sakura acalmou-se, foi ate a porta e a destrancou-a:

 -Obrigado, Hetty.- agradeceu à criada quando esta entrou no quarto.- Acho que vou precisar de você, sim. Imagino que a presença do sr. Li já tenha acordado a casa inteira. Por favor, peça a Himura e ao sr.Tsuki que preparem a carruagem e façam suas malas para viajarem comigo para o sul. Pretendo partir dentro de uma hora.

 A criada encarou a patroa com olhos assustados, mas, como não lhe competia indagar nada, disse apenas:

 -Pretende ficar fora muito tempo, senhora? Quer que eu faça suas malas? Ou que me arrume para ir em sua companhia?

 Sakura chegou a considerar a idéia, depois respondeu:

 -Não, acho que não.

 Caso se tratasse da antiga criada Yusuki, que ficara com ela por mais de oito anos, Sakura teria aceitado a oferta pela companhia. Mas, desde que Yusuki deixara a casa para casar-se com um prospero açougueiro, Sakura acabara ficando com Hetty, que era muito diligente, muito solicita, mas falava demais.

 Em breves conversas, Hetty podia ate ser divertida, porem numa carruagem, por tantas horas, sua companhia não parecia ser muito interessante para Sakura. Preferia ficar sozinha em seus pensamentos e seus planos para o futuro.

 -Não vou me demorar muito- acrescentou.- Um ou dois dias no maximo. E acho que posso ficar sem uma criada nesse meio-tempo.

 Hetty pareceu sentir-se aliviada e abafou um bocejo.

 -Se é assim, senhora, acho que vou dar o seu recado a Himura e ao sr. Tsuki.

 A moça fez uma pequena mesura e deixou o quarto, mas, antes que Sakura fechasse a porta novamente, voltou para dizer-lhe:

 -Quer que eu peça a Wonsuki para preparar-lhe uma xícara de cha antes que parta, senhora? Ou entao que prepare uma cesta com algo que a senhora possa comer durante a viagem?

 A simples menção à comida fez o estomago de Sakura revirar.

 -Para os homens, sim, mas não para mim- respondeu. Fechou a porta e correu ate a bacia que mantinha sobre a cômoda, para aliviar as náuseas que a tomavam.

 Depois molhou a ponta de uma toalha na água morna que era mantida em sua lareira e passou-a pelo rosto. Em seguida, sentou-se mais uma vez diante da penteadeira. Olhou-se no espelho e notou sua palidez.

 Depois de quatro anos de casamento e de viuvez, a providencia parecia ter-lhe pregado uma peça. Acordava todas as manhas nauseadas e seu ciclo menstrual fora interrompido. Logo seu ventre começaria a crescer e, no Vera, estaria tão redonda que não caberia em seus vestidos... Shoran Li, sem saber, realizara-lhe o grande sonho de sua vida; um que ela não mais esperava poder transformar em realidade. Um filho. Mas, justamente por isso, ele criara a necessidade de ser expulso da vida de Sakura...

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Aleluia, aleluia, aleluia aleluia....

Finalmente este capitulo esta feito!!!! 

Sera que Shoran deixara Sakura partir? Não percam no prox. Cap. 

Desculpa a demora desse cap. foi fácil escrever a historia o problema foi passar a limpo, minhas mãos estão acabadas...

Agradecimentos:

**Anna Li Kinomoto:**_ Oi Aninha!!!!! Valeu pelo comentário^-^, e é outra fic histórica, são uma de minhas favoritas. Continue apoiando minha fic. Beijos ^-^_

**Nathy-Chan:**_ Muito obrigada pelo elogio, nada mal para uma novata. Continue lendo minha fic, beijos  ^-^_

É isso gente!!!!! Continuem lendo minha fic e deixando comentário, mesmo q seje para xingar e humilhar minha fic.

Beijos para todos os leitores

Warina.


	3. III Capitulo

Capítulo III  
  
Se Sakura achava que poderia livrar-se dele com tal facilidade, esta redondamente enganada!, pensava Shoran, enquanto passava pelos edifícios da parte velha da cidade. Lançou um olhar aborrecido às janelas escurecidas do New Assembly, o salão de bailes mais concorrido de Tomoeda, mas agora já estava as escuras, pois seus freqüentadores havia muito voltado para suas casas. Depois dos dois últimos dias, nos quais sofrera com um condenado, estava a ponto de amaldiçoar o local onde vira pela primeira vez sua problemática ex-amante.  
  
O que teria acontecido a ele e a Fuutie se não tivesse deixado que a irmã o convencesse a ir aquele baile, o primeiro dessa temporada?, avaliou, aborrecido. Se, de repente, diante de si aparecesse um ser fantástico que lhe desse a oportunidade de realizar um desejo, o de voltar atrás no passado, dois meses antes precisamente, para modificar o que acontecera, não tinha certeza se aceitaria a oferta ou não...  
  
Tudo acabara de forma tão amarga! Aquele romance com lady Kinomoto mudara tanto a sua vida! Mas, enquanto durara, ele vivera os momentos mais maravilhosos que um homem poderia sonhar em ter.  
  
Shoran meneou a cabeça, querendo afastar os pensamentos sombrios. De nada adiantava ficar se lamentando, analisou. Precisava apenas pensar na viagem que ainda queria fazer a Kioto.  
  
Diminuiu os passos apressados com que deixara, indignado, Tsuki, sentindo a brisa suave, mas fria, que passava pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Havia nela o suave aroma de comida que vinha das janelas das cozinhas de muitas das casas elegantes daquele bairro. Também podia ouvir de longe os últimos ruídos, risadas e notas musicais de festas que estavam acabando só agora. Havia no ar uma sensação de convívio social e de riqueza que pareciam zombar de sua situação e o deixavam ainda mais zangado.  
  
Mas não podia deixar-se abater por tais idéias, lembrou-se, seguindo adiante. Estudava o problema que ele tinha diante de si com a mesma determinação com que enfrentava os problemas financeiros que sua família vinha enfrentando havia já algum tempo. Sabia muito bem que, com uma boa analise, calma e segurança, qualquer problema poderia ser resolvido. E tinha mais experiência do que a maioria dos homens de sua idade e classe no que se regeria a arranjar uma solução para o que parecia sem solução.  
  
Passou a descer a rua Imen, ponderando sobre o problema da forma mais sensata e fria que conseguia, mantendo-se firme e determinado. Uma solução podia não ser a melhor, entao avaliava outra, pesando prós e contras, descartando idéias absurdas, seguindo as mais prudentes.  
  
Ainda possuía alguns artigos de valor dos quais podias se separar no intuito de fazer dinheiro para a viagem ate Kioto. Muitos dos itens que pretendia vender eram-lhe caros e valeriam muito menos em dinheiro do que em consideração pessoal, mas esse era um aspecto do problema que precisava ser superado.  
  
Seus passos agora ecoavam na madrugada quando pesava sobre o calçamento um tanto irregular da rua Tomoe. Muitas das peças que pensara vender eram-lhe queridas demais. Tinha de haver outra solução. Alem do mais, se quisesse apenas empenha-las, as lojas de penhores ainda estavam fechadas e assim permaneceriam por muitas horas, e ele tinha pressa em arranjar uma solução para poder partir em breve.  
  
A sensatez dizia-lhe para regressar a sua casa, separar o que tinha de valor, dormir um pouco e depois voltar ao problema pela manha. No entanto a idéia de ver a irmã e Hideki Kinomoto tomando uma dianteira muito grande o impelia a agir naquele exato momento. Outro motivo o empurrava, e com mais força ainda: o fato de que Sakura estaria numa bela carruagem, sozinha, cruzando boa parte do país. Mesmo porque ela levaria como companhia apenas um velho cocheiro e um criado jovem demais para poder protege-la.  
  
Seus pensamentos desviaram-se para outro aspecto do problema, pensou por instantes e, de repente, com um sorriso, murmurou:  
  
-Mas é claro...  
  
Podia estar sem dinheiro agora, mas ainda dispunha do que a maioria dos homens de bem possuía: amigos. Se pudesse falar com seu cunhado! Yamazaki Yatsuro tinha muitos cavalos, carruagens e fundos, e estava certo de que ele os colocaria a sua disposição de imediato, quando fosse necessário. Infelizmente, a propriedade de campo de Yamazaki ficava a quilômetros de distancia de Tomoeda... Se fosse até lá, estaria provocando um atraso ainda maior em sua perseguição ao casal de namorados que ele pretendia trazer de volta. Pensou nos amigos que ele tinha em Tomoeda e ao quais poderia recorrer de pronto.  
  
Lembrou-se de Eriol Hiiraguizawa. Se havia alguém que poderia ajuda-lo num momento tão difícil, esse alguém era o homem que o havia apresentado a lady Kinomoto!, avaliou, com um breve sorriso. E seus passos se apressaram quase que automaticamente.  
  
Estava praticamente diante de sua casa e, ao chegar, entrou apressado e lá permaneceu tempo suficiente apenas para escrever um recado a sua governanta dizendo que Fuutie e ele tinham sido chamados para fora da cidade e que não retornariam senão em alguns dias.  
  
Quando saiu mais uma vez para a escuridão da rua, Shoran virou ao sul, em direção a Japan Gardens. Era naquele exato lado da cidade que Hiiraguizawa mantinha sua bela casa.  
  
Não haveria problemas em acordar seu velho e melhor amigo de infância, mesmo no adiantado daquela hora. Ao contrario, temia ate que o noctívago e farrista Eriol ainda não tivesse voltado para casa e fosse demorar muito a faze-lo.  
  
Dobrou a esquina, apressado, e, ao ver que havia uma luz na sala da frente da casa do amigo, respirou aliviado. Bateu na porta entalhada e não esperou muito ate que um criado viesse abri-la. Quando este o introduziu a presença de seu patrão, Eriol mostrou-se espantado e também um tanto divertido:  
  
-Ora, ora! Li?! Mas o que houve para estar aqui tão cedo? Problemas com lady Kinomoto?  
  
Shoran não sorriu.  
  
-Estou surpreso que ela não lhe tenha contado- disse, muito serio. Conhecia muito bem o amigo para saber o quanto ele gostava de saber de todas as novidades da cidade.- Ela rompeu comigo há dois dias.  
  
-Mas que pequena travessa, não?- Eriol indicou-lhe uma poltrona e sentou- se à sua frente.- Mas devo dizer-lhe, meu amigo, que o invejo até por ter passado algumas semanas na companhia de uma dama tão bela e interessante!- Indicando uma mesa próxima, onde havia bandejas com copos e uma garrafa de conhaque, ofereceu:- Não quer afogar suas mágoas?  
  
Depois do que acabara de passar com Sakura, a oferta parecia tentadora, mas Shoran preferiu recusar:  
  
-Acho que não ousaria...  
  
-Não?- Eriol olhou-o com certa indulgência.- Claro... Nunca afoga suas mágoas né? Nunca foge delas. Não gosta de cobardices. Sei muito bem que prefere encarar os problemas e lutar com eles até vencer.  
  
Shoran encarou-o por alguns segundos, depois comentou, um tanto amargo:  
  
-Uma maneira um tanto aborrecida de ser, não?- Imaginava como conseguiram, ambos, continuar aquela amizade durante tantos anos tendo temperamentos tão opostos.  
  
Sakura poderia ter feito uma escolha melhor se tivesse ficado com Hiiraguizawa, avaliou, em vez de apenas usa-lo como menino de recados entre ela mesma e Shoran. Alem de ostentar uma beleza masculina clássica, de ser elegante e atraente, Eriol tinha um jeito todo especial para com as mulheres que as fazia esvoaçar ao seu redor como abelhas em torno de uma fonte de néctar.  
  
-Aborrecida?- ele repetiu.- Não, meu amigo. Muito ao contrario!- Hiiraguizawa serviu-se de conhaque e ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona que ocupava.- Sou uma pessoa que costuma cansar-se das outras até com felicidade, porque a maioria das que conheço é como eu: um tanto frívola, preguiçosa, egoísta... Mas pessoas que são o sal da terra, como você, frustram-me o tempo todo. Vivo numa constante antecipação de que vocês possam sair de seu caminho absolutamente reto e honesto e se deteriorar num mar de orgias e maldades.  
  
Shoran assentiu.  
  
-Foi assim que me imaginei.  
  
-Está se referindo ao seu romance com lady Kinomoto? Ora, foi apenas um leve escorregão seu, porem discreto demais para acabar com sua honra impecável, amigo. Mas, vamos deixar isso de lado e falar coisas mais praticas: o que o traz a minha casa a esta hora? Acho que eu até poderia adivinhar, mas como você continua a me confundir... Vamos lá, diga-me o que ouve.  
  
-Trata-se de minha irmã, Fuutie. Ela enfiou na cabeça que deveria fugir com Hideki Kinomoto, sobrinho de lady Kinomoto.  
  
Eriol ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
  
-E ela o fez?!- indagou, surpreso. Sentou-se mais para a frente, interessado com os olhos brilhando.- Oh, eu queria ter uma bela irmã que me obrigasse a correr atrás de seus pequenos pecados...  
  
-É mesmo? Por que não fica com a minha, entao?- Shoran indagou, amargo. E contou ao amigo tudo o que acontecera, inclusive a insistência de Sakura em perseguir o jovem casal e sua necessidade desesperada de conseguir um bom cavalo e algum tipo de dinheiro para financiar aquela viagem.  
  
Hiiraguizawa parecia divertir-se com toda aquela situação, porem Shoran procurou ignorar o sorriso do amigo; se queria partir ainda nessa noite atrás de Fuutie e Hideki, o homem a sua frente era a única fonte de ajuda possível.  
  
-Imagino que queira que eu mantenha todo esse caso em segredo, agora que confiou em mim.- Eriol analisou. Levantou-se, entao, e, um tanto cambaleante, foi ate a lareira.  
  
Shoran também se levantou, acrescentando:  
  
-Não me adiantaria nada perseguir minha irmã até Kioto para traze-la e vê- la malfalada, se a informação que lhe dei vazar. Entao, eu seria obrigado a casa-la com Kinomoto para que a questão da honra ficasse resolvida. Mas você sempre foi um grande amigo, Eriol. O que me diz? Posso contar com a sua descrição e também com o seu auxílio?  
  
-Olhe, quanto à discrição, juro por minha honra duvidosa que não vou abrir a boca! Agora, quanto ao auxilio...- Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e o revirou.- Acabei de chegar de uma noite de jogatina monstruosa. Não sei ao certo quanto perdi, mas, seja quanto for... você ficaria escandalizado em saber. Sinto informa-lo, meu querido amigo, mas não tenho o suficiente para você aqui comigo. Só terei quando me encontrar com o meu contador pela manha.  
  
-Droga!- Shoran deixou escapar, passando, de imediato, a pensar em quem mais poderia ajuda-lo.  
  
Eriol pareceu raciocinar um pouco e continuou, como se não o tivesse ouvido:  
  
-A não ser que...  
  
-Sim?- Shoran adiantou-se, ansioso. Mas sentia, no tom do amigo, que não deveria animar-se tanto.  
  
-Não tem alguma coisa de valor com você?- Hiiraguizawa perguntou, olhando para o relógio que Shoran trazia em seu bolso, como se avalia-se quanto ele poderia render.  
  
-Tenho isto- Shoran respondeu, erguendo o relógio.- E o cordão que foi de meu avô. Mas não vai adiantar, já tinha pensado nisso. As lojas de penhores estão todas fechadas a esta hora e ainda vão demorar muito para abrir.  
  
-Não me referi à penhora de seus bens, caro amigo.- Eriol espreguiçou-se com prazer, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de uma relaxante noite de sono.- O que acha de apostar essas peças.  
  
Shoran entreabriu os lábios para protestar, porem seu anfitrião o impediu de falar, adiantando-se:  
  
-Uma boa mão no jogo no qual acabei de sair e você terá dinheiro suficiente para seguir com conforto até Kioto e depois voltar. Três boas mãos e você poderia financiar uma bela e longa viagem.- Eriol já o instigava a seguir para a porta.  
  
-Mas eu nunca fui um jogador!- Shoran exclamou.- Sabe muito bem disso!  
  
De certa maneira, ele jogara ao iniciar aquele romance com lady Kinomoto. Tentara ganhar uma partida de puro prazer. E jogara, chegando a acreditar que tinha tudo a ganhar absolutamente nada a perder. No entanto avaliara tarde demais que ua aposta fora em suas habilidades para levar uma mulher para cama sem se apaixonar por ela... O risco maior havia sido para o seu coração. E Shoran perdera.  
  
Eriol Hiiraguizawa parou à porta e se virou para encarar o amigo.  
  
-Pode tentar o quanto quiser jogar em segurança, meu caro, mas a vida é um grande jogo, em qualquer aspecto. Pode ficar aqui esta noite, é bem-vindo, sempre foi. E, quando amanhecer, poderemos procurar meu contador para que eu consiga algum dinheiro rápido. No entanto, se está determinado a partir antes de ver o sol nascer, pode vir comigo e arriscar seus únicos bens numa rodada de cartas. O que vai ser?  
  
Shoran olhou para o relógio e o acariciou, pensativo. O relógio era tão antigo que apensas mostrava as horas, que o limitava o seu uso, e o cordão era ainda mais velho. Ambos haviam passado, em sua família, de pai para filho, de geração a geração, até chegarem a ele. Já lhe era difícil separar- se de peças tão queridas num balcão de penhores, onde poderia recupera-las mais tarde, e agora, diante da possibilidade de perde-las de uma vez... vacilava. Ainda seria, sem sombra de duvida, o cabeça de sua família, mesmo sem aquelas peças de ouro que representavam insígnias de autoridade para os Li, mas, mesmo assim, bem no fundo de seu coração, sentia que algo mudaria se não estivesse mais com elas.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
O bom senso dizia a Sakura que ela estava seguindo no único caminho ajuizado que havia a sua frente. Sei coração podia avisa-la do contrario, mas ela aprendera havia muito tempo que não devia confiar nesse órgão tão caprichoso. Nem mesmo quando seu experiente cocheiro concordava com Shoran Li.  
  
-Tem certeza de que esta viagem não pode esperar até o amanhecer, senhora?- perguntou Himura, abafando um bocejo.  
  
-Sinto muitíssimo por te-lo tirado de sua cama a esta hora da noite- ela se desculpou, porem mantendo o tom educado e insistente. Esforçava-se por não bocejar também, enquanto Hetty a ajudava a colocar a capa.  
  
Mesmo no mês de maio, as noites podiam ser muito frias, em especial quando se pretendia ficar varias horas sentadas em uma carruagem seguindo por campos desertos.  
  
-Acho que esse assunto não pode esperar- concluiu.- A carruagem já está pronta?  
  
-Sim, senhora.- O criado girava o antiquado chapéu de três bicos nas mãos, indicando a porta.- Posso perguntar para onde seguimos?  
  
-Espero estar em Tekawa amanha à noite.- Sakura fez alguns cálculos rápidos, imaginando quando Hideki e Fuutie poderiam ter partido de Tomoeda.  
  
Pedia a Deus que seu sobrinho tivesse alugado uma carruagem não tão rápida, nem queria imaginar que ele pudesse ter embarcado num coche ligeiro, ou, pior ainda, que tivesse alcançado a carruagem do correios, que era extremamente rápida e eficiente.  
  
-Espero não precisar seguir alem de Tekawa- murmurou quase para si mesma.  
  
O cocheiro, porem, ouviu-a e assentiu, sabendo que teria sentir-se muito bem disposto para enfrentar a estrada.  
  
-Pelo menos o tempo está limpo e temos uma lua clara.-comentou.  
  
Minutos mais tarde, Himura abria a porta da carruagem para sua patroa.  
  
-Partindo agora, passaremos por Gifu ainda antes do transito mais intenso do mercado- disse.- E, se não tivermos contratempo algum, podemos parar na taverna Chiroi para o desjejum.  
  
-Muito boa sugestão, Himura- Sakura apoiou, aceitando a mão que ele lhe oferecia para entrar no veículo.  
  
Quase sempre ficavam nessa taverna e hospedaria, que era muito limpa e organizada, quando seguiam para Tomoeda ou voltavam para a capital. Se Hideki tivesse alugado um coche e levado a srta. Li condigo antes do meio dia, deveriam com certeza passar sua primeira noite de viagem na Chiroi. Sakura poderia obter noticias deles ali, talvez até intercepta-los, se não tivessem retomado a estrada de manha bem cedo.  
  
O cocheiro subiu para a boléia e, segundos depois, a elegante carruagem de lady Kinomoto descia a rua Tomoe. Dentro dela, Sakura sorria para si mesma. Antevia seu retorno a Tomoeda na noite seguinte, e a expressão atônita de Shoran quando lhe trouxesse a irmã de volta. Mas o rosto dele não desapareceu de sua mente com tanta facilidade quando esperava. Era como se algumas imagens de Shoran ainda a assombrassem, revia-o chegando a porta de seu quarto, querendo saber sobre a irmã desaparecida, seu estado de desespero, sua expressão tensa, seus cabelos desfeitos... e aquela preocupação que lhe deixava os olhos ainda mais encantadores. Ah, aqueles olhos!  
  
Depois revia-o zangado como nunca o vira antes. E, em seguida, curioso enquanto ela abria a carta que Hideki deixara... Enfim, a cada segundo, uma nova imagem de Shoran aparecia em sua mente, forte, insistente, ainda sedutora.  
  
Talvez tivesse sido a coisa mais acertada desfazer aquele relacionamento com ele prematuramente, antes que a influencia que Shoran parecia exercer sobre seus sentidos ficasse forte demais.  
  
Os cavalos seguiam num trote compassado e Sakura envolveu-se mais em seu longo casaco, encolhendo-se num dos cantos do banco estofado e confortável da carruagem. Cerrou os olhos, descansando a cabeça contra o veludo do assento, tentando deixar de pensar em qualquer coisa que fosse, sobretudo Shoran. Queria dormir.  
  
Mas, sem conseguir, decidiu concentrar-se em seus pensamentos em algo que, com certeza, afastaria qualquer outra imagem de sua mente: seu bebê.  
  
Por baixo da capa, passou a mão pelo ventre ainda elegante, num gesto de carinho e de proteção. Apesar de todas as evidencias concretas que conhecia, custava ainda a crer que havia uma criança sendo gerada dentro de si. Quantas vezes, durante os primeiros anos de seu casamento, rezara para engravidar, mas se vira decepcionada inúmeras vezes. E, nesse meio-tempo, a prole bastarda de Percy crescia como se cada uma daquelas crianças fosse um novo insulto contra ela, uma prova a mais da virilidade dele- crianças que vinham ao mundo para serem criadas e educadas à custa de seu próprio dinheiro.  
  
Quantas supostas "curas" tentara para acabar com sua esterilidade! Às vezes até doloridas, outras vezes, humilhantes.  
  
Ano após anos, vira a falta de um herdeiro acabar com o relacionamento com seu marido e destruir seu casamento. Até que, por fim, mal conseguia olhar para ele de frente porque sabia o que Percy devia estar pensando. Por que se casara com a filha de um rico comerciante? Para repor as perdas dos cofres de sua família com a fortuna que ela herdara. Mas Sakura nem mesmo conseguia produzir uma criança para herdar o que ele se sacrificara tanto para restaurar.  
  
A carruagem já seguia pelos campos ao longo de Tsukinimo , calmos e silencioso, e ela chorava, numa mistura de suspiros e soluços, mas tão baixo que nem o cocheiro nem o criado que o acompanhava na boléia poderiam ouvir.  
  
Quem fora o tolo mais ingênuo?, perguntava-se mais uma vez, analisando seu passado. Ela mesma ou Percy? Como nenhum dos dois tinha percebido que as amantes dele poderiam ter filhos de outros amantes?! Mas as mulheres tinham forçado a paternidade de suas crianças sobre ele porque Percy tinha dinheiro para prover por elas e também porque ele estava ansioso demais para provar sua masculinidade, clamando aos quatro ventos que aqueles eram filhos seus.  
  
E agora ali estava ela, finalmente grávida. E de um homem com o qual não tinha a menor intenção de se casar.  
  
Shoran Li teria aceitado ser seu amante se imaginasse haver alguma possibilidade de que ela engravidasse? Sakura sabia a resposta para tal pergunta, pois o própria Shoran levantara a questão quando ela se aproximara dele pela primeira vez com sua proposta escandalosa.  
  
Shoran chegara a corar e gaguejara com uma inocência que a encantara, pois vinha de um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Foram necessárias três tentativas para que Shoran deixasse claro o que estava querendo perguntar.  
  
Sakura chegara a pensar em mentir para esconder seu doloroso passado, mas algo dentro de si a fizera deixar de lado a autopiedade e o embaraço e confessar-lhe a verdade. Shoran quisera saber se havia perigo de uma gravidez indesejada, mas ela garantira que não, explicando que, enquanto fora casada, seu marido tivera vários filhos com outras mulheres, mas ela nunca conseguira conceber um. E rira para disfarçar sua dor e não ver nenhum olhar de piedade ou de constrangimento que pudesse surgir nos doces olhos castanhos de Shoran. E acrescentara: "Sou tão livre quanto um homem para viver meus prazeres".  
  
Talvez essa sua afirmação tivesse tentado o destino a provar-lhe o contrario, analisava agora. Mas seria ela quen iria rir por ultimo, apesar de tudo. Sua grande fortuna e sua viuvez garantiram-lhe os prazeres de ser mãe sem a presença incomoda e intediante de um marido.  
  
Sua consciência podia recrimina-la por imaginar que Shoran pudesse ser considerado incomodo ou intediante, mas preferia ignorar tais recriminações. Mesmo se tivesse pensado em arriscar um novo casamento, até por questão de decência, analisaria a conveniência de um marido em uma escala diferente de que usara para escolher um amante. E Shoran estaria numa das ultimas posições em tal lista de pretendentes.  
  
Respirou fundo, imaginando que talvez tivesse sido melhor ter trazido Hetty. Pelo menos a conversa fútil da criada a teria distraído e permitido que seus pensamento não se voltassem tanto assim para Shoran.  
  
Talvez tivesse sido muito mais fácil expulsa-lo de sua casa e de sua vida do que era para tira-lo de seus pensamentos, concluiu, aborrecida. Precisava fazer planos para si mesma e o seu bebê assim que aquela viagem inesperada e problemática tivesse terminado e a situação de Hideki e Fuutie estivesse resolvida.  
  
Primeiro, seguiria para o interior, onde pretendia ficar em retiro até o nascimento da criança. Um lugar bem tranquila, com clima saudável. Bem distante de Tomoeda, com certeza, e ainda mais distante de Wakayami, onde sua família vivia. Talvez um lugar em Satouki fosse o ideal. Exceto que...  
  
De repente, a idéia de que Shoran pudesse possuir uma casa em Satouki a deixou confusa e inquieta. Tentava lembrar-se de algo que ele tivesse dito a respeito, mas não conseguia. Não se lembrava de terem falado sobre tal assunto.  
  
Não verdade, raramente haviam falado fosse do que fosse alem de trivialidades, talvez até por receio de haver um envolvimento maior entre ambos.  
  
Sakura respirou fundo, zangada consigo mesma. Estava pensando em Shoran de novo. Se queria saber se ele tinha ascendência em algum lugar do interior, precisava afastar as perguntas e as divagações e deixa-las para quando estivesse com Fuutie, de volta a Tomoeda. Poderia perguntar tudo o que quisesse a moça sobre sua família, suas propriedades...  
  
Deixou de pensar nisso e tentou outra coisa: a casa silenciosa e agradável que arrumaria para si mesma e seu filho. Eram pensamentos doves e suaves que lhe agradavam muito. E deixou-se levar, sentindo o balanço da carruagem embalar seus sonhos e planos.  
  
Foi com certo desconforto que, pouco tempo depois, sentiu a mudança de ritimo no seguir da carruagem. Percebeu, entao, que cochilara, talvez até dormira, e imaginou que deviam estar seguindo pelas ruas calçadas de pedras de Tekawa. Tranquila, deixou-se adormecer de novo. E só tornou a despertar de repente quando a carruagem diminuiu abruptamente de marcha, quase lançando-a contra o banco da frente.  
  
Tudo estava imerso na escuridão lá fora. Quanto tempo dormira?, Sakura tentava imaginar. Onde estariam agora?  
  
Os relinchos dos cavalos soaram no silencio da noite quando o veiculo, por fim parou. Sakura ajeitou-se no banco e ergueu o braço para bater contra a parede da carruagem, exigindo uma explicação do cocheiro. Mas o som que veio em seguida, lá de fora, fez sua mão parar no ar enquanto um frio terrível percorria-lhe o corpo, e seu estomago revirava, mas sem ter nada a ver com sua gravidez.  
  
-Desça daí e entregue tudo!- gritou uma voz.  
  
Talvez alguém estivesse fazendo uma brincadeira de mau gosto, Sakura chegou a pensar, mas logo afastou tal idéia, considerando-a ridícula. Escondeu sua bolsa sob as dobras da capa, pensando nas figuras famosas e terríveis dos salteadores de estrada, que haviam sido numerosos no século anterior, mas que agora quase não existiam.  
  
Talvez tivessem sido viajantes, que ficaram mais conscientes dos perigos de viajar à noite e passaram a evitar as estradas nessas horas, considerou, estremecendo. O aviso prudente de Shoran parecia ecoar em sua mente. Ele dissera que a viagem podia ser difícil, até perigosa...  
  
Mas ela estava tão ansiosa por afastar-se dele, tão impaciente em relação as tentativas por afastar-se dele de controlar a situação que não o ouvira.  
  
-Deixem-nos passar!- ouviu bdizer.- O que querem, afinal?  
  
-O que acha que queremos?- o outro homem rebateu com desdém. E entao seguiu-se uma gargalhada que fez com que Sakura se arrepiasse.- Uma carruagem assim bonita deve ter uma bom recheio, não é? Vamos dar uma olhadinha...  
  
sakura encolheu-se junto ao banco enquanto ouvia alguém desmontando e seus passos se aproximarem da porta do veiculo.  
  
-Estou com uma pistola armada e pode ter certeza de que não tenho receio de usa-la- avisou o salteador para quem estivesse dentro da carruagem.  
  
Sakura vasculhou em sua bolsa e retirou algumas notas das muitas que trazia. Aquele bandido jamais se daria por falta delas.  
  
Mesmo com o coraçao na boca, ela estendeu o braço, abriu a porta e fogou sua bolsa para fora, para a silhueta que aparecia nas sombras da noite.  
  
-Pegue isso e deixem-nos em paz- disse.- Preciso chegar a Nagasaki pela manha. Minha mae se encontra muito enferma.  
  
Se aquelas terriveis criaturas tinham coraçao, a mentira e a colaboraçao que demonstrava deviam ajuda-la a não ser molestada ainda mais.  
  
-Sinto muito em saber disso, moça- disse o salteador, sacudindosua bolsa, onde as moedas tilintaram.- Obrigado pelo presentinho, mas não se apresse tanto assim para seguir viagem.  
  
Ele deu dois passos à frente, e Sakura encolheu-se ainda mais dentro da carruagem.  
  
-Sabe, estou imaginando se você é tao linda quanto sua voz é suave- continuou o bandido, enfiando o braço para dentro do veículo.  
  
Sakura notou que a mao que tentava alcança-la estava enluvada.  
  
-Não sou bonita- disse, tentando desesperadamente pensar em alguma coisa que dissuadisse aquele criminoso de fazer o que parecia ter em mente.- E estou com varíola!  
  
De repente, o corpo do homem invadiu a carruagem, e ela não conseguiu reter um grito de pavor.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Oie!!!! To sem assunto entao vo ser breve beijos para todos q deixaram comentarios e para os q não deixaram. Beijos a todos!!!  
  
Warina 


	4. IV Capitulo

bbbCapitulo IV

 Impaciente, Shoran moveu-se na cela. Estava cavalgando havia horas, tendo passado por uma sucessão de estradas estreitas do interior, nas vizinhanças de Tomoeda, a fim de alcançar a estrada principal que seguia daquela cidade portuária até Giko, mais de cinqüenta quilômetros para o norte. Era estranha a sensação que trazia no peito, que o comprimia, enquanto seus pés pressionavam as laterais do inquieto cavalo que Hiiraguizawa lhe emprestara.

 Um forte vento sudoeste soprou com força, lançando no ar a crina comprida do animal e ameaçando levar o chapéu de Shoran. Ele o segurou com uma mão no lugar e continuou sua cavalgada.

 Parecia que uma voz interior lhe repetia que não devia ter deixado Sakura partir sozinha de Tomoeda. E esse aviso repetia-se já havia horas, praticamente desde que iniciara a viagem, enchendo-lhe a mente de preocupação.

 A lua cheia brilhava no céu lançava sua luz sobre a Terra, formando espectros de sombra e luminosidade pelo caminho. E, neste, Shoran ansiava por encontrar algum sinal da carruagem de Sakura.

 Imaginava se tinha chegado à estrada antes dela ou se ela já estava a quilômetros adiante dele, naquela jornada solitária e perigosa.

 Mas não precisou mais divagar a respeito, pois quando passou por mais uma curva e atingiu um ponto mais alto do caminho, quase uma colina, sua visão se abrui e pode divisar uma luz enfraquecida na distancia. Pediu a Deus que aquela luz viesse da lanterna pendurada na boleia da carruagem de Sakura. Quando percebeu estar certo quanto a isso, chegou a ensaiar um sorriso, mas este desapareceu quase de imediato ao perceber, com um certo aperto no peito, que a luz parara de repente de se movimentar.

 Tal parada poderia significar muitas coisas, porem, no momento, Shoran pensou em apensas uma. Esporeou o cavalo mais uma vez, numa tentatuva de se aproximar quanto antes à carruagem. Em seu íntimo, temia chegar tarde demais para o que nem conseguia imaginar ao certo. Seu coração batia tão descompassado que o sentia na garganta.

 Quando atingiu uma distancia suficiente para poder ver melhor, reconheceu o veiculo e sentiu-se aliviado, mas ao mesmo instante percebeu que um homem, um estranho, entrava na carruagem. E o homem tinha algo em seu rosto; algo muito parecido com um lenço amarrado à nuca, provavelmente um salteador!

 Acelerou ainda mais a marcha do animal, num impero de chegar que o fazia esquecer até de respirar. E, sem pensar, lançou-se sobre o sujeito, caindo, junto com ele, para dentro da carruagem, enquanto um grito de mulher ecoava na noite.

 A falta absoluta de movimento sob seu corpo garantiu a Shoran que o salteador estava sem sentidos. Mas para garantir sua segurança, Shoran passou a mão pelo chão da carruagem, tateando em busca do imaginou ser uma pistola.

 -Fique longe de mim!- Sakura gritou, ainda sem perceber o que estava acontecendo.- Fique longe, entendeu bem?!

 Shoran tentava falar, pelo menos para garantir a Sakura que tudo estava bem, melhor do que estivera momentos antes, mas o golpe que dera no salteador acabara-o deixando meio zonzo.

 E, sem conseguir proferir as palavras mais alto do que um sussurro, levantou-se com dificuldade, na intenção de tomar Sakura nos braços e conforta-la de alguma forma. Porem, ao estender os braços em sua direção, ela gritou novamente, e com tamanha estridencia que seus ouvidos doeram. No mesmo instante, ela se defendia, erguendo a perna e desferindo uma terrível joelhada contra Shoran, fazendo-o dobrar-se em dois de tanta dor. Ele deu dois passos atrás, cambaleou sobre o homem ainda desfalecido no chão da carruagem e caiu sentado no banco oposto.

 Antes que pudesse se recuperar da dor, sentiu que Sakura avançava contra ele mais uma vez, agora para arranha-lo, esbofeteá-lo, violenta como a mais hostil das criaturas. Com as mãos erguidas, para defender-se melhor, Shoran mal articular-lhe o nome:

 -Sakura!

 Mas o ataque não diminuiu. Ela parecia dominada por uma raiva cega e surda, atingindo-o sem piedade e, ao mesmo tempo, gritando.

 -Sakura, sou eu, Shoran!- disse ele, em voz mais alta, segurando-a pelos pulsos e sacudindo-a para que voltasse a ter bom senso.- Está em segurança agora!

 Ela parou de repente.

 -Shoran? É realmente você?!- duvidou.

 -É claro que sou eu! Conhece outro alguém idiota o suficiente para segui-la pelos campos durante a noite?

 -Shoran...- Sakura murmurou, pasma. E entao, com toda a força e a paixão com que havia avançado contra ele momentos antes, lançou-se entre seus braços soluçando.

 Shoran apertou-a contra si, sabendo que ela necessitava daquele conforto. Sensações intensas o dominavam. A paixão por ela, a desesperada busca pelos campos aquela hora da noite, temendo por sua segurança, depois encontra-la daquela forma, sendo vitima de um salteador de estrada... Seu sangue estava fervendo, ainda mais agora com Sakura em seus braços, sentido sua respiração acelerada, seu perfume, seu temor cedendo aos poucos. A proximidade entre seus corpos era convidativa e ardente. E, naquele momento, Shoran teria dado tudo para poder estar com ela novamente em seu quarto, em sua cama... e não ali, no meio do nada naquela noite escura e fria, numa carruagem em cujo chão um bandoleiro começava a despertar do desmaio.

 -Sr. Li?- ouviu-se uma voz tremu-la o lado de fora do veiculo.- É mesmo o senhor? O que houve?!

 -Aconteceu algo com a lady Kinomoto, senhor?- perguntou outro homem, com voz mais grave.

 -Alem do susto, acredito que esteja bem- Shoran explicou aos criados, sentindo ainda o temor terrível de imaginar que algo sórdido poderia ter acontecido a ela.- Mas acho que vocês dois não foram de grande valia- acusou.

 -Mas ele tinha uma arma de fogo, senhor!- protestou o rapaz que seguia o cocheiro na boléia.

 O cocheiro não se desculpou, porem sua voz soava contrita:

 -Há algo que possamos fazer agora, sr. Li?

 O saqueador gemeu e tentou se levantar. Shoran aplicou boa parte de sua força no pé direito, que mantinha sobre as costas do criminoso, mantendo-o no chão, imóvel. E ordenou para o cocheiro e o rapaz, que tentavam espiar pelo lado de fora:

 -Arranjem um pedaço de corda para amarrar este homem.

 -Está bem, senhor. Agora mesmo!- respondeu o rapaz, solícito.

 -E amarrem-no ao cavalo em que ele veio, se puderem controla-lo. Caso contrario, amarrem-no no meu. Depois prendam o animal nos fundos da carruagem. Vamos entregar este sujeito às autoridades o mais rápido possível, para evitar que algum companheiro deste traste venha a nos encontrar.

 Os dois criados, diante de tal perspectiva, apressaram-se a fazer o que lhes fora ordenado, a fim de amarrar o criminoso, que mesmo acordado, parecia ainda muito inconsciente da realidade.

 Pouco depois, com tudo feito como Shoran dissera, a carruagem já seguia novamente rumo ao norte, e os soluços de Sakura se acalmaram aos poucos. Mas ela não parecia disposta a se afastar de Shoran. Para ele, te-la assim, tão junto de si, era o paraíso. Fazia-se perceber claramente quanto sentira sua falta no curto espaço de tempo em que haviam estados separados.

  Shoran chegava a imaginar se o incidente com o saqueador teria feito com que ela mudasse de idéia quanto a sua separação prematura. Poderia ser uma esperança vã, essa, mas era a única que Shoran tinha e agarrou-se a ela como um náufrago a uma tábua de salvação.

 Ela deveria afastar-se de Shoran, manda-lo sair da carruagem, ou, pelo menos, ralhar com ele por te-la feito assustar-se tanto. Mas a carruagem seguia seu rumo, e Sakura não conseguia encontrar forças para aquilo que sua mente a mandava fazer.

 Haveria ainda muitos anos futuros nos quais teria de ficar sem o abraço de Shoran, analisava. No momento, precisava estar junto dele desesperadamente. Mais do que jamais precisara de alguma coisa na vida. E sua vida tinha sido cheia de regalias.

 Mas não se lembrava de um momento em que tivesse passado tanto medo. Seu coração ainda batia apressado dentro do peito, e, apesar de estar aconchegada por Shoran, começou a tremer.

 -Calma- ele a consolou, apertando os braços ao redor. E, dando-lhe um beijo suave na têmpora, acrescentou: -Ainda não está bem, Sakura? Será que me precipitei ao garantir a seus criados que você estava bem?- O calor, a preocupação na voz dele a confortavam como nunca. 

 Mas havia uma voz cheia de orgulho que falava mais alto em seu coração que a fez responder:

  -Não, você estava certo. Foi apenas um choque. Tem um lenço, por favor?

 Sakura teria detestado qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse presenciado um momento seu de pura fraqueza e que a levara a lagrimas histéricas. Talvez viesse a detestar Shoran também, quando o dia amanhecesse e pudesse pensar melhor sobre o que ocorrera e ver quanto suas lagrimas e sua falta de força pudessem ter diminuído sua imagem perante ele. Mas, naquele instante íntimo de escuridão e segurança, poderia deixar-se ficar no calor dos braços de Shoran, apenas usufruindo o luxo de poder confiar em um homem.

 Ele se movia, na intenção de procurar um lenço nos bolsos, ate que, ao achar um, colocou-o entre as mãos de Sakura.

 -Obrigada- ela murmurou, secando as lagrimas que ainda molhavam seu rosto, tranquila por imaginar que, quando Shoran a visse mais claramente, as marcas de seu choro compulsivo já teriam desaparecido. Podia ser uma atitude ate vaidosa, imaginou, mas sabia que não podia permitir que um homem atraente a visse sem ser em seu melhor estilo.

 E, enquanto passava o tecido suave pelo rosto, uma idéia lhe ocorreu de repente, levando-a a indagar.

 -E você, Shoran? Está bem? Porque, depois de derrubar aquele homem horrível e suportar meus golpes... bem, eu... sinto muito pelo que fiz. Não consigo imaginar o que me deu...

 -Você estava apenas reagindo, fazendo o que achava ser certo para se defender.- Ele sorriu.- E acho que fez um bom trabalho... Mas creio que não fiquei ferido.

 Alguns golpes vindo dela não lhe teriam feito mal, Sakura analisava, porem, se aquele salteador tivesse conseguido usar sua arma... jamais se perdoaria se Shoran tivesse sido ferido no incidente, ainda mais por sua causa.

 -E... entao?- indagou, imaginando que ele deveria passar-lhe uma descompostura, alias, bem merecida.

 -E... entao o que?- Shoran estranhou.

 -A reprimenda que deve estar preparando desde que saiu de Tomoeda. Onde está ela?

 -Ah, isso... –Ele riu e, logo em seguida, bocejou.- Vou deixa-la para amanha de manha; por enquanto, acho que nós dois merecemos pelo menos uma boa hora de sono. O que acha?

 Sakura assentiu de leve, sentindo um aperto no peito por ele. Shoran devia ter passado metade da noite atrás da irmã e as outras poucas horas tentando encontra-la, para encontra-la sendo atacada por um bandoleiro e ainda tendo que defende-la...

 -Como sempre, não me parece estar falando com bom senso- repreendeu-o, porem com simpatia. E tentou agasta-se de seus braços.- Como pode pensar em dormir com uma mulher chorona praticamente sobre você?

 Seria bom para ela afastar-se, avaliou Sakura. Já era doloroso demais estar ali, usufruindo o calor daquele abraço, sabendo antecipadamente quando iria sentir saudade dele.

 -Você não me incomoda em nada- Shoran garantiu. E puxou-a de leve para perto de si novamente.- Alem do mais, vou conseguir dormir com muito mais tranqüilidade sabendo que você está aqui, junto de mim e em segurança.

 -Se é assim...- Ela se contentou em repousar a cabeça sobre o peito dele.- Para mim, está muito bom aqui.

 Alguns minutos se passaram num silencio quebrado apenas pelo ruído da carruagem avançando pela estrada.

 -Shoran?- Sakura chamou em voz baixa.

 -Sim- Ele já parecia um tanto adormecido.

 -Onde encontrou um cavalo para vir atrás de mim?

 -Com Hiiraguizawa. Acho que perdi um pouco do bom senso também e ganhei algum dinheiro num jogo de cartas.

 Se ele tivesse dito que havia roubado o dinheiro, ela não teria ficado mais surpresa.

 -Mas pensei que você nunca jogava!

 -E não jogava mesmo. Não ate esta noite.- A voz dele, na sonolência, guardava o mesmo tom de que ela se recordava, das noites em que falavam alguma coisa depois de terem feito amor.- Não conheço nada de cartas e jogos. Mas acho que o que me ajudou foi o fato de ser o único sujeito sóbrio ao redor daquela mesa.

 -Talvez tenha sido sorte de principiante.- Sakura disse, sabendo muito bem que não deveria erguer a mão para acariciar-lhe o rosto, o que, no entanto, estava fazendo.

 -Talvez – Shoran concordou, num tom que parecia demonstrar o mais doce dos carinhos. E, num movimento rápido, porem meigo, apertou a mão dela, que ainda o acariciava entre o pescoço e o queixo, de forma inocente, mas que provocou um aperto no coração de Sakura.

 E, apenas para afastar a impressão doce demais que ficava daquele afago, ela indagou:

 -E... como pode se envolver nesse tipo de jogo de que Hiiraguizawa tanto gosta? Porque apostam somas enormes, e você poderia perder muito...

Ele se afastou de repente.

 -Não sou tão pobre assim- observou, parecendo magoado.

 Sakura sabia que o atingira. Mesmo sem querer, comparava-o a seu falecido marido, que dava demasiada importância a prosperidade e a ascensão social.

 Sabia que Shoran estava fazendo tudo o que podia para restaurar a perda da fortuna da família, e o fazia de forma honesta, correta, não se casando com a primeira herdeira rica disponível.

-Eu não quis dizer que é pobre- Sakura se corrigiu.- Mas a maioria dos homens não carrega consigo uma quantia grande de dinheiro, ainda mais no meio da noite.

 Shoran não respondeu de imediato. Sakura chegou a imaginar se teria adormecido ou se estava ofendido ainda i não queria mais continuar o assunto.

 -Tenho  um relógio e um anel de ouro- disse ele, por fim, após alguns minutos. Parecia estar confessando um crime.- E Hiiraguizawa acabou convencendo aos outros jogadores de que as minhas peças valiam alguma coisa.

 Tal admissão atingiu Sakura, como sua indagação sobre a possibilidade de ele jogar o que havia atingido antes. Conhecia muito bem o anel e o relógio aos quais ele se referia. Não sabia qual preço eles poderiam conseguir num joalheiro, mas eram peças de valor incalculável para Shoran, eram a sua maior lembrança de que pertencia a sua família antiga e de boa linguagem.

 Apesar da fortuna que possuía e do titulo pelo qual pagara muito caro, Sakura sabia muito bem que muitas pessoas ainda a olhavam com certo desprezo por não passar de filha de um comerciante abastado. Conveniente apenas como amante para um cavalheiro feito Shoran Li, nunca como sua esposa.

 Um casamento assim causaria comentários sem-fim. E cavalheiros respeitáveis detestavam ser motivo de comentários na sociedade.

 Ela sentiu que o abraço de Shoran ficava mais frouxo e que sua respiração parecia estar mais ritmada e lenta. Talvez tivesse adormecido, imaginou. E continuo pensando, avaliando o que ele fizera naquela noite, colocando-se a uma mesa de jogo para poder segui-la.

 Arriscara tanto!

 Primeiro, porque apostara seus bens mais preciosos; depois, porque se pusera a caminho, no meio da noite, para conseguir alcança-la. Depois ainda, arriscara sua vida ao lutar com aquele saqueador. Shoran não era um homem dado a palavras elegantes ou discursos calculados. Mas seus atos falavam com eloqüência sobre  o que ele sentia por Sakura, o que ela reconhecia muito bem.

 Percy Kinomoto jamais lhe dera tanto valor assim. Ele a vira apenas como fonte de dinheiro e de possíveis herdeiros. E quando ela se mostrara incapaz de fornecer a segunda grande aspiração na vida, ele passara a despreza-la, ferindo-a bem fundo. Shoran, por outro lado, jamais seria capaz de feri-la. De forma alguma.

 Ele deixara de lado sua prudência costumeira e jogara por causa dela. Arriscara-se numa cavalgada em meio aos campos por ela, lançara-se contra um bandido que poderia ser extremamente perigoso. Tudo por ela.

 Sakura sorriu de leve, vendo que os primeiros sinais do dia começavam a clarear o horizonte. E, conforme os raios do sol ganhavam mais consistência naquele novo dia, e ela podia ver melhor as feições de Shoran adormecido ao seu lado, sentiu que seus sentimentos por ele eram muito mais fortes e intensos do que imaginara até entao. Mas não podia, como ele fizera, arriscara-se demais. Não podia e não iria arriscar. Com medo de perder o que, no momento, era-lhe mais caro na vida.

 Shoran acordou em tamanho sobressalto que poderia ter lançado Sakura ao chão da carruagem, não estivesse ela tão firmemente presa entre seus braços. E o sobressalto acabou por desertá-la também.

 -O que houve, meu querido?- ela indagou, assustada, ainda meio adormecida.- Sonhou com aquele salteador?

 -Ah... algo assim- Shoran resmungou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, ainda sentindo a terrível pressão que o pânico causara em seu peito.

 Mas podia lembrar-se do sonho que tivera, mas sabia que ele lhe parecera tão real e urgente que ainda estava preso em sua mente. Tratava-se de um jogo de cartas, com certeza, no qual as apostas iam ficando cada vez mais altas. Muito altas. E ele estava a ponto de ficar arruinado. Mas havia uma impressão de medo e de confiança louca em si próprio que o fizeram baixar a mão sobre a mesa, mostrando as cartas que, estranhamente, possuíam a aparência de notas bancarias.

 Não ganhara o jogo. Seu adversário, sim, com notas mais altas. E ele, Shoran, perdera tudo: sua honra, seu coração...

 -Onde acha que estamos agora?- perguntou, tentando esquecer as lembranças do terrível pesadelo. Procurava também controlar a respiração acelerada e afastar-se de Sakura, sentindo que, de alguma forma, assim seria mais seguro. O dia amanhecia e parecia-lhe absurdo estar ainda abraçando-a, ali mesmo, na privacidade da carruagem. Embora quisesse muito continuar com Sakura nos braços, precisava afastar-se dela.

 Ela tentou disfarçar um bocejo e olhou pela janela. Já não parecia disposta a permanecer nos braços de Shoran, e ele chegou a imaginar que não passara de immpressao sua a ternura que chegara a sentir em sua voz. No entanto Sakura lhe acariciara o rosto...

 -Estamos prestes a passar por uma pequena ponte- Sakura informou, ainda olhando para fora.- Imagino que Gifu esteja do outro lado e sinto que iremos encontrar nossos fugitivos em breve.

 Ela preferiu sentar-se no banco oposto e contou a Shoran sobre seu costume de passar por ali todas as vezes que vinha de Tomoeda. Depois perguntou:

 -Que horas são?

 Ele procurou pelo precioso relógio de ouro no bolso do colete.

 -Já passa das sete- disse.- Acho que seu cocheiro e o rapaz que o acompanha devem estar exaustos, isso para não falar dos cavalos.

 -Espero que alcancemos Hideki e sua irmã antes que eles nem se quer tenham tempo para descansar. Assim, todos nós poderemos descansar um pouco antes de retornarmos a Tomoeda.

 Shoran apenas assentiu, mas sem muita convicção. Queria, sim, e muito, alcançar sua irmã antes que ela arriscasse colocar sua reputação em cheque. Mas isso significava que terá de afastar-se de Sakura novamente e, dessa vez, sem chances de uma volta.

Oie!!!!!!

Gente 1000000000 desculpas pela demora, eu estava meio q sem inspiração esses dias.Mas finalmente terminei! Eu vou tentar postar o próximo capitulo com mais rapidez (não se preocupem -).

Bem os agradecimentos:

**_Kath Klein:_**_ É mais do que uma HONRA!!!!! Ter vc como uma das leitoras de minha fic. Adoro suas historias principalmente A Flor da China. Muito obrigada pelo seu apoio!!!!!. Beijos._

**_Anna Lenox: _**_Oi Anna!! __Que isso nao é pra tanto (''), ainda nao sou tao boa assim, mas espero ta melhorando. Beijo amiga!!!_

**_Miaka Hiiragizawa: _**_Oi Miaka-chan!!!! __Muito obrigada pelo seu apoio e q bom q vc gostou do enredo. Beijos._

**_Fab Lang: _**_Brigadinha Fab -, nada mal pra uma novata né? Q bom q vc esteja gostando 1000 beijos!!!_

Bem eu acho q eu não esqueci ninguém, ... mas caso eu tenha esquecido aqui vai o recado: valeu pela review e pelo seu apoio.

**_Propagandas: _**_ Leiam essas fics:_

Entre a Cruz e a Espada 

A Walk To Remember O Coraçao de Uma Guerreira 

**__**

Anjo Rebelde 

Bem gente vejo vcs no próximo cap. Beijos.

Warina -


	5. V Capitulo

Capitulo V

Seis horas depois de ter partido de Tomoeda, a carruagem de lady Kinomoto parava diante de uma hospedaria elegante, de boa aparência. E estacionou bem abaixo da placa, onde um brasão de armas antigas era a imagem que mais sobressaía no metal. Sakura encarou Shoran e tentou parecer casual:

-Com certeza, Hideki e sua irmã ainda não devem ter saído para tomarem a estrada.- Estava envergonhada pela forma como se deixara dominar pelo medo e pela aflição na noite anterior, gritando como uma louca enquanto Shoran e o homem lutavam dentro da carruagem, depois atacando seu defensor com cega histeria. E, como se isso fosse suficiente, acabara por humilhar-se ainda mais ao chorar feito uma criança, agarrando-se a Shoran como se ele fosse seu último recurso.

Ele suportara tudo com classe e compreensão, mas isso não aliviava a maneira como Sakura se sentia agora. Se aprendera alguma coisa em sua vida, era que uma mulher deve saber como viver sozinha, cuidando de si mesma contra todas as adversidades do mundo. Ninguém mais poderia faze-lo por ela, muito menos um homem. E não permitiria que Shoran Li a convencesse do contrario.

No assento diante dela, Shoran esticou as pernas e permitiu-se rir, antes de comentar:

-Bem, se o jovem Kinomoto conseguir tirar minha irmã da cama assim tão cedo, entao ele é um homem bem melhor do que eu.

O significado de tais palavras acabou por atingir o próprio Shoran, fazendo-o franzir a testa logo em seguida e perguntar:

-Seu sobrinho teria a decência de alugar quartos separados para ambos, não?

Por algum motivo que ela mesma desconhecia, tal pergunta a irritou.

-É claro que sim -respondeu, um tanto brusca.- Meu sobrinho é um rapaz honrado. E não é pelo fato de ter sido tolo o suficiente para fugir para Kioto com sua irmã que vai fazer algo para manchar a honra da moça. Afinal, ela não é nenhuma herdeira rica, nem ele é um caça-dotes.

A emenda apresentada por lorde Hashimoto na Casa dos Lordes tornara bem mais difícil para homens inescrupulosos seduzirem moças de grande fortuna. E, agora, poucos se aventuravam a seguir até Kioto, onde mulheres de menor idade ainda podiam casar-se sem o consentimento de suas famílias. E a maior parte dos que o faziam acabavam por desonrar a garota durante a viagem, para que o casamento acabasse sendo inevitável.

Shoran olhou para Sakura, preocupado. Uma idéia surgira-lhe na mente e o deixava irritado.

-Está querendo acusar minha irmã de perseguir seu sobrinho por causa do dinheiro que ele tem?

-Bem, ela não seria a primeira...

Sakura arrependeu-se do que dissera assim que as palavras soaram, mas já era tarde para recupera-las. Fuutie podia ser atirada e imprudente, mas era também carinhosa e franca. Muito diferente das garotas interesseiras que haviam investido contra Hideki nas ultimas temporadas que ele e Sakura haviam passado em Tomoeda.

E, se Sakura e Shoran encontrassem os dois namorados na hospedaria, como ela estava certa de que aconteceria, talvez nunca mais o visse. E, se pudessem brigar antes de se separarem, se sua despedida fosse cheia de magoa e rancor, talvez fosse melhor para ambos, avaliava. Mas temia aquele olhar de dignidade ultrajada que cia em Shoran. Ainda mais porque aqueles olhos castanhos, magoados, a perseguiriam todas as noites de sua vida, por mais distante que ela estivesse.

-Poderia ficar surpresa com a quantidade de homens e mulheres que formam casais felizes, sem preocupações quanto ao dinheiro, senhora- disse Shoran, muito serio. Poderia jogar suas palavras contra ela, numa acusação fria, mas preferia manter a calma, deixando Sakura mais embaraçada com isso.

E a resposta dela veio rápida e cáustica, antes mesmo que pudesse controla-la:

-Quando não há uma fortuna envolvida no caso, talvez.

Shoran não demonstrou seus sentimentos, manteve-se fleumático como sempre. Mas alguma coisa no brilho de seus olhos mostrou a Sakura que ela acabava de perder mais pontos diante dele.

Nesse momento, o jovem criado que acompanhava o cocheiro abriu a porta da carruagem. Tirou o chapéu e colocou-o junto ao peito, em sinal de respeito, enquanto observava Shoran preparar-se para descer.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso.- disse ele, em tom baixo.

-Com certeza- Sakura concordou, não querendo perder a pose. Deixou que ele a ajudasse a apear, sabendo que aquele toque em sua mão poderia ser o último.

Soltou-se, virou-se para a entrada da hospedaria e seguiu para lá, sem esperar para ver a reação de Shoran.

Ele que a seguisse, se quisesse.

Havia alguns hospedes no saguão de entrada e eles pareciam estar se preparando para partir. Sakura prestou atenção para ver algum sinal de Hideki ou de Fuutie entre aquelas pessoas, mas não os encontrou.

Reconheceu a esposa do dono do estabelecimento, que passava por entre os hospedes que iriam embora, levando uma bandeja com o desjejum de outros, que ela serviria no quarto, com certeza, pois se dirigia as escadas.

A bandeja estava coberta por um guardanapo e Sakura imaginou que tipo de comida haveria ali. Seu sobrinho insistia em comer ovos e peixe todas as manhas, dizendo que esse era o tipo de alimentação estimulava seu raciocínio. Mais uma vez indagara-se de que maneira um cientista como Hideki poderia ter se deixado enfeitiçar por uma criaturinha como Fuutie Li. Fosse como fosse, ele precisava recuperar seu bom senso, avaliou, mesmo que tivesse de ameaçar deserda-lo.

O dono da hospedaria apareceu, entao, por trás do balcão, trazendo as contas dos hospedes que partiam. E, assim que percebeu a presença de Sakura no saguão, deixou-os para que averiguassem as contas e seguiu em direção a ela. Curvou-se exageradamente diante de Sakura e exclamou, sorridente:

-Lady Kinomoto! Mas que grande prazer tornar a recebe-la aqui! Imaginamos que ainda ficaria algumas semanas em Tomoeda. Eu lamento, mas o quarto que costuma ocupar estará tomado até depois de amanha. Porem, é claro, poderemos acomoda-la muito bem até, mesmo assim. Na verdade avisei ao sr. Kinomoto ontem a noite, assim que chegou, que também a presença dele, embora surpreendente, era muito bem vinda em nosso estabelecimento.

-Ah, entao ele está aqui!- Sakura exclamou, aliviada. Tinha vontade de abraçar o militar reformado e dar-lhe um beijo ali mesmo, diante de todos, tamanha era sua alegria por saber que sua busca tivera sucesso mais cedo do que esperava.- Se puder, por favor, levar-nos até os aposentos em que ele se encontra... Tenho um assunto urgente a tratar com meu sobrinho.

O sorriso do homem diminuiu um pouco.

-Mas... deve haver algum engano, entao, senhora. O sr. Kinomoto e sua jovem noiva jantaram aqui ontem a noite, porem partiram logo em seguida para Wakani.

Logo atrás de si, Sakura sentia a presença de Shoran, que chegara a murmurar algo quando o hospedeiro dissera a palavra "noiva". Mas, agora, ele se mantinha calado.

-Wakani?- ela repetiu.- Tem certeza?

-Absoluta, senhora. O Sr. Kinomoto foi bem claro quanto a isso. Eu pensei que a hora era muito adiantada para que eles seguissem viagem. Cheguei a dizer-lhes que talvez fosse difícil encontrarem alojamentos em Wakani, pois era muito tarde.- O homem olhou para seus outros hospedes, que pareciam impacientes com a demora.- Por favor, queira me desculpar, senhora, mas preciso atender aquela gente.

-Claro, claro...

Assim que ele se afastou, Sakura voltou-se para Shoran.

-Porque ele estaria com tanta pressa?- indagou, contrariada.- Sempre paramos aqui quando estamos seguindo para Yokohama.****

-Parece-me que o motivo é bastante óbvio, não?- Shoran rebateu.- Estão ansiosos para chegarem a Kioto o quanto antes. Alem do mais, seu sobrinho é esperto, deve ter imaginado que, se você viesse atrás dele , este seria o primeiro lugar em que pararia.

Sakura respirou fundo. Ele estava visivelmente calmo e controlado, enquanto ela sentia que o chão lhe fugia sob os pés. Contava em encontrar Hideki ali e acabar com aquela perseguição o mais rápido possível!

-Se continuarmos a viagem, poderemos chegar a Wakani antes que saiam de lá?- perguntou, ansiosa.

-Bem, são mais de trinta quilômetros... E com a feira de rua para nos atrapalhar... Vamos chegar apenas por volta o meio dia.

Sakura se impacientava. Se pudesse por as mãos em Hideki e Fuutie, poderia estrangula-los por lhe causarem tantos problemas. A ultima coisa de que precisava no momento era continuar perseguindo-os pelo país.

-Alem do mais- Shoran acrescentou, pensativo, apontando para a janela por onde Sakura podia divisar sua carruagem.- não podemos simplesmente entrar na carruagem e seguir viagem. Precisamos de cavalos descansados e alimentados, e seu pobre cocheiro e o coitado do rapaz precisam descansar. E temos o problema do bandido. Precisamos dar queixa do que aconteceu.

O mundo inteiro parecia estar conspirando contra ela, Sakura analisou Sakura, aborrecida. Sentiu as mãos suadas e o estomago revirando. Não tivesse ficado tão nauseada na noite anterior, ficaria agora, ali diante de todas aquelas pessoas. Pior ainda: diante de Shoran Li!

Seria bem-feito para ela se a deixasse ali mesmo, Shoran dizia a si. Com o que ganhara no jogo da noite anterior, poderia continuar perseguindo Hideki Kinomoto e Fuutie sozinho, deixando Sakura para trás. Mas aquelas doces horas, depois que a defendera do bandido ainda estavam em sua memória, mesmo tendo ela deixado bem claro, depois, que não queria seus conselhos, sua ajuda ou sua companhia. Entao, analisava, porque não a deixava e seguia seu caminho? Lady Kinomoto que cuidasse de si mesma! Qualquer homem racional agiria assim.

Até o momento, porem, ele sempre se vangloriara de ser um homem racional. Mas conhecera Sakura, perdera-se na beleza de seus incomparáveis olhos verdes, e sua vida estava perdida...

Prestou mais atenção a esse mesmos olhos verdes e notou-os opacos; na verdade, Sakura estava com uma aparência muito deprimida.

-O que houve, minha cara?- perguntou.- Não me parece bem.

-E você ainda tem que aprender muito sobre ser um cavalheiro, sr. Li!- ela rebateu, subitamente ríspida.- É claro que não pareço bem! como queria que eu estivesse?! Fui acordada no meio da noite com seus gritos, levada a fazer uma viagem no meio da madrugada! Fui atacada por um salteador de estrada! E agora estou diante da possibilidade de perseguir meu sobrinho pela metade do país! Eu, provavelmente quebraria um espelho se olhasse para um no estado em que me encontro.

Os outros hospedes estavam lançando olhares inquisitivos e curiosos para eles agora. Shoran detestava ser objeto de curiosidade. Puxou Sakura para um local mais discreto, pouco abaixo das escadas e explicou:

-Eu não disse que a sua aparência estava ruim, e você sabe muito bem disso. Está linda como sempre. Mas é que...me parece...doente.

Ela se preparava para rebater novamente, porem Shoran ergueu as mãos, num gesto de defesa e rendição:

-Está bem, admito que tem todo o direito de sentir-se doente pelo que vem acontecendo nas ultimas horas. Mas não diga nada agora, apenas ouça o que tenho a dizer: você precisa de descanso e de comida, bem como seus criados e os cavalos. Vou cuidar disso com o hospedeiro. Entao, enquanto estiver se recuperando da viagem desta noite, vou cuidar para que alguém cuide daquele fora-da-lei.

Sakura esperou até que Shoran terminasse, para depois perguntar:

-E o que propõe que façamos depois?

-Bem... vamos ter que conversar. Para decidirmos nosso próximo passo.

-Está bem, então.

Ele estava surpreso por ter conseguido convence-la tão facilmente.

-Tem certeza?

Mais uma vez, os olhos dela lançaram chispas verdes de irritação em sua direção.

-Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa?! Acha que me oponho a você por... diversão?

-Mas, claro que não!- Shoran mentiu.- Eu só quis dizer que... bem, não importa.- O que poderia dizer que não o metesse ainda num problema maior?

Os hospedes, tendo pago suas contas, partiram com um certo burburinho, o que chamou a tenção de Sakura, desviando-a da conversa, para alivio de Shoran.

Assim que o saguão ficou vazio, ele se aproximou do hospedeiro e explicou:

-Vamos ter de seguir viagem antes do anoitecer, mas, nesse meio tempo, lady Kinomoto, seu cocheiro e o criado que o acompanha precisarão de acomodações para poderem descansar.

Os olhos do homem brilharam.

-É sempre um prazer abrigar lady Kinomoto, senhor!

-Ah, e os cavalos também precisam de cuidados.

-Providenciarei para que os rapazes do estábulo dêem um tratamento todo especial a eles, fique tranquilo, senhor...

-Li. Shoran Li. – Shoran não gostou muito da forma com que o homem olhava. – Sou um velho amigo da família de lady Kinomoto. A... noiva do sobrinho dela é minha irmã.

-Ah, de fato, senhor? –O rosto do hospedeiro se iluminou, como sempre acontecia quando as pessoas falavam de Fuutie. –Ela é uma criatura adorável! Não, imagino como um rapaz calado e sisudo como o sr. Hideki Kinomoto conseguiu ficar noivo de alguém tão cheia de vida, mas eu sei que o amor é freqüentemente cheio de contrastes, não é mesmo?

-Acredito que sim –Shoran concordou, imaginando se era assim também em relação aos sentimentos intensos e profundos que ele tinha por Sakura.

-A propósito, minha irmã ou o sr. Kinomoto mencionaram algo sobre o local onde se hospedariam assim que chegassem a Wakani?

-Para falar a verdade, senhor, eles me perguntaram se eu poderia aconselhar um local em que fossem vem recebidos tão tarde da noite.

-E o senhor fez? –Shoran esforçava-se para não parecer tão desesperadamente interessado nas informações quanto estava de fato.

-Bem, minha esposa tem um primo que possui uma taverna na parte antiga da cidade, entre as hospedarias das estradas que ligam Tóquio a Kioto. Eu disse ao sr. Kinomoto que seria fácil ele e sua noiva encontrarem acomodações por lá, mesmo que chegassem muito tarde.

-Bem, obrigado por te-los aconselhado.- Shoran retirou uma moeda do bolso e ofereceu ao hospedeiro, que fez uma pequena cena para não aceita-la, até que a enfiou rapidamente no bolso da calça, dizendo:

-Vou cuidar imediatamente das acomodações de lady Kinomoto e seus criados, senhor.

-Ah, mais uma coisa!- Shoran pediu.

-Pois não, senhor.

Tivemos um pequeno problema a caminho daqui... um salteador.

-Oh, não me diga, senhor!- Os olhos do hospedeiro se arregalaram.- Espero que ninguém tenha ficado ferido! Esse bandido tem causado sérios problemas durante toda a primavera! O senhor não é o primeiro hospede que reclama de suas atividades.

-Espero ser o último, entao.- Shoran assentiu em direção a porta.- Trouxemos o infeliz conosco, para apresenta-lo as autoridades locais. Onde posso leva-lo?

-Bem, eu o levaria a Sami, sr. Li.- O hospedeiro apontou para uma direção que, para Shoran, pareceu ser noroeste.- Vão cuidar dele lá e acho que ficarão muito agradecidos ao senhor entrega-lo.

O hospedeiro se afastou para tomar as providencias quanto a acomodação de seus novos hospedes, e Shoran voltou para junto de Sakura, que se acomodara numa cadeira próxima. Novata, mais uma vez, o estado deplorável em que ela se encontrava, parecendo-lhe mais abatida do que deveria estar. Mas cuidou para nada dizer e não acender novamente a irritação dela. Culpado, imaginava que Sakura poderia ter dormido bem melhor se tivesse se deitado no banco oposto, em vez de ter ficado em seus braços. Ajoelhou-se diante dela e tomou-lhe uma das mãos. Senti-a mais quente do que minutos antes, mas não muito.

-O hospedeiro me disse que poderão cuidar do bandido em Sami. Vai ficar bem até eu voltar de lá?

-É claro que sim.- Ela se endireitou na cadeira. Não preciso de babá. Por mim, poderia levar aquela criatura asquerosa até Tókio, se quisesse. Posso cuidar muito bem de mim mesma.

Shoran assentiu de leve. Ela era, de fato, inquebrantável e teimosa. E desprezava seus cuidados como se ele não tivesse papel mais importante em sua vida do que o cocheiro ou o criado que trouxera. Levantou-se, um tanto irritado com a idéia, e indagou com ironia:

-Tão bem quanto ficou a noite passada, na carruagem?

Sakura fuzilou-o com o olhar.

-Ah, entao agora seria o momento apropriado para a repreensão que esteve guardando desde ontem á noite!- replicou.- Imagino que não deva estar menos amarga, agora, no desjejum...

Shoran jamais vira esse lado desagradável do temperamento de Sakura. Engoliu seco, repreendendo-se interiormente por ter se deixado envolver por ela, pela paixão que lhe despertava. Qualquer homem de com senso devia ter imaginado que uma rosa tão vibrante e linda devia ter grandes espinhos... E, agora, estava sentindo a dor que eles provocavam.

-Ontem a noite, você bem que merecia uma reprimenda- concordou.- Tentei mostrar certa compreensão, imaginando que já tivesse aprendido a lição de forma mais dura do que qualquer das minhas palavras poderia ensinar-lhe.

Sakura levantou-se, indignada com a audácia daquelas palavras.

-Você é bem presunçoso! Como ousa repreender-me como se eu fosse uma de suas irmãs?!

-Minhas irmãs têm muito mais res...- Ele se interrompeu, sabendo que não deveria chamar atenção sobre ambos, ainda mais porque agora outros hospedes desciam para o saguão. Baixou a voz, porem sua irritação ainda era evidente.- Podemos continuar esta discussão em particular quando eu voltar de Sami. Nesse ínterim, sugiro que coma algo e descanse.

-Eu já lhe disse que sou capaz de cuidar de mim mesma.

Se ficasse ali mais alguns segundo, a teimosia dela o forçaria a agarra-la pelos ombros e dar-lhe umas boas sacudidelas. Pior ainda: a animosidade entre ambos poderia leva-lo a toma-la em seus braços e dar-lhe um beijo tão feroz e intenso que causaria espanto aos outros hospedes, para depois virar folclore nas historias que se contassem sobre incidentes acontecidos na hospedaria.

Conforme Shoran se afastava, Sakura tentava controlar as emoções que a tomavam. Como pudera leva-lo para a sua cama tantas noites sem conhecer de fato a real natureza de seu caráter? Imaginara-o quieto, gentil, suave, e não o tipo de homem que ordena e exige mais do que ela poderia dar. Fora por isso que o preferia entre outros candidatos a serem seus amantes. Como poderia imaginar que o temperamento sutil e calado do sr. Li mascarasse um caráter forte que a fazia irritar-se mais e mais a cada minuto?!

Detestava ser manipulada! Talvez algum bem viesse, afinal, da fuga de Hideki com Fuutie, imaginou. A loucura de seu sobrinho a fizera ver aspectos do comportamento de Shoran que ignorava por completo. Agora podia ver-se livre dele sem nenhum constrangimento ou contrição.

Sakura endireitou-se ainda mais na cadeira, olhou pela janela e observou o assaltante que a atacara na noite anterior. Agora que o via a luz do dia, percebia que não passava de um pobre rapaz. Mas ele a assustara um bocado! O bandido encontrava-se com as mãos amarradas e presas a sela do cavalo que montava. E parecia estar implorando a Shoran para que não o entregasse as autoridades.

Mesmo sem querer, Sakura acabou sentindo pena. O rapaz, com certeza, seria enforcado por seus crimes, provavelmente cometido por impulsos da juventude dos quais ele não pensara nas conseqüências. Exatamente o tipo de impulso que a levara ao altar com Percy Kinomoto.

Pelo menos ela sobrevivera a seu erro e aprendera com ele. Sakura forçou-se a desviar o olhar e percebeu que o hospedeiro se aproximava.

-Já temos um quarto pronto para a senhora, lady Kinomoto.- ele informou, indicando-lhe a escada.- Não é um primor como eu gostaria que fosse, porque sei quanto gosta daqui, mas é um cômodo tranquilo nos fundos da casa. Se pretende descansar, não será de forma alguma perturbada com ruídos vindos da rua.

-Obrigada, senhor.- Ela abafou um bocejo.- Acho que preciso de fato dormir um pouco.

Mesmo antes de partir de Tomoeda, Sakura não tivera um bom dia e agora mal podia manter os olhos abertos, de tão cansada que se sentia.

-Um cavalheiro muito agradável, esse sr. Li- comentou o hospedeiro, enquanto acompanhava Sakura até o quarto.- Imagino que, com certeza, ficara satisfeita por recebe-lo em sua família.

-Família?!- ela estranhou. Seriam seus sentimentos por Shoran assim tão transparentes?, imaginou, perturbada.

-Sim, com o casamento de seu sobrinho e a irmã do sr. Li...- O homem sorriu, tentando parecer gentil e agradável.- A senhora e o sr. Li engendraram a união dos dois?

Sakura conteve a vontade de rir.

-Não, não. Muito ao contrario, senhor.

O hospedeiro pareceu não entender o que ela dizia.

-Ah, entao eles vão se casar por amor. Olhe, nem posso dizer que esteja surpreso com isso, sabe? Afinal, a moça me pareceu bastante afetuosa para com seu sobrinho, prestando absoluta atenção a cada palavra dele.

Como ela, um dia, prestara atenção a cada respiração de Percy, Sakura pensou, aborrecida. Ainda uma vez avaliou o que poderia ter atraído a vivaz srta. Li para seu calado sobrinho Hideki, a não ser a fortuna que ele possuía.

Chegaram ao quarto, o ultimo do longo corredor, e o hospedeiro abriu a porta e virou-se, sorridente.

-Aqui estamos! Quer que eu mande minha senhora preparar um bom desjejum?

Sakura sentia o estomago revirar só de pensar em comer. Ainda mais porque o cheiro da comida já preparada para outros hospedes parecia estar por toda parte.

-Apenas chá e torradas, por favor- pediu.- Não costumo dormir bem quando como muito.

-Chá e torradas, entao. Muito bem.- O hospedeiro sorriu.- Minha esposa vivia comendo apenas isso quando estava grávida, sabe? Não suportava bem o cheiro nem o gosto de mais nada.

Quando percebeu o que acabara de dizer, o pobre homem ficou mais vermelho do que uma beterraba.

-Chá e torradas- repetiu, sem graça.- Chá e torradas. Vou manda prepara-los de imediato, senhora. Ah, e não deixe de tocar a sineta se precisar de algo.

-Tenho certeza de que estarei bem confortável- Sakura assegurou.- Como sempre, alias.- E entrou no quarto, pensando aflita: _Ele não quis dizer nada alem do que falou. Não poderia ter desconfiado..._

Era estranho. Sabia que o homem não poderia ter desconfiado de nada. Era ridículo pensar que pudesse, mas a observação que ele fizera, de alguma forma fizera-a sentir seu estado como mais real, mais palpável. Seu filho crescia em seu ventre. A criança pela qual esperava tanto tempo e que desejara tanto. De certa forma, analisava, era bem melhor estar grávida agora do que ter tido um filho de Percy, por esse bebê não traria consigo toda a carga de ambição e mau caráter da família de Percy. E seria seu. Apenas seu. Uma criança que ela criaria com amor e carinho.

Podia esquecer tudo que lhe acontecera nos últimos dias, as emoções fortes que vivera, intensas e contrárias, porque agora imaginava-se brincando com seu filhinho. Poderia, finalmente, sentir toda a alegria de ser mãe. Poderia olhar para a sua carinha lindo e... e ver os belos, intensos, castanhos olhos de Shoran Li ali refletidos.

**Oi Gente!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eu sei q vcs já devem estar cansados d ouvir isso, mas, desculpa a demora. 1000000 desculpas, eu estou muito ocupada estes dias..... Bem, espero q tenham gostado desse capitulo. O outro eu estou pensando em fazer um pouco menor, mas ainda não sei. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, gente **

**Beijos**

**Warina -**


	6. VI Capitulo

Capítulo VI

Sakura despertou devagar. No banco em que se encontrava, ao lado da porta, Shoran lutava para não adormecer. Chegara havia de Sami e viera até o quarto para avisar Sakura de que partiriam para Wakani em breve. No entanto, ao encontra-la profundamente adormecida, não tivera coragem de acorda-la. Preferia sentar-se na única cadeira que aquele modesto aposento possuía e deixara-se ficar ali, embevecido, olhando para Sakura com olhos profundamente apaixonados. E, entao, ela despertou e o viu.

Naquele primeiro instante, o olhar de Sakura o fixou com uma expressão que parecia prometer tudo, em especial amor. Mas Shoran sabia, bem no fundo de seu coração, que não devia deixar-se enganar pelo brilho daqueles olhos tão verdes e lindos.

Podia até enganar-se, já que estava cansado, com sono, parcialmente fora de seu estado normal. Mas muitas coisas eram apenas fantasia em seu romance com Sakura Kinomoto, inclusive aquela ilusão. Assim, em segundos, ela acordou por completo e sentou-se na cama já com expressão mudada.

-O que está fazendo aqui?- protestou de pronto.- A quanto tempo está sentado aí?

Era difícil para Shoran precisar o que havia na voz dela, talvez medo ou inquietação ou hostilidade. Podia levantar-se, dar-lhe uma resposta hostil também, porem se sentia cansado demais para isso.

-Não fique tão alarmada- preferiu dizer.- Eu estava apenas vigiando seu sono. Estou aqui há menos de meia hora. Ia acorda-la, mas você estava dormindo tão tranquila que achei melhor não perturba-la.- Ele preferiu omitir a imensa vontade que sentira de deitar-se seu lado e dormir também, sentindo o calor de seu corpo. Afinal, se acordasse e o visse ali, Sakura, com o temperamento que possuía, poderia facilmente ter-lhe mordido as orelhas. Mas teria valido a pena, Shoran pensou.

Sua resposta calma pareceu tranqüilizá-la. Ela esfregou os olhos e se espreguiçou. Shoran sentiu seu corpo reagir de imediato ao vê-la assim, tendo na memória as lembranças das manhas em que havia m acordado juntos e ficado lado a lado, sentindo apenas o prazer de estarem sob as mesmas cobertas.

Ergueu as mão para soltar o colarinho que, de repente, parecia perturba-lo sobremaneira. Sakura ainda o olhava, mas agora sem a ternura de quando despertara e sem a irritação que sobreviera depois.

-Conseguiu colocar aquele rapaz atrás das grades?- perguntou ela.

-De certa forma, sim.- Shoran preparava-se para mais uma discussão.- Pelo que vejo, olhou bem para ele, para notar que ainda era jovem. Mal tinha barba, o pobre coitado. E sua pistola nem estava carregada.

Sakura percebeu algo de estranho na voz de Shoran e indagou, desconfiada:

-Você o deixou ir?!

-Não. Claro que não. O rapaz cometeu um crime grave, alias, mais de um. Assustou e roubou muitas pessoas nos últimos tempos. Mas não tive coragem de deixa-lo ser enforcado por isso.

-Muito bem. entao, o que fez?

-O regimento local estava fazendo um recrutamento em Wakani, e eu dei uma opção ao nosso jovem amigo para que escolhesse entre ser entregue as autoridades ou alistar-se na infantaria. Estão precisando de qualquer homem que se ofereça, já que o general Matsuo quer colocar um ponto final, de uma vez por todas, nas ambições desse tal de Wang. E o rapaz teve de escolher o exercito.

Sakura deixou a cama num átimo e se aproximou de Shoran, impetuosa, dando-lhe a impressão de que o atacaria. Ele até se preparou para defender-se do golpe, mas, surpreso, viu que ela passava os braços por seu pescoço. E recebeu um beijo completamente diferente de todos os que Sakura já lhe dera.

Os outros beijos, leves, provocantes ou profundos, sensuais ou ferozes, ardentes, haviam estado todos ligados a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro. Esse, porem, tinha um intrigante ar de inocência, no qual Shoran sentiu um sentimento mais profundo.

Um calor agradável passou-lhe pelo corpo, deixando-o aliviado e feliz. E, quando Sakura se afastou, parecendo tão chocada quanto ele pelo que fizera, Shoran respirou fundo e perguntou, ainda incerto:

-Porque fez isso?

Ela deu-lhe mais um beijo, mas agora na testa.

-Foi... por você ser um homem de bom coração e muito sábio- explicou.

Se fosse de fato sábio, ele teria controlado a pergunta que acabou fazendo e que vinha já fazia alguns dias atormentando-o:

-Se sou assim tão bom, o que a deixou tão ansiosa por se ver livre de mim?

Sakura afastou-se como se Shoran lhe tivesse dito algo terrível. Parecia vulnerável como ele nunca a vira. Havia dor e arrependimento nos olhos dela, e Shoran sentiu-se culpado por ter provocado seu sofrimento. Mas precisava saber a verdade, pensou, e aquela poderia se sua única chance de obter uma resposta honesta de Sakura. Por isso insistiu:

-Imaginei que tivéssemos um acordo. E tudo parecia estar indo tão bem! entao, de repente, recebi a sua carta, terminando com o nosso romance. Não acha que mereço uma explicação, pelo menos?

-Merece mais do que isso, Shoran, mas eu não posso lhe dar mais nada.- Sakura pressionou os lábios, pensando bem no que iria dizer, e prosseguiu:- Minha decisão nada tem a ver com você. Quero dizer, você não tem culpa de nada. Acho que eu deveria ter explicado melhor em minha carta.

O tom de compaixão que sentia na voz dela o irritou.

-Não sou uma criança, Sakura. Não precisava mentir para poupar meus sentimentos.

-Homens!- ela exclamou, aborrecida.- Vocês são todos iguais, sabia? Acham que são o centro de tudo!

-Muito bem, se não sou eu o problema, entao, o que é? Já que você admitiu que mereço uma explicação, de-me uma que faça sentido!

Sakura encarou-o por longos momentos, em silencio. E a grande paciência de Shoran já estava no limite quando ela decidiu dizer:

-Está bem. talvez você seja o problema, sim, mas não da forma como imagina. Nunca pensou que eu pudesse ter me apegado demais a você enquanto estivemos juntos?

Se estivesse em pé, Shoran com certeza, teria caído sobre a cadeira diante daquela revelação. Não, nunca considerara tal possibilidade e poderia nem acreditar nela agora, mas o olhar de Sakura e a impressão do beijo que acabara de dar-lhe ainda o perturbavam, como tentando provar-lhe que ela dizia a verade.

-Não entendo- ele murmurou.- Porque... sua afeição por mim seria um problema?

Sakura meneou a cabeça, começando a se exasperar.

-Talvez você não seja tão sábio quanto imaginei, afinal- comentou.- Diga-me, o que sentiu quando recebeu a minha carta?

-Bem, eu...- Shoran não estava acostumado a colocar seus sentimentos em palavras. Quanto mais profundos eles eram, mais dificuldade tinha para expressa-las.b

-Ficou feliz?- ela insistiu, apressada, querendo deixar sua indagação mais clara para ele.

Shoran apenas negou com a cabeça.

-Pode não acreditar- Sakura arrematou, agora num sussurro.- Mas eu também não estava feliz quando escrevi aquela carta.

Ela se afastou até a janela e ficou olhando para os campos muito verdes que a paisagem la fora oferecia. Continuou em tom dolorido:

-Não tive alternativa. Nosso rompimento pode fazer-nos sofrer agora; mas imagine quanto mais sofreríamos se tivéssemos de nos separar daqui a um mês, ainda mais no envolvimento em que estávamos....

Da forma como ela colocava a situação, sua decisão fazia sentido, porem Shoran não conseguia aceita-la. Na verdade, vendo-a ali, junto a janela, sua suave silhueta definida pela claridade do dia, seus cabelos iluminados pela luz do sol, ele se indagava porque, em nome de Deus, tinham de se separar.

Ainda olhando para os campos, Sakura indagava-se se Shoran acreditaria no que dissera. Sofrera, de fato, ao escrever aquela carta de despedida. Mesmo tendo se esforçado muito para manter seu relacionamento com Shoran em termos livres, sem compromissos, passara a gostar de seu amante muito mais do que deveria. E, quanto mais tempo ficasse em sua companhia, mais difícil seria para ambos dizerem-se adeus quando a temporada terminasse e tivessem de voltar as suas vidas normais, como fora acertado no inicio de seu romance.

Mas Shoran Li não era tolo. Era apenas calado, reservado, serio. Porem jamais tolo. E, quito como era, prestava atenção a tudo que se passava ao seu redor. Muito mais até do que um homem que gostasse de rir, brincar, falar. Se Sakura desse a ele tempo suficiente para pensar, Shoran poderia perceber que ela estava ocultando algo, e algo de suma importância.

Lembrando-se de tudo que estava em jogo ali, Sakura respirou fundo e endireitou os ombros. Teria muito tempo no futuro para olhar para trás e lamentar-se. No momento precisava manter-se firme a fim de não estragar seu futuro.

-Bem, entao agora você entende- disse, voltando-se para encara-lo.- Nós dois temos bom senso e responsabilidades suficientes para percebermos quando um romance não pode mais dar certo. Meu sobrinho e sua irmã sai ainda jovens demais para poderem reconhecer que sua fuga pode ter serias e terríveis conseqüências para ambos. Portanto, agora que já descansamos, acho que devemos seguir nossa viagem para conseguirmos alcança-los antes que atinjam Kioto.

Shoran assentiu e levantou-se. O assunto sobre seu relacionamento com Sakura já estava colocado de lado.

-Conheço minha irmã muito bem e sei que ela e Hideki não poderiam ter deixado Wakani muito cedo- disse.- Ela sempre dorme demais pela manha. Portanto, já nos adiantamos bastante. Com sorte, o tempo vai continuar bom e poderemos alcança-los antes que passem por Mauko.

-Não. Nós não vamos alcança-los em parte alguma- Sakura corrigiu, muito seria. Imaginava que deveria ter sido mais esperta e ter partido dali antes que Shoran voltasse de Sami, mas o cansaço a vencera.

-Por favor, continue sendo o homem sensato que demonstrou ser até agora e volte para Tomoeda depois de dormir um pouco. Pretendo continuar a viagem sozinha.

Shoran encarou-a por momentos, avaliando suas palavras. Depois observou:

-E quem é você para falar em sensatez?- Passou os dedos por entre os cabelos, num gesto que lhe era peculiar, e, sem deixar de olha-la, prosseguiu:- Não aprendeu nada com os acontecimentos de ontem a noite? Se insiste em perseguir Fuutie e Hideki, precisa de mim a seu lado.

-É claro que aprendi com o que houve ontem, mas, ao que me parece, não da mesma forma que você. No futuro, cuidarei para não andar desarmada por lugares desertos e de madrugada. Ao chegarmos a Wakani, vou procurar um negociante de armas e comprar pistolas para Tsuki e Himura. Isso o satisfaz?

-Não.- Shoran começava a se irritar com aquela teimosia de Sakura.- Há muitos outros perigos numa estrada que duas pistolas não poderiam enfrentar. Como tempestades, enchentes, problemas com a carruagem ou com os cavalos. Seu criado não passa de um rapazola sem muita força, e o seu cocheiro já está bem velho. Não consigo entender porque insiste em não querer minha companhia.

Sakura sentiu um aperto no estômago. Não podia deixar que Shoran ficasse muito tempo a seu lado e começasse a meditar demais sobre seu rompimento. Pensava rápido, tentando encontrar uma resposta que colocasse um ponto final naquela discussão, mas ele falou primeiro e sua voz já estava calma novamente:

-Não provei ser útil?- Shoran sorriu de leve.

-É claro que sim, mas...

Ele se aproximou e colocou suavemente dois dedos sobre seus lábios. O gesto não seria suficiente para cala-la, mas a fazia lembrar-se do toque gentil, e carinhoso dele em outras partes de seu corpo, e parecia tira-la da realidade.

-Por favor, não complete seu elogio com algo desagradável- pediu Shoran, suave.- Eu vou com você e não a nada que possa fazer para me impedir. Tenho um cavalo e dinheiro suficiente para a viagem, e, se não permitir que sua em sua carruagem, eu o farei por minha conta e risco. Prometo não atrapalha-la em nada e estarei sempre presente se houver necessidade da minha ajuda para qualquer coisa.

Shoran deixou de toca-la. Continuava sorrindo.

-Agora, podemos, por favor, agir como adultos que somo?- pediu.- Temos um objetivo em comum e conseguiremos alcança-lo com mais facilidade se juntarmos nossas forças.

Sakura respirou fundo. Reconhecia que ele tinha razão, porem não pretendia ceder. Na verdade, não o queria por perto porque não desejava pensar nele, vê-lo, sentir que ainda o amava. Mas, apesar de tudo, tinha de concordar com Shoran.

-Está certo -murmurou, embora a contragosto.- Vamos seguir juntos até encontrarmos Fuutie e Hideki.- Sakura esperava, do fundo do coração, que isso não demorasse muito a acontecer.

O sorriso antes incerto de Shoran abriu-se mais, alegrando-lhe suas feições.

-Não fique desse jeito, entao -sugeriu.- Não vai ser tão ruim quanto pensa. Prometo.

Sakura olhou-o, um tanto desconfiada. Cada hora que passava em companhia de Shoran colocava em maior risco seu futuro e seu coração.

-Será apenas por mais alguns dias- ele insistiu, erguendo-lhe o queixou com dedos suaves.- Entao, vai poder ficar livre de mim. Nesse meio tempo, dou-lhe minha palavra de honra que me comportarei da melhor forma possível.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Sentia uma enorme vontade de acariciar-lhe o rosto, de mostrar-lhe quanto ainda o queria. E não era o comportamento dele nos próximos dias que a preocupava, mas o seu próprio...

Oie Gente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Entao, o que acharam desse? Esse até agora foi o meu record. E, eu sei, muito curto,...... mas eu não teva com muita inspiração para fazer um capitulo longo, o próximo vai ser maiorzinho, p-r-o-m-e-t-o!

**Tadinho do Shoran, ........ acho que eu to pegando um pouco pesado no emcional dele......**

**Shoran: Èéééé, estou indignado!**

**Warina: Ah, não reclama, pelo menos eu t botei ao lado da Sakura.**

**Shoran: Pelo menos.....**

**Bem gente, muito obrigda pelas reviews!!!!!!! Estou com o comecinho do capitulo 7 já datilografado, entao acho que não vai demorar muito.**

**Beijos**

**Warina ******


	7. VII Capitulo

Capítulo VII

-Tem certeza de que não quer comer nada antes de seguirmos viagem?- Shoran perguntou a Sakura quando se preparavam para deixar a hospedaria.

Ela negou com a cabeça e acrescentou:

-Tomei um desjejum reforçado esta manha enquanto você foi a Sami. E você? No comeu ainda hoje e nem dorme direito há horas.

Shoran imaginou que ela pudesse sugerir que ele ficasse para trás, a fim de descansar, e depois encontra-la em Junki ou Yobi, mas não estava disposto a morder a isca.

-Estou bem- respondeu apenas. E deixou o orgulho de lado ao permitir que Sakura acertasse a conta da hospedaria. Afinal, mal ocupara uma cadeira por meia hora enquanto ela dormia. Alem disso, poderia ainda passar por alguma situação em que viria a precisar de todo o dinheiro de que dispunha no momento.

Assim, pouco depois, Sakura entrou na carruagem auxiliada por seu criado, e Shoran montou o cavalo que Hiiraguizawa lhe emprestara. Mas ela colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e sugeriu:

-Porque não amarra seu animal a carruagem ou deixa que Tsuki siga nele, e você viaja aqui dentro? Poderia dormir um pouco, se quisesse.

Shoran não entendeu o motivo de tal oferecimento, já que, havia pouco, Sakura se mostrara tão ansiosa por ver-se livre de sua presença. Preferiu negar com a cabeça, sabendo que a proximidade de Sakura, bem como seu perfume, seriam uma tortura a qual ele não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo. Prometera comportar-se e, na intimidade da carruagem, sua promessa poderia ser facilmente quebrada.

-Muito bem, então.- Ela parecia irritada com a negativa.- No entanto, se mudar de idéia... Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não sabia que você podia ser tão teimoso!

Shoran sorriu de leve e observou, tranquilo:

-Isso faz de nós muito parecidos, lady Kinomoto.- E, incitando seu animal, se pôs na estrada. Logo atrás de si ouviu a porta da carruagem ser fechada com força, para depois o veiculo colocar-se em movimento.

Durante toda a tarde, seguiram por uma estrada antiga. Ela passava entre belas montanhas e os campos que se abriam junto ao rio, que seguia para oeste, rumo ao o Pacifico.

Shoran mantinha-se firme em sua cela, evitando olhar para a carruagem. Ainda mais porque, quando o fizera havia algum tempo, notara que Sakura o observava com insistência. Naquele momento, seus olhos tinham se encontrado, e fora como se suas almas pudessem ter se tocado. Uma sensação deliciosa passara pelo corpo de Shoran, fazendo-o imaginar que dividiam algo muito particular e intimo, muito mais do que durante o tempo em que dormiam juntos.

O momento mágico durou pouco, porem, pois logo um posto de pedágio surgiu após uma curva ,quebrando o enlevo. Shoran apeou, pagou a taxa e perguntou ao funcionário da cabine:

-Imagino que possa ter visto uma carruagem alugada com um casal ainda muito jovem, que passou por aqui ontem a noite. Talvez se lembre da moça... uma garota vistosa, alegre, com longos cabelos castanhos.

O homem logo sorriu.

-Ah, sim!- recordou-se.- Uma criatura linda com certeza! Linda!

-De fato. É minha irmã.- Shoran lembrava-se muito bem do poder de sedução que Fuutie sempre tivera. Mesmo quando, ainda muito jovem, ela era colocada de castigo por alguma travessura que cometera, seu olhar e aquele sorriso maravilhosos eram suficientes para abrandar a autoridade que ele tentava manter e faziam-no desmanchar em ternura.

-No entanto, senhor- continuou o funcionário federal, tirando Shoran de seus pensamentos- , não foi ontem a noite que eles passaram por aqui. Foi esta manha.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro que sim, senhor. Tiveram um pequeno problema com a carruagem e pararam aqui por algum tempo. E o rapaz levou umas três horas para consertar o veiculo.

Shoran sentiu-se animar. Ofereceu uma moeda ao homem, para agrada-lo pela sua ajuda, e disse sorrindo:

-Obrigado pela informação. Há quanto tempo ele partiram?

O homem consultou seu relógio de bolso.

-Bem, eu diria que saíram daqui há umas três horas, talvez um pouco menos. Espero que não estejam com problemas.

-Problemas? Não, não, claro que não.- Shoran imaginava que poderia alcançar sua irmã e Hideki antes do entardecer, e estava ansioso.- Na verdade, quero alcança-los para dar-lhe noticias. Boas noticias.

-Ah, entao não vai demorar a encontra-los, senhor. Alem do mais, apesar de o rapaz ter consertado a carruagem, imagino que ela não esteja tão boa assim para poder ser páreo para o veiculo que segue com o senhor.- O homem apontou de leve para a carruagem de Sakura.- O homem apontou de leve para a carruagem de Sakura.

Shoran agradeceu mais uma vez e seguiu até a carruagem, levando o cavalo pelas rédeas.

-O que tanto falou com aquele sujeito?- Sakura quis saber assim que ele se aproximou.

-Eu estava perguntando sobre minha irmã e seu sobrinho. Alias, se você tivesse vindo sem mim, imagino que nunca teria conseguido as informações de que aquele homem me passou, porque não teria falado com ele.-Shoran explicou a ela tudo que acontecera.

Sakura ouviu em silencio interessada. Quando ele terminou seu relato, sorriu e perguntou:

-Está me dizendo que já os teríamos alcançado se não tivéssemos parado em Sami esta manha?

Shoran entreabriu os lábios, mas nada disse, e ela se pôs a rir. E aquela risada pareceu-lhe extremamente contagiosa. Talvez os muitos anos de seriedade que passara o tivessem esgotado um pouco e estava ansioso por poder rir também, o que passou a fazer, com gosto.

-Imagino que estamos quites agora- ele afirmou depois.- O que acha? Vamos entrar num acordo sobre o que fazer agora.

-Bem, creio que nem há necessidade de pensarmos muito.- Sakura secou as lagrimas que sua risada provocara.- Se estamos assim tão perto deles, temos que prosseguir depressa para alcança-los logo!

-Está bem, entao. Vamos!

-Só acho estranho que...

-Sim?

-Se Hideki e Fuutie deixaram a hospedaria ontem à noite, seguindo direto para Wakani... porque levaram a noite inteira para chegarem aqui?

-Boa pergunta. Talvez por causa do problema com a carruagem sobre o qual o funcionário do pedágio comentou. Ou acha que acabaram passando a noite em Sami, afinal, e deram dinheiro ao hospedeiro para que mentisse para nós?

Sakura ergueu os ombros.

-Só vamos saber quando os encontrarmos. Agora, pela ultima vez, será que vai se deixar persuadir a seguir viagem aqui dentro? Mais algumas horas juntos não nos farão tão mal assim, ainda mais se você dormir...

o convite era tentador, mas Shoran tornou a negar com a cabeça e explicou:

-Vou dormir bem apenas quando levar minha irmã de volta para casa. É melhor seguirmos como estamos, porque assim poderei pagar os pedágios mais prontamente, abrir os portões e coisas assim.

A expressão de decepção no rosto de Sakura quase o fez pensar sua decisão, mas as palavras dela, não:

-Você é quem sabe. Se prefere assim, que assim seja!

Shoran tornou a montar, dizendo:

-Sabe de uma coisa? Isto está me parecendo uma caça a raposa.

-Ah, eu bem que gostaria de ter dois bons cães farejadores, para Wakani para encontrar aqueles fujões bem depressa!

Logo em seguida, retomaram viajem, dirigindo-se, por trás das colinas, a oeste, e Shoran seguia, compenetrado, os pensamentos involuntariamente voltados para o seu futuro com Sakura. Um futuro que, ao que parecia, não haveria.

De dentro da carruagem, ela o observava e notava sua expressão pensativa. No que ele estaria pensando?, indagava-se, curiosa. Talvez estivesse arrependido por ter insinuado em que parassem em Sami.

Ela gostava de saber que estivera certa o tempo todo, mas sabia também que o descanso que tivera la fora bom. Tanto o breve sono quanto o leve desjejum a tinham animado. Na verdade, sentia-se bem melhor agora do que em muitos dias passados.

Ouvira dizer que as náuseas no inicio da gravidez tendiam a diminuir e achava que talvez já não as tivesse mais. Se assim fosse, poderia até retomar seu romance com Shoran, pois ele nada perceberia. Não haveria mais o receio de que ele a surpreendesse nauseada e desconfiasse de seu estado. Tal pensamento trouxe um sorriso de felicidade aos lábios de Sakura. Havia dias não estava com ele e queria muito poder desfrutar seu amor mais uma vez. Sentia falta do seu toque, de seus carinhos.

A carruagem seguia pela estrada costeira entre Sami e Wakani, e Sakura continuava observando Shoran cavalgando logo ao lado, embevecida com sua força, sua seriedade. Lembrava-se muito bem daquela primeira noite, em março, quando haviam se tornado amantes.

Mal se dera conta da falta de experiência dele, embora devesse te-lo feito. Shoran nunca se casara e não era do tipo de homem dado a encontros amorosos fáceis. E o fato de ele ter aberto uma exceção em seu caso a encantava. E a sua falta de experiência chegara a ser muito interessante.

Seu antigo marido era muito experiente, um amante cheio de talentos, mas dedicado a muitas mulheres. E Sakura sentia-se feliz por ser amada e tocada por um homem que a via como uma deusa, em cujo o corpo podia perder-se de amor e desejo. Isso acontecia sempre com Shoran.

Na verdade, ela lhe ensinara muitas técnica amorosas, e ele mostrara-se um excelente aluno. Agora, ela se arrepiava só em lembrar os momentos intensos de amor e paixão que haviam vivido.

Era estranho, mas Shoran conseguia excita-la até sem toca-la. Era assim que se sentia agora. Excitada, ardente, querendo-o mais do que nunca. E ele nem sequer a estava olhando...

Seria tão bom se pudessem continuar seu romance!, analisou, ansiosa. Depois de recuperarem Hideki e Fuutie, quem sabe pudessem reencontrar-se em alguma hospedaria em Wakani e fazer amor mais uma ou muitas vezes...

Mesmo sentindo aquela paixão renascer em seu peito, Sakura ainda se lembrava do que dissera a Shoran na primeira hospedaria em que pararam. Se seria doloroso separarem-se agora, quanto não sofreriam se viessem a se separar mais tarde, quando seu envolvimento seria ainda maior?

Para ela, a promessa de prazer poderia valer a pena correr o risco, mas... e para Shoran?

Ao escrever aquela carta de despedida, jamais lhe ocorrera que sua separação fosse aborrece-lo. A não ser, talvez, pela perda imediata do prazer físico.

No entanto, quando Shoran irrompera em sua casa, na noite anterior, todo o seu comportamento demonstrara profundidade de seus sentimentos. Havia nele muito mais do que a perda do prazer carnal ou o orgulho masculino ferido. Ao perceber quanto gostava de Shoran, Sakura também notara que ele estava mais envolvido do que deveria. E agora que ela queria retomar seu relacionamento, talvez ele já ano quisesse, por ter sido magoado uma primeira vez.

Mesmo sem querer, Sakura sentiu lagrimas inundarem seus olhos. Detestava chorar, porem não havia como controlar-se. Desde que se tornara amante de Shoran, seus sentimentos pareciam estar a flor da pele. Pior ainda: não se encontravam mais sob seu controle. Talvez fosse mesmo muito melhor se tirasse Shoran de sua vida para sempre o quanto antes, para ano sofrer ainda mais. Ele a fazia querer tanto da vida, da paixão...

Em seu cavalo, Shoran de repente sentiu como se despertasse. Tivera um cochilo, de tão exausto que estava. Não podia deixar-se dominar dessa forma avaliou. Tornava-se a cada instante mais e mais difícil manter um bom raciocínio e clareza de pensamentos.

Andara pensando demais sobre Sakura e os motivos pelos quais não podiam mais ser amantes. Continuava meditando, numa tentativa para manter-se acordado: havia a fortuna dela, é claro. Muitos homens veriam todo aquele dinheiro como um excelente motivo para forçar um casamento, mas Shoran arrepiava-se de horror diante de tal idéia. Na verdade, jurara a si mesmo não se casar antes de suas irmãs estivessem casadas e a fortuna de sua família restaurada.

Sabia muito bem quanto se falaria se um homem em suas condições se casasse com uma mulher tão rica quanto Sakura. Sua imagem seria a de um aproveitador, um canalha, e ela, uma criatura patética que precisava comprar um marido. Tal idéia parecia-lhe tão absurda que poderia rir dela. Mas não estava disposto a rir. Tanto ele quanto Sakura eram pessoas com orgulho próprio e que não queria se expor a fofocas e comentários humilhantes.

E, pelo que sabia, ela não queria casar novamente, e nem precisava. Tinha um titulo, possuía uma fortuna enorme sobre a qual mantinha absoluto controle, desde que permanecesse viúva. E, se quisesse ter um filho, por exemplo, teria de adotar um, fosse ou não casada.

Se pretendesse apenas a companhia de um homem, poderia, sempre que desejasse, arranjar um amante. Uma mulher interessante e inteligente como Sakura, bonita, culta, teria sempre muitos candidatos a sua disposição.

Tal idéia o fez apertar as rédeas entre as mãos. Não suportaria que Sakura o deixasse por outro homem. Talvez por um mais jovem e atraente, ponderou, com o peito apertado. Alguém com um senso de humor que lhe agradasse... Alguém comum senso de humor que lhe agradasse... Alguém canalha o suficiente para satisfazer-se com o que ela oferecia numa cama e nada mais.

Mas o que colocara aquela ridícula idéia de casamento em sua cabeça afinal?, repreendia-se. Mesmo que fosse muito rico e Sakura estivesse ansiosa por desposa-lo, nunca daria certo. Quando ele achasse que o momento certo para se casar chegaria, teria de escolher uma esposa que lhe pudesse dar filhos, e Sakura não podia gerar uma criança.

E, sem herdeiros, sua querida propriedade, passaria para algum primo distante após sua morte. Shoran podia admitir tal idéia. Seu dever para com a família, para com seu nome, não permitia que deixasse sua linhagem acabar com ele. E Shoran sempre fora um homem muito ligado ao dever.

Mais uma vez sentiu um sobressalto ao voltar a realidade de sua cavalgada ao lado da carruagem de Sakura. Estivera cochilando outra vez ou apenas muito distraído?, indagou a si mesmo. Respirou bem fundo e sacudiu a cabeça, na intenção de despertar por completo. Por um momento chegou a pensar em fazer um sinal ao cocheiro para que este parasse o veiculo e ele pudesse entrar aceitando a oferta de Sakura para poder dormir um pouco. Mas logo afastou a idéia.

Fosse como fosse, iriam logo encontrar Hideki e Fuutie. Se não alcançassem a carruagem deles na própria estrada, com certeza os encontrariam na hospedaria de Wakani que o hospedeiro mencionara em Sami. E, assim, Shoran poderia dormir tranquilo, com a consciência do dever comprido.

Ele avistou alguma coisa na estrada, pouco mais adiante. Talvez outra carruagem, analisou, ansioso. Imediatamente alerta, apesar do cansaço e do sono, Shoran esforçou-se para ver melhor do que se tratava. A estrada fazia uma curva para noroeste, e ele teve de cobrir os olhos para poder protege-los do sol. Era de fato uma carruagem!, animou-se.

Olhou para Sakura e, mais uma vez, encontrou os olhos dela fixos nele.

-Acho que os avistei- anunciou, em voz alta, para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo sobre o ruído das rodas e dos cascos dos cavalos.

Sakura também pareceu animar-se.

-Onde?

-Na estrada, mais para a frente!- Ele apontava para o que via.- So pode ser a carruagem deles! Vou seguir até o mais perto para verificar!

Shoran instigou o cavalo com os joelhos, fazendo-o avançar de repente. Em sua mente, ele ansiava o que iria dizer a irmã. Teria de mostrar-lhe a tolice que estava cometendo, o grande erro de fugir assim, a ansiedade e o desespero em que o deixara. E, se Sakura pensava que suas expressões cativantes de arrependimento o ririam convencer dessa vez, estava redondamente enganada.

Pelo visto, o cavalo que Hiiraguizawa lhe emprestara gostava de uma boa corrida, pois nem era necessário força-lo para que acelerasse a marcha. Mais alguns segundos e Shoran conseguiria ver quem estava com as rédeas da carruagem. E sua irmã não seria a única a experimentar a sua irritação. Shoran já tinha algumas perguntas prontas para o jovem Kinomoto. O rapaz era um cientista, afinal; não avaliara as conseqüências de fugir assim com uma donzela? Não antevira que terrível engano aquele casamento seria tendo um começo tão desastroso e errado? Ainda mais porque ambos tinham um temperamentos tão opostos.

Com certeza, as horas já deviam ter sido suficientes para mostrar-lhes quanto não tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Na verdade, eles ate se sentiriam aliviados por serem interceptados assim, em meio a sua fuga para Kioto.

Conforme emparelhava seu cavalo com a carruagem, Shoran procurava ver sua irmã dentro dela. Mas ali havia apenas uma mulher bem mais velha e de cenho franzido, que o olhava também, profundamente aborrecida. Ele chegou a fazer-lhe um sinal para que se afastasse e disse algumas palavras que, por sua expressão, Shoran adivinhava não serem elogiosas.

Decepcionado, ele já diminuía a marcha e preparava-se para voltar e contar a Sakura que se enganara. Deixou de olhar para dentro da carruagem no exato momento em que avistou uma ponte de pedras logo adiante, na estrada. Felizmente, seu cavalo também a viu. E antes que Shoran pudesse reagir de alguma forma, o animal desviou para a direita e entrou no rio, diminuindo abruptamente a velocidade, o que, no entanto, não aconteceu com Shoran. Ele foi arremessado para frente, voando acima do pescoço do animal. Seus braços se estenderam numa tentativa de aparar a queda, mas encontraram apenas ar. E, ao atingir a água, Shoran perdeu a consciência de imediato, mergulhando, por fim, no sono contra o qual lutara tanto para que não o derrotasse.

**Oi gente!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aqui está o 7o. capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero q tenham gostado Fiquei triste...... só 2 reviews .......... Vamo lá gente!!!! Mais animação p/ as reviews, vcs não sabem como isso me ajuda!!! Esse e o próximo capitulo vão ser pequenos ta? So pra avisar, hehehe....**

**Beijos**

**Warina -**

**__**

**Apagar isso quando acabar o cap.**

**Gretna: Kioto**

**St.Just: Eriol Hiiraguizawa**

**Droitwitch: Junki**

**Bromsgrove: Yobi**

**Lorde Hardwick: lorde Hashimoto**

**Gloucester: Wakani**

**Trentwell: Yokohama**

**Berkeley: Sami**

**General Wellington: general Matsuo**

**Hereford: Mauko**

**Ned: Tsuki**

**Sr. Hixon: Him****ura**


	8. VIII Capitulo

Capítulo VIII

A carruagem parou de repente, fazendo com que Sakura fosse lançada para trás. Lá fora, os cavalos relinchavam, num protesto pelo puxão que haviam sofrido nos freios. Saíram da estrada, arrastando a carruagem consigo por alguns metros campo adentro. Dentro dela, Sakura se alarmava. O que poderia estar acontecendo?!, indagava-se.

Após alguns segundos de tumulto que pareceram durar uma eternidade, tudo parou. Sakura ouviu Tsuki e Himura descerem, apressados, suas vozes ansiosas afastando-se, proferindo palavras que ela não compreendia, mas cujo tom percebia ser de preocupação. Não tinham vindo de imediato para verificarem se ela passava bem, e isso era muito estranho, analisava. E, irritada pela falta de consideração de seus criados, abriu a porta e pulou para o chão, ainda sentindo as pernas tremulas decido ao sobressalto do incidente. Olhou para a frente, em busca de algum sinal do cocheiro e do criado, e também para tentar entender o que ocorria.

Não conseguia ver ninguém, mas ainda ouvia suas vozes, bem como o som de água sendo chafurdada.pó um momento, ficou ali parada, olhando para a pequena ponte de pedras logo adiante, sem saber o que pensar.

Lembrava-se muito bem daquele lugar, já que tantas vezes passara por ali em suas viagens entre Tomoeda e Tóquio. Sabia que ali havia um rio, cujo águas frias desciam das montanhas. De repente, uma idéia começou a se formar em sua mente, e seu peito se apertou. Saiu correndo em direção a margem do rio e, ao chegar, viu o cavalo que Shoran montava saindo da água e sacudindo-se todo para livrar-se dela. No rio, Tsuki e Himura se encontravam dentro da água ate a cintura. Mas... onde estava Shoran?, indagou-se alarmada.

O medo que passara no ataque do saqueador não era nada comparado ao pânico que começava a sentir agora.

Tsuki mergulhou, rápido, e voltou a superfície segundos depois, trazendo Shoran junto a si. E ele parecia desfalecido. Sakura cobriu os lábios com as mãos, aflita. O cocheiro ajudou o rapaz a retirar Shoran da água, passando um de seus braços pelos ombros, e os dois trouxeram o corpo inerte de Shoran, que era muito maior do que o deles, ate a margem, onde o depuseram sobre a grama.

Sakura sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa para ajudar. Voltou correndo a carruagem, lembrando-se dos casacos pesados que sempre ficavam guardados num compartimento de trás do veiculo, para quando viajava por locais muito frios. Voltou, apressada, para a margem do rio, onde os dois criados ainda prestavam socorros a Shoran. Ele ainda estava inconsciente. E ela imaginou que, talvez, para sua imensa infelicidade, poderia estar morto!

Os dois homens estavam cansados e deixaram-se cair ao lado de Shoran.

-Ele está vivo?- sakura perguntou, desesperada, vendo seu cocheiro apenas assentir, já que o cansaço e a idade avançada impediam-no de agir de forma mais ágil.- Tem certeza?- insistiu, passando um dos casacos pelos ombros do rapaz e depois outro sobre os do cocheiro, para só entao ajoelhar-se e cobrir Shoran com o terceiro agasalho.

-Sim... senhora...- respondeu Tsuki, com lábios trêmulos devido ao frio. A água devia estar a ponto de congelar, Sakura imaginou, pelo estado em que se encontravam.- Mas... ele bebeu ... muita água... enquanto.... estávamos tirando-o .... do rio.

Sakura olhou para Shoran, que, deitado de bruços, como o tinham deixado, permanecia imóvel. Acariciou-lhe o rosto, sentindo-o terrivelmente frio.

-Shoran!- chamou, primeiro em voz baixa, depois quase num grito, enquanto lhe sacudia os ombros:- Shoran! Pode me ouvir?!

E, como se aquela fosse a única resposta que ele podia dar no momento, mais água saiu de sua boca, e Shoran começou a tossir e a respirar com muita dificuldade. De repente, Sakura sentiu como se ela também estivesse conseguindo respirar novamente. Seu rosto estava coberto de lagrimas. Afastou os cabelos de Shoran, que haviam caído, molhados, sobre sua face, e, com ar aflito, olhou para o cocheiro. Também ele parecia melhor agora que o calor do casaco o aquecia.

-Viu o que aconteceu, Himura?- perguntou, imaginando que sim, pois ele agira em ponto.

-Sim, senhora.- ele puxou o casaco mais sobre os ombros. Seus dentes começavam a ranger, talvez pelo frio ou pelo choque do que acabara de acontecer.

-O sr. Li saiu em disparada para tentar alcançar a carruagem que seguia a nossa frente. Entao... foi como se... ele não visse a ponte... O cavalo virou-se para o lado... e ambos caíram no rio... Não vi mais nada entao, porque estava tentando parar os animais para ir em seu socorro.

Sakura olhou para a ponte. A carruagem, é claro! Talvez fosse o veiculo em que Hideki e Fuutie se encontravam. Shoran devia estar muito tenso e preocupado tentando alcança-los e nem sequer viu a ponte. Afinal, não conhecia aquele caminho.

Um gemido saiu dos lábios dele nesse momento, mas Shoran ainda não abrira os olhos. Sakura acariciou-lhe o rosto mais uma vez, depois voltou-se para seus criados.

-O que fizeram foi um ato de heroísmo- disse, emocionada.- Nunca poderei agradecer-lhes o suficiente, mas podem ter certeza de que serão recompensados pela bravura.

O cocheiro apenas sorriu, ainda tremendo muito. Depois de alguns segundos, porem, murmurou:

-Obrigado, senhora... mas saiba que foi um prazer socorrer o sr. Li. Ele é um excelente cavalheiro.

Tsuki assentiu, concordando, e, de repente, Sakura sentiu um calor subir-lhe pelo rosto, demonstrando seu embaraço. Certamente, seus criados sabiam das visitas de Shoran a sua casa, mas aquela leve alusão ao seu relacionamento com ele, mesmo dita de forma muito elegante, deixou-a envergonhada.

-É verdade- murmurou, mudando de assunto rapidamente:- Bem, mas precisamos levar vocês três para um lugar aquecido quanto antes. De preferência antes do por do sol. Alem disso, acho melhor chamarmos um medico para avaliar as condições físicas do sr. Li. O senhor tem condições de guiar a carruagem, Himura?

-Com certeza, senhora!

-Ótimo, entao. Trouxeram uma muda de roupas?

Os dois criados assentiram.

-Entao, vão depressa trocar de roupa para que possamos prosseguir sem perda de tempo.

Tsuki não esperou sequer terminar de falar e foi depressa para a carruagem. O cocheiro, porem, hesitou, um pouco.

-Se me permite, senhora, sabe, sempre trago uma garrafa de bebida, para quando tenho de dirigir em noites frias... Se conseguirmos colocar alguns goles na boca do sr. Li, acho que isso o reanimaria mais rápido.

-Oh, excelente idéia, Himura!- Sakura aprovou sorrindo.- Mande Tsuki trazer a garrafa até aqui depois que ele tiver trocado de roupa. Agora vá você também, antes que pegue um resfriado.

-Sim, senhora.- O cocheiro tirou o casaco de seus ombros e colocou-o sobre as costas de Shoran, para aquece-lo ainda mais, e depois dirigiu-se a carruagem.

Os dois voltaram logo, mas Sakura sabia que cada minuto era importante para a saúde de Shoran. Ainda mais porque ele ainda nãos abrira os olhos. Estava gelado e seu rosto, pálido demais. Sakura sentia-se a cada instante mais desesperada, porque uma lembrança assombrava sua mente. Sua falecida mãe jamais recuperara a consciência depois de ter caído do cavalo.

A água fria e escura o havia engolido. Shoran não conseguia entender se tinha subido para a superfície ou se afundava para sempre no esquecimento da morte. Tentava reunir forças, ganhar consciência dos fatos, mas aquele frio terrível tirava-lhe qualquer capacidade de julgamento. Talvez fosse um tolo por resistir... Talvez fosse melhor desistir e entregar-se de vez, morrer...

Entao, como se tivesse vindo de muito longe, ouviu aquela palavra numa voz que fez seu coração bater mais depressa, com mais força. Uma palavra... seu nome...

Não conseguia entender quem o chamava. Mas a voz feminina estava nos recônditos de seu cérebro, reverberando uma lembrança suave e doce. Não havia propriamente um pensamento claro em sua mente, porem era como se soubesse que, seguindo o som daquela voz, estaria salvo, de volta a sua consciência e a sua vida.

Queria apenas segui-la, temeroso de que desaparecesse e o deixasse perdido no nada. Podia ouvi-la cada vez com mais clareza, chamando seu nome, dizendo-lhe palavras de carinho...

-Shoran! Volte, meu querido! Volte!

E, de repente, aquele toque! Era como se houvesse se esquecido de que havia outras sensações alem do frio intenso que lhe gelava os ossos e daquele cansaço opressivo. Agora podia sentir uma espécie de dor, e esta mostrava-lhe os limites de seu próprio corpo. Queria que ela parasse, queria poder voltar a viver normalmente. E a ajuda viria com certeza, daquele suave carinho em seu rosto, em seus cabelos...

E, de repente, lembranças começaram a invadir-lhe a mente conturbada. Lembranças de cabelos encaracolados e soltos sobre um travesseiro alvo, da pele suave e clara de um colo de mulher. Lembranças de lábios doces, macios, de um perfume embriagador, de uma voz que murmurava palavras carregadas de desejo...

E seu corpo se aqueceu, muito devagar a principio, mas de forma constante. Podia sentir calor e frio ao mesmo tempo, dor e prazer... tentou mover-se, alcançar essa mulher adorável que ainda o chamava. Queria poder abrir os olhos e vê-la, mas não conseguia! Seu corpo todo recusava-se a obedecer aos seus anseios. Estava ainda preso na intensidade obtusa daquele frio insuportável.

-Pode me ouvir, Shoran?- A voz dela estava mais próxima e seu perfume chegava-lhe as narinas. Talvez fosse apenas uma ilusão, avaliou, em sua semiconsciência. Mas havia um novo toque em seu rosto, ainda mais suave. Com certeza, eram os lábios dela.

Havia historias em sua mente, contadas fazia muito tempo, sobre princesas acordadas do sono da morte por beijos de amor. Sua mãe as contava quando ainda era uma criança e não tinha a responsabilidade da família sobre seus ombros. Ela lhe falava do poder do amor, que realizava qualquer milagre quando era usado de forma adequada.

Havia anos que não se lembrava de tais historias. Também havia anos que não pensava em sua mãe de forma tão querida e intima. Era estranho, mas agora conseguia rever o rosto dela com clareza, como não acontecia fazia bastante tempo. Um rosto muito parecido com o de sua irmã mais velha, mas não com aquela sombra de tristeza que havia na expressão dela ate bem pouco tempo atrás. Também havia os traços de Fuutie no rosto de sua mãe, agora via, todo o encanto, porem nada dos caprichos...

Talvez também houvesse em seu próprio rosto alguma reminiscência do rosto de sua mãe. Esperava também ter herdado as boas qualidades dela. E era como se pudesse ouvir-lhe dizendo com clareza: "Tenho que ir agora, meu menino querido..."

Sabia que ela não se referia a casa de praia em Hong Kong, antigo país em que morara até os dez anos, ou a Tomoeda. As temporadas que sua mãe passara nesses dois lugares tinham feito sua saúde delicada. Não queria ouvi-la falar em despedidas. Queria apenas fingir, como quisera um dia, que ela iria melhorar, muito embora mal pudesse se recordar de um momento na vida em que sua mãe tivesse gozado de plena saúde.

"Fico tão feliz e tranquila por saber que você cuidara de suas irmãs por mim", dissera ela, certa vez, a beira da morte. "Em especial nossa bebezinha... Não vai ser fácil para ela crescer sem mãe, a pobrezinha..."

Shoran sentira-se fortemente tentado a reacusar tal pedido. Talvez, se não tivesse aceito a responsabilidade de cuidar de suas irmãs, sua mãe não fosse capaz de partir. Ou, pelo menos, poderia ter lutado mais para continuar com eles.

Quisera tanto perguntar-lhe por que ela estava colocando aquele fardo de criar suas irmãs sobre suas costas, e não nas de seu pai. Muito embora a razão lhe fosse muito conhecida, como era também para ela. Mas ele sempre fora um menino consciente de seus deveres e não se reusara a atender ao pedido da mãe. Também não se entregara as lagrimas, apesar de elas poderem aliviar o medo e a dor que sempre estiveram em sua alma depois que ela se fora. E cuidara de suas irmãs fazendo delas moças que dariam orgulho a sua mãe. Tornara-as felizes.

Quando sua irmã mais velhase casara com seu velho amigo Neng Zhang, Shoran sentira que metade do peso tinha sido tirado de seus ombros. E, se falhasse na tentativa de colocar Fuutie no bom caminho novamente, todos os seus esforços teriam sido em vão.

Por isso precisava agarrar-se a qualquer coisa que o trouxesse de volta a vida. Qualquer coisa! A próxima voz que ouviu foi de um homem. Alguém que sabia torturar, com certeza, pensou, pois a dor física que sentia agora era enorme.

-Nada quebrado, felizmente- ele dizia.- Também não está muito ferido, graças a água gelada.

-Pare com isso!- sentiu-se dizer, tentando escapar das mãos fortes que apertavam seus membros. Pelo menos, seu corpo parecia estar obedecendo a seus comandos outra vez. Talvez pudesse abrir os olhos...

Conseguiu! Esperava ver o local onde se lembrava ter caído, ou entao o interior da carruagem, mas a primeira imagem que seus olhos captaram foi a de uma vela muito próxima. Talvez ainda estivesse tendo ilusões, pensou, como as que tivera havia pouco, e nas quais ouvira a voz delicada de sua falecida mãe.

Devido ao tom brusco que usara, o medico riu levemente e apertou-o de novo entre as costelas, comentando:

-Pronto! Eu bem que imaginei que isso o traria de volta.

-Afaste essas mãos horrendas de mim!- Shoran protestou ainda, tentando focalizar os olhos em quem falava.- Ou vou arranca-las de você!

-Parece que seu temperamento está intacto- o medico disse, rindo novamente.

Os olhos de Shoran estavam um tanto confusos. Tentava concentrar-se para identificar quem estava ali, sentado a seu lado, naquela cama estranha, e viu o senhor miúdo, de óculos grossos com lentes redondas pendurados sobre um nariz adunco. Um ser sobrenatural, com certeza, não humano, avaliou.

O medico abriu a mão diante dos olhos de Shoran e indagou.

-Quantos dedos vê aqui?

-Cinco. Agora, quer me deixar em paz, sim?

-Bem, meu exame está quase completado, senhor, mas vou precisar de mais alguns minutos em sua companhia.

-Seja rápido, entao- Shoran murmurou, aborrecido.- Não cai adiantar nada ficar me apertando. Se quer ser útil, pegue uma bebida para mim. Estou com frio e quero me esquentar depressa.

Shoran percebia que estava completamente seco e lembrava-se agora, com clareza, de ter mergulhado no rio gelado com o cavalo.

-Ah, quer uma bebida, entao?- o medico comentou com certa ironia. E voltou-se para alguém que parecia esperar logo atrás dele, assentido e dizendo:- Acho que não vai lhe fazer mal algum. Seus órgãos vitais me parecem estar muito bem.

-Oh, graças a Deus!- Era a voz de Sakura. Ela apareceu por trás do medico e sorriu para Shoran, muito embora sua expressão fosse preocupada.- Que tipo de bebida recomenda, doutor? Vinho?

-Algo não muito forte, já que o nosso paciente acaba de recobrar a consciência. Acho que café seria ótimo.

-Vou mandar preparar um pouco..- Sakura afastou-se e Shoran deixou de vê-la, impedido pelas cortinas pesadas da cama em que se encontrava.

Quando o medico estendeu as mãos para toca-lo novamente, Shoran afastou-se. Mas foi apenas seu pulso que o doutor quis examinar.

-Fique calmo agora, enquanto verifico sua pulsação- ele recomendou, retirando um relógio de dentro do bolso do colete. Depois de alguns segundo, soltou a mão de Shoran e observou:- Como eu suspeitava. Já está bem mais forte. Recuperado.

Sakura voltou para junto do leito.

-Que maravilha!- murmurou.

-Ele tem boa saúde- disse o medico.- É forte, vai se recuperar ainda mais com facilidade.- E, voltando a encarar Shoran, indagou:- Diga-me, sr. Li, qual é a ultima coisa de que se lembra antes de acordar aqui?

Shoran abriu os lábios para responder, porem hesitou. Lembrava-se de um sujeito que conhecera e que ficara desacordado por muito tempo depois de um golpe na cabeça. Ao despertar, ele não se recordava de muitas coisas e assim permaneceu por vários dias. E os médicos tinham recomendado a família e aos amigos do tal sujeito para que não comentassem sobre o que houvera e nem tentassem ajuda-lo a se lembrar.

Shoran imaginava o que aconteceria se dissesse não se lembrar do que acontecera nos últimos dias. Sakura parecia-lhe tão ansiosa agora... Talvez estivesse disposta a fingir que não terminara seu romance, pelo menos durante algum tempo.

No entanto, se fingisse não se lembrar disso, teria de fingir não se lembrar da fuga de Fuutie e Hideki também, e isso daria bastante tempo ao casal para chegar a Kioto e voltar. Alem do mais, como Shoran poderia pensar em enganar Sakura?

-Lembro-me de ter sido lançado dentro do rio- declarou.- Depois disso, nada mais, ate acordar neste quarto.

Sakura aproximou-se mais, afastando o medico. Tomou a mão de Shoran e murmurou:

-A outra carruagem que você estava perseguindo... Conseguiu ver quem se encontrava la dentro? Eram Hideki e Fuutie?

Shoran negou com a cabeça e acrescentou:

-Era uma mulher idosa. Imagino que eu deva te-la assustado ao perseguir a sua carruagem daquela forma.

Sakura pareceu desapontada, o que fez Shoran lembrar-se, mais uma vez, de que precisava, custasse o que custasse, encontrar sua irmã e salva-la de si mesmo. Se não o fizesse, estaria traindo a confiança que o sua mãe depositara nele. Tentou sentar-se, mas todo o seu corpo protestou com dores.

De repente, tudo começou a girar ao seu redor, deixando-o nauseado. Deixou-se cair sobre a cama e ouviu a explicação do medico:

-Já que perguntou, estamos nas vizinhanças de Wakani.

Sakura acariciou os cabelos de Shoran e acrescentou com voz suave:

-Pedi ao Himura que parasse na primeira hospedaria que encontrasse. Este local não estava muito distante. Felizmente, é uma hospedaria muito boa.

-Tenho certeza que sim.- Shoran preparava-se para uma nova tentativa de se sentar.- Mas eu não posso ficar aqui enquanto minha irmã está fugindo para ainda mais longe.

Sakura olhou-o significativamente mostrando-lhe que, quanto menos falasse sobre o caso na frente de estranhos, tanto melhor.

-O que pretende fazer? Mal consegue sentar-se na cama... Como acha que poderá cavalgar?!

-O que... o que aconteceu com o cavalo de Hiiraguizawa?

-Bem, ele... ficou todo molhado, mas pode ter certeza de que está muito melhor do que você.

-É, mas eu poderia estar ainda muito pior se ele não tivesse desviado da ponte a tempo.

Antes que Sakura pudesse responder, batidas na porta chamaram a atenção de todos. Sakura levantou-se para ir atender e Shoran olhou para o medico, imaginando se ele iria apalpa-lo outra vez. Estava preparado para defender-se caso isso acontecesse. Sua expressão devia ser bastante clara, pois o doutor afastou-se e foi arrumar seus apetrechos em sua maleta. Satisfeito, Shoran cerrou os olhos, pensando no problema que precisava resolver. Com certeza, Fuutie e Hideki iriam passar a noite em Wakani, em alguma hospedaria ali perto. Tinha de levantar-se e ir atrás dela o quanto antes!

Tentou sentar-se outra vez, bem devagar, mas os músculos de seu abdômen protestaram em espasmos doloridos. Conseguiu manter a cabeça firme, sem tonturas, e, depois de alguns instantes, a porta se fechou e Sakura para seu lado. Ela trazia uma bandeja com sanduíches e duas canecas fumegantes. O cheiro forte e agradável de café inundava o quarto.

-Shoran, pelo amor de Deus, deite-se!- ela pediu apressando-se em colocar a bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

-Só depois de recuperar minha irmã!- ele teimou, preparandose para colocar as pernas para fora da cama.- Ela deve passar esta noite em Wakani e, quanto ante eu a encontrar, melhor!

-Olhe, podemos falar a respeito depois, quando você há tiver se alimentado, está bem?- Sakura tentou contemporizar.- Se Fuutie vai ficar aqui esta noite entao você vai ter muito tempo para ir atrás dela, concorda?

Shoran não conseguia explicar nem a si mesmo essa sua nova e mais forte compulsão de seguir atrás da irmã. Entao, como podia fazer com que Sakura também compreendesse? Estava prestes a erguer as cobertas e sair da cama, quando se deu conta de que estava nu. Nesse meio tempo, Sakura abria a bolsa e preparava para pagar os honorários do médicos

-Não se preocupe em me acompanhar, senhora. Cuide do sr. Li- disse o doutor, afastando-se até a porta.- E não hesite em me chamar, mesmo que seja no meio da noite, caso as condições dele piorem.

-Obrigada, doutor. O senhor foi de grande ajuda.

Ela pegou uma das xícaras, na intenção de oferece-la a Shoran, que preferia manter sua opinião sobre o medico para si mesmo. Tomou um gole do café, esperando que este o reanimasse mais depressa. Ouviu o medico dizer-lhe ainda, antes de fechar a porta:

-Vai se recuperar ainda mais depressa se conceder um ou dois dias de descanso ao seu corpo, sr. Li. Sugiro que descanse bastante e deixe que sua adorável esposa cuide bem do senhor.

Esposa... Shoran quase se engasgou com o café.

**__**

**Oi gente!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aí c vai mais um capitulo! Espero q eu não tenha demorado mt, heheh..... Bem, eu vou da uma brechinha do próximo capitulo pra vcs: Sakura e Shoran vão ter umas cenas d romances. AEEE até agora eu não botei nenhuma deles, né? Só botei pensamento..... mas bem, é so isso q vou falar por enquanto. Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**__**

**_Julia Yuri:_** Estou feliz q esteja gostando da historia Sinto em de decepcionar em relação a Sakura e Shoran, mas eu vou fazer eles brigarem um pouco mais nos capítulos seguintes. Mas atendendo o seu pedido o próximo cap. vai ter um romancizinho entre eles. Beijos!

**__**

**__**

**_Cinthya Ogawara: _**Oii!!!!! Mil desculpas a demora do cap. anterior, eu num tava com mt inspiração, heheheh..... Mas dessa vez não demorei mt para atualizar. Espero q goste desse capitulo Beijos!

**__**

**__**

**_Angiel MG: _**Mil desculpas pela demora, como eu disse pra Cinthya Ogawara, eu tava meio q sem inspiração.... Bem,

espero q esteja gostando. Beijos!

**__**

**__**

**_Yuri Sawamura: _**Que bom q esteja gostando, estou fazendo o meu melhor Beijos!

**__**

**__**

**_Anna Lennox: _**Oi Aninha!!!! Desculpa pela falta d email, fiquei d recuperação em mat. E minha mãe me obrigou a estudar pra caramba. Bem, fiquei meio desanimada sim, só q eu vou com essa fic até o final, tb porq é minha primeira, e tb porq é uma distração pra mim ,hehehe. Beijos!

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Miaka: _**Eu fiz uma Sakura meio analisadora, heheh, pra variar. Já no Shoran, ele ta louquinho pela Sakura só q ela não quer nada com ele,... tadinho. Mas, bem eu to pensando em fazer isso mudar. Espero q esteja gostando. Beijos!

Bem, pessoal espero q eu tenha agradado com esse cap.

Beijões e ate a próxima

Warina


	9. IX Capitulo

Capítulo IX

-Esposa?- Shoran perguntou, ainda surpreso diante da palavra.- O que mais aconteceu enquanto eu estava inconsciente?

Sakura sorriu, vendo-o, afinal de contas, são e salvo. O grande alivio que sentia deixava-a mais a vontade agora, pois quando o medico estivera no quarto tentara mostrar-se firme, mais sóbria. E, agora, a idéia de Shoran de que podiam ter se casado enquanto estava inconsciente fazia-a ter vontade de rir. Deixou a caneca que ele lhe entregara sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e sentou-se a seu lado, rindo. Não entendia porque ele fingia tamanha surpresa, ou, ate mesmo, desagradado pela idéia de te-la como esposa.

-Devo lembra-lo de que estamos ainda muito longe de Kioto?- disse, olhando-o com carinho.- Só lá eu poderia arrasta-lo, sem sentidos, diante de um pastor, tendo meu cocheiro a segura-lo para que parecesse estar disposto a se casar comigo.- A cena pareceu-lhe, de repente, tão engraçada que riu ainda mais.

-Bem, mas o medico disse que você era a minha esposa...

-Porque foi essa a explicação que eu lhe dei, nada mais. Afinal, esta hospedaria tinha apenas um quarto desocupado e pareceu-me obvio que você precisaria de alguém que cuidasse do seu estado durante a noite. E, como não queria que houvesse comentários desagradáveis sobre nós, menti.

-Podia ter dito que era minha irmã...

A observação eliminou qualquer resquício de alegria no rosto de Sakura.

-É... suponho que sim- concordou, por fim.- Mas nem pensei nisso.

Como não tinha mais irmãos, a idéia, de fato, nem lhe passara pela cabeça. Alem do mais, não conseguia imaginar-se tendo um relacionamento assim tão casto com Shoran.

-E acho que você não deve ficar questionando minha atitude num momento de crise- acrescentou, sentindo-se irritada com tudo aquilo.- Está vivo, não está?

-Parece-me que sim...

-Está bem alerta, pelo menos, embora eu ache que ainda não recobrou totalmente a razão. Não tem ferimentos que alguns dias de descanso não curem. Meus criados e eu fomos de grande ajuda, sabia? Mas pensa em me agradecer? Não, claro que não... Muito ao contraria. Você está ate querendo sair da cama e arriscar ainda mais seu restabelecimento para ir correndo atrás de sua irmã e do meu sobrinho. E, alem do mais, reclama só por eu ter inventado que sou sua esposa para podermos ter uma estada tranqüila aqui!

-Desculpe-me- disse ele, por fim, vendo que, mais uma vez, era inútil discutir com Sakura.- Não quis parecer ingrato. Fiquei surpreso com essa historia de você ser minha esposa, nada mais. Enquanto a minha irmã, quero apenas encontra-la enquanto a tempo. Não está, também, ansiosa por reencontrar seu sobrinho e faze-lo enxergar o erro que está cometendo?

-É claro que sim, mas...- Ela hesitou. Estava, na verdade, muito mais preocupada com a saúde de Shoran do que com Hideki, o que era uma tolice, analisava, já que teria de cortar todos os laços que a uniam a ele.

-É claro- Shoran repetiu suas palavras estendendo a mão, e, por alguns suaves momentos, Sakura chegou a pensar que ele a estivesse convidando a partilhar sua cama.- Agora, seja uma boa esposa e pegue aquelas roupas para o seu pobre marido ferido.

-Bem, eu gostaria de poder- Sakura respondeu, não sem uma ponta de satisfação-, mas você caiu no rio, lembra-se? Suas roupas ficaram encharcadas e geladas. Nem sei como você não congelou dentro delas. Nem sei como você estaria gora se não o tivéssemos despido assim que chegamos aqui.

Shoran lançou-lhe um olhar serio, que ela entendeu de imediato e explicou:

-Sim, nós o despimos. Eu e Tsuki, enquanto Himura ia buscar o medico. E, como a maioria dos criados, Tsuki tem muita experiência em ajudar um cavalheiro a despir-se, pois trabalhou com mais de um até hoje.- Sakura apontou para a lareira que, da cama, Shoran não conseguia ver.- Suas roupas estão secando diante do fogo, mas ainda estão muito molhadas. Acho que só estarão boas para serem vestidas pela manha.

-Não me importo que estejam molhadas- Shoran teimou. Fez menção de sair da cama, exigindo:- Traga-as para mim.

-Não!- Sakura deu um passo para trás quando ele afastou a cobertas, expondo-se diante de seus olhos.- Você vai acabar se matando se sair numa noite fria vestido com roupas molhadas!

A expressão de Shoran estava mudada, deixava de ser afável como sempre e adquiria um ar de hostilidade que ela desconhecia.

-Muito bem. Entao, eu mesmo vou pega-las!- decidiu.

Sakura colocou-se entre ele e a lareira.

-Se der um passo em direção a lareira, eu jogo suas roupas no fogo!- ameaçou.

-Mas o que deu em você, Sakura?!- Uma careta de dor apareceu no rosto de Shoran quando se levantou.- Não é minha mãe! Nem mesmo quer mais ser minha amante! Portanto pare de agir assim!

Shoran ameaçou dar um passo, mas a força de suas pernas pareciam não ser compatíveis com a de sua vontade. Praticamente caiu sobre Sakura, que teve grande dificuldade em leva-lo de volta para cama, onde acabou por cair por cima dele.

E toda a indignação que se forçara a mostrar ate entao desapareceu como por encanto. Uma sensação deliciosa apoderou-se de seu corpo quando sentiu seu peito junto ao de Shoran. O desespero que a tomara quando vira seus criados tirando o corpo inerte de Shoran do rio agora desaparecia por completo, porque ele estava ali, junto dela, quente como sempre, vivo! Poderia afastar-se, mas adorava ficar assim, sentindo-o por completo, percebendo que ele a desejava mais ainda, talvez como nunca.

Quem sabe estivesse agindo errado o tempo todo, pensou por uma fração de segundos. Talvez, em vez de querer forçar Shoran a permanecer na cama, fosse melhor e mais fácil seduzi-lo para ele ficar.

Entao acariciou-lhe o rosto e sussurrou:

-Gostaria que eu voltasse a ser sua amante? Pelo menos por uma noite?- Sua voz fraquejava, não por causa do desejo, mas porque um temor absurdo a afligia no momento: e se Shoran agora a recusasse?

Ele ainda não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. E, mesmo que aquilo fosse verdade, que Sakura o estivesse querendo, poderia arriscar o futuro de sua irmã permanecendo ali, com ela, e deixando que Fuutie e Hideki ficassem a vontade para agir como quisessem?

-É claro que sim- respondeu, também sussurrando.- Parece-me obvio que sim, não? O que não consigo entender é porque, de repente, você não se importa mais se minha irmã e seu sobrinho possam fugir de nós, já que estão tão perto.

-Não quero que eles escapem- Sakura explicou, com certa culpa no coração.- Mas também não quero que você arrisque para impedir que meu sobrinho cometa um erro.

Shoran encarou-a, sentido-se incrivelmente tentado em beija-la. Estaria tão errado em colocar seu desejo antes de sua obrigação para com os outros?, avaliava. Ao menos por uma vez?

Sem sair da posição em que se encontrava, ela propôs:

-E se eu pedisse aos meus criados para verificarem as hospedarias da região? Quando localizarem Hideki e Fuutie, poderão ficar vigiando e, ao amanhecer, eles os trarão aqui.

Aquelas palavras tentavam-no quase tanto quanto as curvas macias do corpo de Sakura junto ao seu. E aqueles intensos olhos verdes, brilhando, ansiosos por sua resposta, excitavam-no.

-Se eu falar com os meus criados e eles fizerem o que eu disse, promete ficar na cama sem tentar sair por aí no meio da noite?- ela insistiu.

-Ficar na cama... com você?

-Sim. Comigo.

Shoran ergueu um pouco o rosto e deu-lhe um longo beijo. Aquele que vinha querendo dar-lhe desde que a reencontrara. Um beijo com toda a força e a saudade de seu amor.

-Está bem, lady Kinomoto. Temos um acordo, entao- sussurrou logo em seguida, ainda muito próximo dos lábios dela.- E depois tornou a beija-la, agora com uma paixão ardente que os fez se esquecer de tudo mais.

Shoran sentia uma certa mudança em seu relacionamento com Sakura. Era como se, desde que se tinham tornado amantes, ele a tivesse fazendo o grande favor de se entregar. Mas, esta noite, sentia que ela estava sendo, de alguma forma, subjugada pela força de seu amor.

-Porque não vai falar com seus criados logo, antes que eles se recolham?- sugeriu, entre beijos.

-Claro...-Sakura parecia estar tão zonza quanto ele quando despertara de sua inconsciência. E, ao levantar-se para ir fazer o que ele dissera, sentiu que suas pernas fraquejavam. Foi ate a lareira e ouviu Shoran estranhar:

-O que está fazendo?

-Vou levar suas roupas comigo, para garantir que você não vai vesti-las e sair enquanto falo com Tsuki e com Himura.

Shoran sorriu, enfiando-se embaixo das cobertas novamente.

-Parece que a minha palavra de cavalheiro já não é suficiente para convence-la, lady Kinomoto.- Observou.

-Pois eu suspeito que, por baixo de todo esse cavalheirismo e de toda essa honra, meu querido, você deva ter uma centelha de canalhice, sabia? E não pretendo arriscar nada. Quero ter certeza de que estará aqui quando eu voltar.

-Entao, juro que não vou me mover mais do que o suficiente para alcançar a bandeja.

-Ótimo. É melhor mesmo comer algo.- E, sorrindo com malicia, acrescentou:- Para manter as forças...

-É? Entao, é melhor ir logo falar com seus criados, ou vou puxa-la para esta cama e faze-la esquecer por completo dos dois malucos que nos fizeram começar essa viagem.

Sakura sorriu e foi ate a porta. Já a abria quando ouviu:

-Não demore mais do que o necessário, Sakura.

-Nem um segundo a mais. Eu prometo!

Depois de avisar os criados sobre o que queria que fizessem, Sakura subiu as escadas dos fundos, ansiosa por voltar ao quarto. A idéia de que Shoran a estava esperando, sob as cobertas, a aquecia de desejo. Algo mais a apressava também, embora não quisesse admiti-lo para si mesma. Eram as duvidas e incertezas sobre o que estava prestes a fazer. Sabia muito bem que reatar aquele romance só traria mais dor para ambos quando tivessem de se separar novamente. E ela sabia que ficaria melhor do que ele, porque, afinal, teria seu filho para consolar a tristeza e a solidão. Shoran nada teria...

-Sra. Li?- chamou uma mulher atras de Sakura, fazendo-a voltar-se de pronto.- A senhora e seu marido precisam de mais alguma coisa?

"Seu marido". A camareira a chamara pelo sobrenome de Shoran... Sakura sentiu o coração se acelerar. Toda a amargura e traição que haviam ficado como lembranças de seu casamento eram um vívido contraste em relação ao que havia agora em seu relacionamento com Shoran.

-Não obrigado. Temos tudo o que precisamos- respondeu com um sorriso.

-Não quer que as roupas do cavalheiro sejam lavadas?

Sakura dava-se conta de que segurava as roupas dele.

-Oh, ... não, não... Obrigada. É que... notei que um botão estava frouxo e... levei a calça de meu marido para que o nosso criado o costurasse de volta no lugar. Sabe, ele foi aprendiz de alfaiate e sabe muito bem lidar com uma agulha...- A explicação parecia-lhe excessiva, mas a mentira era o que a provocava. Se continuasse assim, admirou-se, acabaria contando ainda mais mentiras do que lhe tinham contado a vida toda.

-Muito bem, então, senhora. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, é só tocar a sineta. Espero que passem uma noite agradável aqui.

-Ah, tenho certeza de que passaremos.- Pelo menos isso era verdade, Sakura ponderou. E seguiu pelo corredor com passos calculados, para não levantar suspeitas quanto a sua pressa por regressar.

Ao entrar no quarto, encontrou-o iluminado apenas pela claridade vinda da lareira.

-Quando lhe pedi para que voltasse logo, não quis dizer que deveria correr o tempo todo- Shoran observou, percebendo que ela respirava fundo, cansada.

Sakura sorriu, trancou a porta e avançou para a lareira, onde tornou a pendurar as roupas.

-Não comeu nada- comentou, notando que os sanduíches ainda se encontravam no prato.

-Porque achei que seria muito mais agradável dividi-los com você. Alem do mais, minhas mãos estão um tanto trêmulas. Acharia que sou mimado se lhe pedisse que me alimentasse?- Havia um tom de malícia na voz dele que a fez sorrir outra vez.

-Muito mimado- comentou, escolhendo um lanche.- Mas eu também fui mimada ontem a noite quando me apoiei em você, na carruagem, porque estava assustada. Não vejo porque não possamos nos mimar de vez em quando.

Sakura chutou longe os sapatos e sentou-se na cama, segurando o lanche para Shoran e mordendo um pedaço de outro. Sentiu os lábios dele tocarem sua mão quando Shoran mordia outro pedaço, e isso causou-lhe um arrepio intenso por todo o corpo.

-Eles fazem bons sanduíches aqui, não acha?- comentou, tentando afastar a sensação que a sacudia mais do que poderia esperar.

O presunto era tenro e bem temperado, o pão, macia e saboroso. Mas a perspectiva de passar um noite complemente diferente com Shoran, ali, era o tempero mais delicioso de todos.

-Os melhores que já provei- ele concordou. E, com uma ultima dentada, arrebatou o resto do lanche, mordendo-lhe a mão de leve e fazendo-a rir.

-Deve estar faminto- Sakura observou, pegando mais dois sanduíches do prato. E sentou-se ao lado dele, contra os travesseiros.

Shoran achegou-se ainda mais, mas não mordeu o lanche, e sim seu pescoço, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. E seguiu beijando-a muito de leve, até que chegou a seu ouvido para sussurrar:

-Voraz...

Ela engoliu seco antes de dizer:

-Eu também...- E largou os sanduíches para poder passar os braços pelo pescoço de Shoran e buscar-lhe a boca, num ardente beijo.

E, de repente, estavam envoltos num mar de desejo que os arrastava, como já havia acontecido tantas vezes. As mãos de Shoran, acariciando-a, estavam, como ele dissera, tremulas, mas isso não parecia perturba-lo. Sentia a exigência de uma forma que jamais experimentara, e seus beijos intensos deixavam Sakura totalmente entregue.

Havia nele uma necessidade premente, uma fome que precisava ser logo saciada, mas Sakura pediu-lhe, entre beijos:

-Precisamos ir tão depressa? Temos a noite toda pela frente...

-Não, meu amor. Há uma necessidade muito maior.- Shoran, sussurrou, acariciando-a e livrando-a das ultimas peças de roupa.- Não sente também?

-Sim, mas... se nos apressarmos, tudo vai acabar tão depressa...

ele beijou-lhe os seios e riu, murmurando apenas:

-Então, minha querida, vamos Ter de recomeçar tudo... Que problema, não?

Sakura entreabriu os lábios, mas sem saber o que dizer. Nunca o vira assim tão agitado, tão ardente. Era sempre ela quem conduzia seu amor, seu desejo. Porem, essa noite, Shoran estava diferente. E a faria sentir essa diferença de todas as formas possíveis.

****

Oi gente!!!!!!

Desculpa a demora, eu fui viajar e fiquei longe de um computador um booooom tempo. Mas, bem, aqui tá o capitulo, espero q tenham gostado, heheh....

Obrigado pelas reviews, vcs não tem idéia o quanto isso me ajuda, então não se esqueçam de postar reviews, please...!

Vou tentar não demorar mt no próximo cap., mas não prometo nada.

Beijos

Warina -


	10. X Capitulo

Capítulo X

Para Shoran, era como se, mais uma vez, tivesse voltado do mundo dos afogados para o esplendor da vida. Só que, agora, não havia dor ou pânico, e sim prazer e paixão. Permaneceu no silêncio e na escuridão do quarto por intenso, felizes momentos, que lhe pareceram poder durar para sempre, livre como jamais se lembrava ter estado. Era como se nada pudesse leva-lo de volta a consciência, exceto o doce prospecto de poder fazer amor com Sakura mais uma vez. Só, que agora, mais devagar, saboreando cada segundo, deixando que a paixão fluísse com lentidão e delícia por todas as partes de seu corpo.

Sentia os lábios dela, muito suaves, beijando-lhe o queixo, e abriu os olhos. Queria aproveitar cada instante daquela noite para embebedar-se na beleza instante daquela noite para embebedar-se na beleza inebriante de Sakura.

-Devo dizer que tem excepcionais poderes de recuperação- Sakura murmurou com um sorriso. Livrou-se das meias, que ainda usava, e voltou para os braços dele, continuando: - Quem poderia imaginar que, há menos de uma hora, mal tinha forças para segurar um sanduíche?!

Shoran sorriu e buscou-lhe os lábios, para mais um beijo ardente. Depois murmurou, junto aos lábios dela:

-Qualquer paciente teria melhoras fenomenais sob seus cuidados, minha querida. E, quanto a minha recuperação, devo dizer que você ainda não viu nada...

Sakura olhou-o, carinhosa...

-Sabe, essas palavras, vindas de qualquer outro homem, poderiam parecer presunção, mas você é a pessoas menos presunçosa que já conheci. Porem, pelo que vejo, tem muito do que se orgulhar e até do que se vangloriar, meu querido. Na verdade, todas as pessoas que o conhecem só podem falar bem ao seu respeito. Ate mesmo Eriol Hiiraguizawa, que praticamente não se da bem com ninguém.

Shoran sorriu. Muitos o respeitavam, sim, ele sabia, mas sempre fora considerado um homem sem maiores atrativos, tanto em relação as mulheres quanto em relação a suas possibilidades de ter sucesso na vida e nos negócios. Inúmeras vezes sentira os laços apertados das convenções e do decoro segurando-o, puxando-o para baixo. Conseguia livrar-se deles apenas por um breve tempo, para conceder-se aquele romance maravilhoso com Sakura, porem sabia que seria loucura tentar abandona-los por completo para seguir uma vida mais liberal. Sua natureza não era assim. Alem do mais, sem a reputação de que gozava, que identidade poderia ter na vida?

-Tambem deve sentir-se orgulhoso de suas irmãs- Sakura prosseguiu, acariciando-lhe o rosto e olhando-o, absolutamente apaixonada.- Fuutie, certa vez, me contou que você praticamente criou as duas sozinho.

-Nós nos criamos juntos- ele explicou puxando-a mais para seu peito.- Mas as duas sempre foram garotas muito especiais. E tem razão, tenho muito orgulho de ambas, embora não seja eu o responsável pelo bom caráter que elas tem.- Shoran interrompeu-se, pensou um pouco, depois, rindo, acrescentou:- Vê como sou esquisito? Que tipo de homem ficaria falando de seus irmãs enquanto está na cama com a sua magnifica amante, exatamente após Ter feito amor com ela e com serias intenções de fazer de novo?

Pela última vez. Tais palavras martelavam em sua cabeça, embora evitasse dize-las porque elas estragariam a sensação maravilhosa que estava desfrutando. Aborrecia-se consigo mesmo porque jamais era capaz de viver um momento sem pensar no passado ou preocupar-se com o futuro. E não tinha certeza de que tipo de reação esperar de Sakura. O carinho das mãos dela em seu rosto não significava uma resposta, mas era suficiente para inflamar seu desejo de novo.

-Você não é esquisito. É um homem muito especial, esto sim- murmurou ela.- E muito bondoso e gentil também. Que se preocupa com suas irmãs mais do que consigo mesmo. Eu gostaria de Ter sido criada por pessoas que fizessem o mesmo comigo.

Aquilo não era uma repreensão, Shoran compreendia, já que ela fizera tudo ao seu alcance para evitar que ele saísse em busca de Hideki e Fuutie, como pretendera. No entanto o que acabara de dizer atingia-o da mesma forma.

De fato, ao despertar de sua inconsciência, ficara alarmado, quisera agir, sair a procura da irmã, mas tal imediatismo passara. Se insistisse, Sakura jamais teria sido capaz de dete-lo ali a seu lado, porem quisera muito passar aquela ultima noite com ela e arriscara sacrificar todo o futuro de Fuutie, bem como sua felicidade, para satisfazer seus próprios desejos. Estava envergonhado por isso agora e tal sensação impedia-o de entender com precisão o que Sakura acabara de lhe dizer. Na época em que haviam estado juntos, nunca tinham se preocupado em falar sobre seus passados ,porque estavam interessados no presente, na paixão que os envolvia. O tempo que teriam seria curto demais e precisavam aproveita-lo totalmente. Agora, seu tempo era ainda menor e um interesso repentino enchia a mente de Shoran, fazendo-o querer saber mais, tudo, se possível, sobre a mulher que ele amava. Não sabia ao certo de onde ela viera, quem havia sido sua família, quais eram seus sonhos, seus maiores temores, que experiências de vida a tinham tornado tão intensa, tão fascinante.

-Que idade você tinha?- perguntou de repente, quase sem sentir, ainda acariciando os cabelos dela e sentido-lhes a maciez e a suavidade de seda.

Ela demorou a responder, o que o fez imaginar que o acordo inicial de seu romance, de absterem-se de saber sobre a vida um do outro, ainda estava em pé.

-Treze- disse Sakura, por fim, e sua voz soou triste.- Quando minha mãe morreu, e mal me lembro de meu pai. Não tive um irmão mais velho, mas ele não queria saber de mim, e meu avô estava sempre muito ocupado aumentando sua fortuna.

-Bem... poderia Ter sido pior- Shoran tentou consolá-la.- Seu avô poderia estar sempre muito ocupado perdendo quantias enormes de dinheiro, como meu pai...

-É verdade. Mas eu sempre quis ter alguém sensato ao meu lado, alguém que pudesse me consolar naquela época em que me sentia tão sozinha... Talvez eu pudesse, então, aceitar meu destino e minha sorte com mais racionalidade, entendendo que, afinal, eu tinha certos privilégios, embora outras coisas preciosas me tivessem sido tiradas.

-Sinto muito, Sakura. Não quis ser duro com você.

-Eu entendi o que quis dizer. Sei muito bem que centenas de garotas dariam qualquer coisa para poderem trocar de lugar comigo. Mas tenho certeza de que nenhuma de suas irmãs o faria.

Sakura afastou-se devagar, para não deixar que ele visse seus olhos marejados de lagrimas. Porem Shoran percebeu-as mesmo assim.

-É muito bom ter dinheiro, sim- ela comentou, sem olha-lo-, mas há muita sabedoria no velho ditado que diz que o dinheiro não compra a felicidade.

-Talvez tenha sido isso, então, que meu pai tentou fazer depois da morte de minha mãe- ele ponderou, pensativo. E, pela primeira vez desde que era ainda uma criança, conseguiu pensar em seu pai sempre ausente, sempre mais e mais desesperado, e não sentir raiva dele, muito menos ressentimento. Era estanho, mas, de alguma forma, libertador poder olhar assim para seu passado agora.

Sakura dera-lhe as costa e mantinha-se virada para o outro lado. Continuou, como se não o tivesse ouvido:

-Meu avô deixava-me aos cuidados de um numero sem conta de governantas estanhas, endurecidas, cuja única intenção era tornar-me uma moça extremamente refinada.

Shoran olhou para ela, para o contorno de seu corpo delineado na penumbra do quarto, e aproximou-se abraçando-a por trás. Apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e comentou, malicioso:

-Fico feliz por nenhuma delas Ter conseguido.

-É, mas elas tornaram minha vida um inferno enquanto tentavam. Com todas aquelas repreensões, aqueles sermões infindáveis, aqueles castigos...- Havia amargura em sua voz, e Shoran sentiu pena da criança alegre, cheia de vida, que haviam tentado acabrunhar dentro dela. Sakura continuou, aceitando o abraço:- Embora sua irmã não seja o tipo de esposa de que Hideki necessita, sua vivacidade é encantadora. Imagino que você tenha se sentido tentado a mante-la dentro de certos limites, impondo-lhe restrições as vezes, para torna-la mais respeitável mas jamais coloca-lo em uma situação embaraçosa.

-É... as vezes- Shoran admitiu.- Mas devo dizer que não me esforcei muito. Na verdade, sempre adorei a exuberância no caráter de Fuutie; quase cheguei a inveja-la. Talvez eu tenha, bem no fundo, um pouquinho da sua audácia. Quem sabe? Por exemplo...- Ele apertou Sakura contra si.- Imagino o que os meus respeitáveis conhecidos diriam se me vissem aqui, agora, com você.

-Ah, com certeza haveria assunto para fofocas durante um bom tempo- ela concordou. E, voltando-se, aceitou o beijo que estava pronto para lhe dar.

Shoran sorriu durante o beijo. Reconhecia que nenhuma mulher poderia ser tão sua, estar tão de acordo com suas atitudes quanto Sakura, e isso lhe agradava profundamente. Nenhuma mulher tinha, também, inflamado seu desejo dessa forma, ou feito com que seu coração batesse tão depressa, absolutamente apaixonado.

-Imagino, então, que seja nossa obrigação criar algo mais para que tenham do que falar- sugeriu, ardente, junto aos lábios dela.

-Com certeza, meu amor- Sakura concordou, entreabrindo os lábios para seduzi-lo com mais um beijo alucinante.

Poderia ser apenas força de expressão, afinal estavam vivendo um momento quente, carregado de paixão, mas as palavras "meu amor" reverberavam na mente de Shoran e o faziam pensar.

-Voce tem muito mais imaginação do que eu- sussurrou.- O que sugere que façamos para as fofocas serem ainda mais apimentadas?

-O que você acha disto?- Ela o empurrou de leve para trás, fazendo-o deitar-se. Depois, ousada, sentou-se sobre seu corpo, tomando para sí as rédeas do amor que fariam em seguida. Tinha habilidade, talento e vontade suficiente para mostrar a ele que poderiam, ambos, ir até o ápice da paixão e do prazer juntos, devagar, muito devagar, para fazer durar ainda mais o tempo de que dispunham. Seria, de fato, sua amante, fazendo-o delirar de desejo, querer sempre mais e mais, até poder satisfaze-lo, e a si mesma, por completo.

Shoran sabia que depois seroa ainda mais difícil poder separar-se dela. A manha chagaria e os encontraria abraçados, e seria terrível para ele Ter de deixa-la ir, sair de sua cama, de sua vida... Desde o momento em que se tinham conhecido, e depois, quando ela o desafiara a ser seu amante, passara a admira-la, admirar seu gosto pela vida e seu desprezo pelas normas rígidas da sociedade em que viviam. Assim, ela era quase seu oposto e, embora isso o preocupasse as vezes, estar com Sakura fazia-o sentir-se completo como jamais se sentira.

O fato de saber que a perderia era terrível e fazia-o pensar num dia em que o sol simplesmente desaparecesse da face da Terra. A vida cessaria totalmente, como a sua sem Sakura. Havia tantos obstáculos entre ambos que seria necessário Ter muita força de vontade para lutar e poder ficar juntos. Já encontrara muito e grandes obstáculos em sua vida, criara suas irmãs sozinho e recuperara parte da fortuna de sua família com muito esforço e perseverança. E sabia que tudo que valia a pena merecia o sacrifício da luta. Também Sakura merecia seu sacrifício da luta. Também Sakura merecia seu sacrifício e sua luta.

Com paciência e resolução, conseguira muitas coisas na vida, podia conseguir Sakura também, assegurava a si mesmo. De alguma forma sabia que a chave para qualquer futuro para si mesmo e Sakura devia estar escondida em algum lugar dentro do passado dela. O problema seria descobrir onde sem afasta-la de sua vida.

Estando ainda com a cabeça deitada sobre o peito dele e ouvindo as batidas ritmadas de seu coração, Sakura jamais se sentira tão segura e libertada. Era como se a força que emanava de Shoran fosse absolutamente confiável e constante, dando-lhe confiança e segurança para qualquer atitude que viesse a tomar.

Nessa noite, por exemplo, ele a levara a agir na cama. Tomara a liderança, deixara-se levar por sua paixão. E dera a ele um prazer incalculável porque fora com esse objetivo que quisera estar com Shoran. E o resultado de seu carinho, de sua preocupação em fazer vibrar de paixão fora seu próprio prazer, nunca antes tão intenso.

E era estranho pensar agora que seu mais profundo encontro com um homem fosse, ao mesmo tempo, o ultimo. Sentia seu coração gelado, entristecido, magoado, pelo que teria de fazer ainda. Porque não podiam ficar juntos.

Alerta como nunca quanto as necessidades silenciosas de sua amada, Shoran estendeu a mão e puxou as cobertas sobre Sakura, imaginando que o arrepio que sentira passar pelo corpo dela fosse devido ao frio. Se soubesse... avaliou ela, com o coração apertado. Uma montanha de cobertores não seria capaz de aquecer seu corpo como os braços dele ou o timbre de sua voz conseguiam.

-Alguma vez tentou comprar a felicidade, Sakura?- ouviu-o perguntar, quase sem voz.

Mesmo percebendo que ele procurava usar um tom suave em sua pergunta, Sakura sentiu suas entranhas se contraírem ao ouvi-la. Poderia, talvez, desviar a conversa com uma brincadeira qualquer, mas não o fez. A intimidade partilhada do momento que estava vivendo e o segredo que escondia de Shoran exigiam todos os seus poderes de descrição, deixando-a não muito bem preparada para ser discreta em outros assuntos.

Sorriu de leve e respondeu, um tanto hesitante:

-E... como achou que eu tenha... aprendido a me alegrar? Assim que meu avô faleceu, comprei o marido mais bonito e melhor nascido que o dinheiro poderia comprar! Imaginei que, assim, estivesse também comprando minha liberdade, mas acabei percebendo que não havia nada de feliz e nem de vantajoso no negocio que havia feito.

Um pesado silencio caiu entre ambos, e ela entendeu que, com ele, vinha também a reflexão de Shoran sobre o assunto e sua profunda compreensão dos fatos. E sentiu-se falando antes mesmo de poder controlar suas palavras:

-Eu tinha uma noção ridícula de que, se estivesse casada, poderia escapar de todas as pessoas que tentavam me controlar: governantas, tutores, parentes... Mas foi enato que conheci minha sogra e entendi o que é, de fato, cair na teia de uma aranha gigante.-Sakura estremeceu só em se lembrar.- Aquela mulher era terrível. Pior do que todas as minhas governantas juntas. Nunca perdia uma só oportunidade de insinuar que a minha fortuna, adquirida no comércio era uma nódoa para a sua família, uma enorme mancha de vergonha da qual procurava ocultar-se o tempo todo. E o tempo todo seu filho estava apenas fazendo o possível para gastar cada centavo do que eu tinha.

-Miserável!- Shoran não pode deixar de opinar entre os dentes.

Sakura sorriu, percebendo a sinceridade em seu tom. Seria tão fácil viver com ele, avaliou. Shoran era tão diferente de seu falecido marido! Mas tinha se enganado, e muito, antes. Não podia pensar com o coração mais uma vez.

-Sabe, ele era até muito gentil no começo- continuou.- Chegou até a tomar partido contra a própria mãe. E eu tentei ser uma boa esposa para ele. Tentei muito, com todas as minhas forças.- A voz de Sakura, em suas lembranças, ia sumindo devagar, até tornar-se um mero sussurro sobre o chiar da madeira que se consumia na lareira.- Mas de nada adiantou, já que falei no principal dever de uma esposa...

Shoran não se moveu, nada disse. O que pensava a respeito do que acabara de ouvir era segredo. No entanto era como se ela pudesse sentir todo o peso de suas próprias palavras. Porque sabia que, se alguém poderia entender a humilhação de falhar em seu dever, esse alguém era ele. Por isso prosseguiu:

-Minha sogra, então, passou a Ter prazer no que falava contra mim, porque percebia que estava, no fundo, com a razão. Até que se deu conta do que isso poderia significar para a sua preciosa família.- E, Sakura sabia, mais do que tudo o mais, fora exatamente isso que contribuíra para o rápido declínio dos Kinomoto.- E Percy não ficou mais a meu lado, então. Se eu soubesse...

-Se soubesse o que?- Shoran indagou, quando ela se interrompeu.

A pergunta sacudiu-a, tirando daquela espécie de enlevo no qual as recordações a tinham colocado. Estremecia, sentindo o coração apertado, o estômago agitando-se. Não precisava mais de prova nenhuma para saber que, ao lado de Shoran, deixava-se levar, abria-se, entregava-se. Precisava Ter mais cuidado!

O compreensivo silencio dele e sua simpatia a seduziam, como seus carinhos eram capazes, sempre, de seduzir-lhe os sentidos.

Parte de seu ser queria deixar o assunto de lado, beija-lo novamente, incendia-lo... Fazer qualquer coisa que a resgatasse das águas perigosas em que se deixara apanhar. Mas precisava encontrar uma forma de afastar-se dele, ou acabaria contando-lhe tudo sobre o bebê. Então, conhecendo o desenvolvido senso de dever que havia dentro de Shoran, jamais poderia afasta-lo de si. Por isso continuou, tentando parecer casual:

-Se eu soubesse que a viuvez é o melhor estado para uma mulher rica! Sim, porque pode-se Ter todos os prazeres de um casamento sem se perder a independência.

Shoran retesou-se, e ela o sentiu. Mordeu o lábio, sem olhar para ele, porque sabia que, se o fizesse, iria vacilar, tornar-se vulnerável. Além do mais, garantia a si mesma, como forma de consolo, Shoran merecia uma leve alfinetada, já que fizera ressurgir a paixão entre ambos e a deixara esquecer toda a dor de sua iminente separação.

Preparou-se para receber uma resposta dura, para poder rebate-la e encontrar um motivo para deixar aquela cama e sair em busca do que seus criados tivessem descoberto. Assim que a manha chegasse e os dois tivessem de se separar para sempre, talvez ainda sentisse algum arrependimento, mas precisava ser assim, assegurou a si mesma.

Contudo, para sua surpresa, Shoran nada disse, apenas abraçou-a ainda mais, carinho. E assim permaneceu por alguns segundos, até que murmurou:

-Minha querida... Não é de admirar que você se rebele contra qualquer coisa que tente deter seus atos.

A inesperada compreensão deixou-a muda. Era bom ser tão bem compreendida, mas era assustador também. E ele prosseguiu, deixando-a ainda mais pasma diante de sua reação:- Não é de admirar também que se recuse a desistir do controle que tem sobre tudo em sua vida. Mesmo que isso signifique Ter de sair no meio da noite atras de seu sobrinho, quando eu mesmo poderia te-lo feito sozinho.

Sakura respirou fundo. Como poderia ir contra tamanho senso de bondade?! Ele conseguia fazer com que ela se abrisse! Conseguia deixa-la vulnerável com sua compreensão! Como ela podia estar certa de que Shoran algum dia não usaria esse poder que possuía sobre ela?!

Mas ele parecia estar absorto em seus próprios pensamentos para perceber que ela mudava de atitude.

-Não é de estranhar que você tenha se contentado apenas com romances.- ele ponderou.- Porque não quer mais se submeter a tirania de um marido!

-Ora, como ousa, Shoran Li!- Sakura protestou, afastando-se dele de vez dele. Olhou-o, irritada, os lindo olhos verdes flamejantes de indignação.- Como ousa julgar-me e sentir pena de mim?!

-Mas, minha querida, eu não quis...

Ela deixou de olha-lo. Aquela expressão de surpresa no rosto dele a deixava ainda mais vulnerável, com vontade de atirar-se novamente em seus braços e esperar que, de alguma forma milagrosa, Shoran fosse capaz de consertar tudo que dera errado em sua vida. Detestava estar exposta assim diante dele.

-Oh, deixe para lá suas palavras de consolo!- exclamou, querendo escapar daquela situação o quanto antes. Passou a mãos nas roupas e continuou, zangada:- "Apenas com romances"! Pois sim! Pois saiba que esses romances passageiros podem ser tão cansativos quanto um marido quando levam tempo demais para acabar! E um amante pode ser tão tirânico quanto um marido quando se recusa a manter- se a uma distancia segura!

-Calma, Sakura. Eu estava apenas tentando dizer que entendo e que me preocupo com você. Isso é tão ruim assim?

Ela vestia-se, bem afastada da cama.

-Nunca lhe pedi que entendesse nada- rebateu, querendo apenas que ele parasse com aquelas palavras gentis que a tocavam cada vez mais e a faziam fraquejar.- Nunca lhe pedi...- Interrompeu-se devido a um soluço involuntário.- Nunca lhe pedi para que se preocupasse comigo!

Ela foi até a cômoda e despejou um pouco de água numa bacia. Não queria mais ouvi-lo. Queria apenas escapar dali, daquela situação, dos sentimentos que invadiam seu peito e a atormentavam.

Molhou a ponta de uma toalha na água e começou a passa-la pelo corpo, sentindo-o, de repente, frio e arrepiado. Era melhor assim, pensou. Assim esqueceria os momentos de paixão que haviam acabado de viver e poderia pensar melhor. quando terminou, estendeu o braço para pegar seu vestido e viu que Shoran havia se levantado e estava ao lado da cama, ainda nu. E sentiu-se novamente presa de uma violenta paixão por ele. Forçou-se a encara-lo, imaginando que ele poderia estar furioso por sua atitude intempestiva.

Não entendeu, porem, o que viu em sua expressão. Poderia ser calma ou raiva controlada, fria, ou ainda uma angustia muda ou uma decepção amarga. Ou tudo isso misturado, alem de algo mais que a atingia mais do que tudo, mais do que queria admitir.

Shoran não olhava para seu corpo ainda despido. Olhava-a nos olhos e fazia, com os seus, uma pergunta muda, mais imperiosa, que, no entanto, Sakura não conseguiu entender, muito embora a resposta estivesse com ela, sem que a quisesse dar.

-Eu já lhe disse uma vez- ele começou, calmo- que não podemos escolher quem ira se preocupar conosco, gostar de nós,... Não lhe estou pedindo nada, Sakura, e jamais tirarei coisa alguma e você. Mas não pode dar ordens ao meu coração, como eu mesmo não posso.

Ela apertou os lábios, reconhecendo que Shoran devia estar furioso. Tinha todo o direito de faze-lo, sim. Todos, em sua vida, tinham dado-lhe as costas quando ela noa agira a altura do que esperavam. Porque Shoran Li seria diferente?, perguntava-se, amarga. E a resposta, em sua mente, desafiava seus sentidos: porque ele "era" diferente, porque não dava nem mostrava amor facilmente. Mas, quando o dava, sua afeição era constante e dedicada, sempre pronta a fazer-se notar por atitudes muito mais do que por palavras.

E, nesse momento, Sakura nada mais queria alem de poder atirar-se nos braços de Shoran e aceitar o que ele lhe oferecia. No entanto uma náusea intensa formava-se em seu estômago, deixando-a aflita. Nunca se sentira assim tão mal, avaliou. E, sem ousar dizer uma palavra, com medo de vomitar, vestiu-se, apressada, e passou por Shoran e saiu depressa para o corredor. Seguiu-se por ele, sem olhar para trás, e atingiu a porta dos fundos da hospedaria.

Continuou, na densa escuridão da noite, até os estábulos. Lá, o cheiro dos animais a fez vomitar. Apoiou-se a parede, tentando seguir adiante, mas parando muitas vezes para aliviar seu estômago revolvido.

Sentia-o vazio como sua vida fora antes de Shoran aparecer. Talvez, analisava, enquanto respirava fundo, recobrando-se de um ultimo espasmo, fosse melhor reconsiderar seus planos para o futuro. Planos nos quais não havia espaço para um homem, muito menos para o pai de seu filho.

Mas primeiro precisava colocar uma certa distancia entre ambos, para poder pensar em tudo com clareza e decidir-se sem sofrer influencias de outras pessoas. Afinal, havia tanto em jogo! Seu bem-estar, o bem-estar de seu filho! não podia deixar-se influenciar pelos sentimentos agitados e profundos que Shoran lhe provocava. Muito menos poderia deixar que ele descobrisse sobre sua gravidez, porque, assim, iria insistir em se casar com ela apenas para cumprir seu dever. Ela merecia mais do que isso, e seu filho também. Até mesmo Shoran merecia algo melhor em toda aquela situação.

Assim, por todos, devia pensar com mais cuidado, avaliar as possibilidades, seguir atras de seu sobrinho e, ao encontra-lo, voltar para a sua vida rotineira e pensar bastante sobre o caso. Se, ao final de suas reflexões, decidisse arriscar seu coração e aceitar Shoran, saberia onde encontra-lo.

Ouviu passos apressados se aproximando e afastou-se da parede. Foi entao que viu Shoran entrando no estábulo.

-Sakura?- A voz dele mostrava claramente sua preocupação. Ao vê-la, segurou-a pelos ombros, tentando ampara-la, pois percebi-a fraca.- O que está fazendo aqui?! Porque saiu correndo daquele jeito?!

Ela o puxou consigo para fora, evitando que percebesse que ela vomitara.

-Eu é que pergunto o que está fazendo aqui fora, neste frio, com essas roupas ainda úmidas!

Ele sorriu e explicou:

-Achei que seria bem melhor arriscar um resfriado do que um processo por atentado ao pudor, se eu saísse nu do quarto. Agora, vamos voltar para o quarto e nos aquecermos, está bem? Prometo não aborrece-la de modo algum, certo? Prometo até sair do quarto, se é o que você quer.

-Olhe, Shoran, eu...- Sakura buscava palavras que explicassem seu comportamento estranho, mas outros passos chamaram-lhe a atenção.

Havia vozes no ar frio da noite. Vozes que ela reconhecia.

-Himura, Tsuki, são vocês?- indagou.

Os dois criados apareciam por entre as sombras, e suas expressões eram de surpresa.

-Senhora! Esteve esperando por nós aqui?!- perguntou o cocheiro, abismado.- E o senhor, Sr. Li! Já em pé!

Sakura rebateu as perguntas com a sua:

-Encontraram a Srta. Li e meu sobrinho? Onde estão hospedados? Podemos seguir imediatamente até eles!

Himura pareceu hesitar. Até que falou:

-Estivemos em todas as hospedarias de Wakani, senhora.

-Duas vezes!- Tsuki acrescentou.

-E?- Ela começava a se afligir.

-Nem sinal dos dois, senhora.

Sakura respirou fundo. Agora, o que mais poderiam fazer?, indagou-se, mas ficou sem resposta.

Oi genteeee!!!!!!

Aqui ta mais um capitulo!!!! Eu achei q esse ficou melhor do q o passado.... mas bem quero ouvir suas opinioes!!!!

Quero agradecer pelas reviews de:_ Kath Klein, Miaka, Miaka Hiiraguizawa, Yuri Sawamura, Julia._

Muito obrigada, pessoal!!!!

Não c esqueçam d comentar!!!!! Heheheh

Beijos

Warina


	11. XI Capitulo

Capitulo XI 

Oh, Deus, eles não estão aqui!- Sakura repetiu, sentindo-se repentinamente tonta.

Shoran segurou-a pela cintura, ajudando-a a manter o equilíbrio. Sentia-se preocupado, claro, por saber que sua irmã não se encontrava em Wakani, mas ali, diante das portas dos fundos da hospedaria, para onde conseguira trazer Sakura na intenção de voltarem ao quarto, sentia uma sensação inquietante de alegria por imaginar que, diante do fato de Hideki e Fuutie não se encontrarem em Wakani. O dever falava ainda falava mais alto em seu peito, mas era bom poder sentir que ainda teria mais algum tempo ao lado de seu grande amor. Porque sabia que, assim que encontrassem o casal fugitivo, Sakura sairia de sua vida de uma vez por todas, como entrara: de repente, sem avisos.

Não sabia como conciliar o dever para com a família e a intensa paixão que ardia em seu peito, e o pior de tudo era que, mesmo ficando com Sakura, tinha consciência de que seu envolvimento não passaria de uma ligação passageira. A única coisa de que tinha certeza era que precisava esforçar-se para ficar junto dela, se quisesse ser bem sucedido tanto em encontrar Fuutie e Hideki quanto em ganhar o amor de Sakura.

Olhou para o cocheiro e, por sua expressão, percebeu eu o homem estava prestes a dar mais alguma má noticia.

No ultimo lugar que perguntamos sobre eles, senhora...

Pela segunda vez!-interferiu Tsuki, para que ficasse ainda vem claro que haviam estado em todos os lugares duas vezes.

O cocheiro prosseguiu como se não tivesse havido nenhuma interrupção.

Era a hospedaria mais afamada da região, e um dos criados de la nos garantiu que um casal tinha chegado por volta da hora do jantar, mas que havia alugado outra carruagem porque a sua estava em péssimo estado.

E esse homem disse para que direção seguiram?- Sakura perguntou, ansiosa. Shoran podia sentir o quanto ela tremia.

Não, senhora. Mas o ferreiro que trabalha para a hospedaria disse que eles partiram assim que a carruagem nova ficou pronta. Contou também que o jovem cavalheiro deu uma boa examinada no veiculo antes de partir.

Oh, meu Deus, para onde podem ter seguido?- Sakura suspirou.- O que farei agora!

Ela sabia que precisava de Shoran. E, percebendo isso também, ele sentiu suas energias se renovarem, apesar do acidente que sofrera.

Não podemos fazer nada por algumas horas- disse, seguro de si.- Então, vamos usar esse tempo da melhor forma que pudermos.- Virou-se para os criados e ordenou:- Vão dormir um pouco, e obrigado pelo que fizeram esta noite. Foi um bom serviço.- Os homens hesitaram, talvez a espera de ordens diretas de sua patroa. Mas ele nada disse e os dois se preparavam para afastar-se quando Shoran acrescentou:

E obrigado por terem salvado minha vida hoje. Foi uma demonstração de muita coragem.

Tsuki apenas sorriu, e Himura respondeu, fazendo uma breve mesura:

Foi um prazer, senhor. Boa noite. Boa noite, senhora.

Os dois criados se foram, seguindo para o pequeno quarto que lhes fora reservado na hospedaria. Uma porta abriu-se, ao fim do corredor, depois fechou-se logo, e Shoran a instigou para a escada:

Vamos ou acabaremos acordando todos os hospedes. Vamos dormir um pouco e pensar no que faremos amanha.

Sakura apenas assentiu, deixando-se conduzir. Também não resistiu quando entraram no quarto. Shoran revirou o fogo na lareira e tornou a pendurar suas roupas para que secassem. Sakura retirou uma camisola de sua mala e foi para trás de um biombo, onde trocou de roupa. Quando voltou, Shoran já estava deitado, coberto ate o peito. Ele bateu no espaço vazio a seu lado, convidando- a:

Venha. Prometo não toca-la.

Sakura assim o fez, mas agia com certa reserva, como se temesse cada passo que dava em direção ao leito. Estava calada demais para seu normal, Shoran avaliou, preocupado. Preferia vê-la agitada, como era de seu feitio, muito embora ele sempre tivesse problemas para adaptar-se ao seu temperamento forte. E, agora, aquele silencio o deixava ainda mais tenso.

Viu-a entrar sob as cobertas muito devagar e ajudou-a a cobrir-se. E não se afastou quando os pés gelados de Sakura buscaram o calor de suas pernas.

Acho que posso abraça-la pelo menos para aquece-la, não?- perguntou, a espera de um sim.

Sim, se se comportar.

Shoran sorriu e a abraçou pelas costas. Então pensou que deveria oferecer-se para seguir atrás de Hideki e Fuutie sozinho, deixando-a livre para voltar para casa e não mais se preocupar com tudo aquilo. Talvez, como ela já experimentara alguns desconfortos daquela viagem, Sakura estivesse aberta a aceitar tal sugestão. Ainda mais agora que teria de vasculhar todos os locais pelos quais o casal poderia ter passado.

E, talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida, Shoran percebia que não se dispunha a seguir o que a responsabilidade lhe mandava fazer. Estava alarmado, sim, com a situação, mas precisava cada minuto em que podia partilhar aquela cama com Sakura, mesmo que fosse apenas para dormir, como agora.

Sakura tentava dizer a si mesma que não deveria sentir-se tão bem por dormir com Shoran novamente, muito menos por esperar acordar em seus braços, como antes. Mas de nada adiantava as força de vontade. Não estava costumada a negar-se nada. Ao contrario, o dinheiro poderia não comprar a felicidade, ponderava, porem poderia comprar independência e prazer. E ate recentemente, estivera satisfeita com as duas coisas.

Imagino que tenhamos de decidir o que fazer agora- murmurou Shoran junto a seu ouvido, e ela arrepiou-se toda.

Confesso que estou perdida -respondeu. -Se não conhecesse aqueles dois tão bem, imaginaria que Hideki e Fuutie estão agindo assim de propósito, para nos obrigar a persegui-los dessa forma.

Talvez devesse apenas lavar as mãos quanto a seu sobrinho, Sakura ponderou; dar-lhe um pouco de dinheiro e depois esquecer-se dele quando desaparecesse para criar seu filho em paz. Afinal, Hideki não era seu parente de sangue...

Ouviu Shoran rir de leve e comentar:

Tenho certeza de que isso tudo é obra de minha irmã. Não me lembro de nenhuma vez em que Fuutie tenha feito o que se esperava dela. Neste momento, seu pobre sobrinho deve estar desejando que alguém apareça e o salve de ter de se casar com aquela pequena raposa. Ele sempre me pareceu ser do tipo que é o sonho de qualquer babá: calmo, metódico, desde pequeno.

Voce deve estar certo. Mesmo quando vi Hideki pela primeira vez, ele me pareceu solene demais para uma criança.

De alguma forma, aquele menino tranqüilo e calado, um tanto negligenciado pela família, conseguira conquistar seu coração. E Sakura sentia que não deveria deixar de zelar por ele agora; gostava do temperamento quieto de Hideki, não importando o trabalho que estava lhe dando agora.

Lembro-me de quando meu marido levou Hideki para Osaka no primeiro dia de férias escolares, depois que nos casamos- disse, lembrando-se muito bem daquele dia.- Eu sentia que o pobre menino estava feliz por se encontrar la, embora nem ele mesmo me parecesse acostumado a ser feliz. Era como se gostasse do que sentia, mas... não tivesse confiança em suas sensações.

Entao, o jovem Kinomoto é sobrinho de seu marido?

Sim. Filho da irmã de Percy. Os pais o tinham mandado para a minha casa naquelas férias. Viviam na Índia. Pouco depois, o pais foi morto numa guerra colonial e a mãe faleceu na viagem de volta ao Japão. O navio em que vinha naufragou. Pobrezinha.

Eu não sabia... pobre menino! Meu cunhado, passou por algo semelhante quando nos conhecemos na escola. Possuía pouco dinheiro, não tinha família... E eu o convidei para passar o verão conosco em Hong Kong porque o coitado não tinha outro lugar para onde ir.

A menção de um ato de bondade para com um colega de escola provou mais uma vez a Sakura quanto Shoran era gentil. Ele, provavelmente, teria se interessado bem mais por Hideki do que seu marido se interessara.

Minha sogra nunca prestou muita atenção ao Hideki- contou Sakura. Essa fora uma das razoes pelas quais ela se aproximara do menino tão estudioso.- Dizia algumas bobagens sobre sua filha ter se casado com um homem do qual ela não gostava. Imagino que fosse porque o pai de Hideki não possuía a fortuna que ela desejava para filha e para si mesma.

Sakura pensou por instantes, avaliando a figura da sogra. Então, meneou a cabeça e completou:

Puxa, não havia nada de agradável naquela mulher. O pai de Hideki não tinha dinheiro suficiente para agrada-la, e eu, com tanto dinheiro, não a agradava porque meu dinheiro não vinha da aristocracia, e sim do comercio. Parece que ate o dinheiro precisa ser de certo tipo para agradar certas pessoas...

Essa mulher teria se dado muito bem com meu pai- Shoran comentou, tentando manter um tom de brincadeira, embora houvesse amargura em sua voz.- Pobre de meu amigo. Apaixonou-se por minha outra irmã naquele verão, em Hong Kong, e, quando meu pai percebeu o que estava acontecendo, persuadiu ela a não aceitar a corte de Huang, embora fosse obvio que ela já o amava perdidamente.

A irmã de Shoran devia ser como seu irmão, Sakura imaginou; devotada demais ao dever familiar para deixar de obedecer ao pai.

Shoran continuou, agora mais serio:

Naquela época, eu achava que meu pai estivesse apenas preocupado com o futuro, com a felicidade de minha irmã. Mas depois percebi que ele queria, de fato, casa-la com um homem muito rico para poder, assim, recuperar toda a fortuna que vinha perdendo havia anos. Tinhas dividas incalculáveis e queria paga-las da forma mais vil e mesquinha que conheço: com dinheiro alheio.

E o que deu tudo isso?- Sakura quis saber. Interessada voltou-se para Shoran,- Você disse que esse rapaz é seu cunhado...

Ele a aceitou entre seus braços e respondeu:

Bem, pode-se dizer que o destino deu uma segunda chance aos dois. E eles foram espertos o suficiente para agarrarem essa chance com as unhas e dentes. É claro que houve uma certa ajuda minha e de Fuutie...- Shoran abafou um bocejo.- Foi uma das grandes alegrias da minha vida ver minha irmã feliz novamente.

Não devia ter sido fácil para a irmã de Shoran e seu marido reencontrarem-se, Sakura analisou, saboreando o terno abraço que a prendia e imaginando porque a felicidade de dois estranhos significava tanto para ela. Um rapaz rejeitado por seu primeiro grande amor e uma jovem que devia ter duvidado da possibilidade de ser perdoada pelo homem amado. Mas eles tinham conseguindo se entender e ter um final feliz para o seu romance; ou, talvez, um começo feliz...

Podia ser que o destino estivesse oferecendo também a ela e a Shoran uma nova oportunidade... Ali, junto dele, sentindo o calor de seu corpo, como duvidar de tal possibilidade? Se pudesse dar-se ao luxo de ter mais tempo para poder ponderar a respeito, se pudesse se distanciar da doce, mas forte tentação que Shoran representava, talvez conseguisse entender seus próprios sentimentos e as opções que tinha diante de si. Talvez uma semana ou duas bem tranqüilas em Osaka, quando aquela loucura de encontrar Hideki e Fuutie tivesse terminado...

Sentou-se de repente, com uma idéia brilhando em sua mente. E foi inevitável exclamar:

Osaka! Mas é claro!

Assustado, Shoran sentou-se também, indagando:

Mas o que houve, minha querida?

Nada, nada... apenas imaginei um lugar onde poderíamos interceptar Hideki e sua irmã: Osaka! Tenho certeza de que meu sobrinho não passaria tão perto de lá sem parar por algum tempo.

Acha mesmo? Que bom!- Mas ele não parecia estar tão animado quanto deveria com a nova perspectiva. Sakura imaginava que talvez fosse o sono que o acometia que o deixava assim tão pouco ansioso.- E onde fica Osaka? Quanto tempo levaríamos para chegar la?

Fica ao sul do Japão.- Sakura podia rever as viagens entre Tomoeda e Osaka, feitas tantas vezes em seu passado.- Se sairmos daqui amanha bem cedo, e se nada nos atrasar pelo caminho, poderemos chegar antes do anoitecer.- A idéia de poder estar em sua casa agradava-lhe sobremaneira.

Bem, nós não conseguimos encontra-los em nenhum lugar em que passamos- Shoran observou, voltando a deitar-se.- Vamos torcer que, da terceira vez, tenhamos mais sorte.

Sabem muito bem o que se diz: a terceira vez sempre costuma dar sorte!- Shoran tentava imprimir um certo ar de alegria ao falar aos criados de Sakura. Olhava para o cocheiro e para Tsuki sorrindo, mas ainda sonolento. Afinal, o dia acabara de clarear.

É verdade, senhor- concordou Himura, lançando um olhar rápido para Tsuki.- Então, vamos seguir para Osaka?

Shoran assentiu e acrescentou, procurando ignorar as expressões um tanto preocupadas que havia no rosto dos criados:

Vamos ter que parar para trocar os cavalos, é claro, bem como para comermos alguma coisa.

Entao, é melhor nos colocarmos a caminho.- O cocheiro colocou o chapéu de três bicos e virou-se para a carruagem.- A distancia ate Osaka não é tão pequena!

É, imagino que não. E sei também que vocês dois passaram boa parte da noite atrás de minha irmã e do sr. Kinomoto. Sinto muito pelas horas de sono que perderam.

Sakura saiu da hospedaria. Parecia cansada, pois não dormira muito bem o resto da noite. Pretendia faze-lo um pouco durante a viagem.

Talvez eu possa guiar a carruagem durante algum tempo esta tarde, para que vocês durmam um pouco. O que acham?- Shoran ofereceu aos criados.

Muito obrigado pela oferta, senhor- agradeceu o cocheiro- , mas eu não poderia aceitar. Fique tranqüilo, estou bem.

Deixe disso, homem- Shoran insistiu, ignorando o olhar que Sakura lhe lançava.- Nós todos vimos muito bem o que acontece a alguém que guia um cavalo quando não está em seu completo domínio de suas habilidades. Tenho certeza de que lady Kinomoto não gostaria de ver sua bela carruagem caindo dentro de algum rio por aí.

É claro que não- Sakura resmungou, a espera do desfecho daquela conversa.

Pois então! Estão vendo?- Shoran sorria.- Sua patroa está praticamente ordenando que acatem minha sugestão! E vocês dois nos estariam fazendo um favor ao trocarem de lugar conosco e deixar que possamos aspirar um pouco de ar puro, de cima da boléia.

Himura ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas, adiante da maneira como as coisas estavam sendo colocadas, concordou:

Já estavam meio a caminho de viajem quando ela decidiu tocar no assunto:

Mas o que foi que deu em você quando partimos! Porque ofereceu trocar de lugar com meus criados para que eles possam dormir no meio da viagem! Jamais ouvi algo tão... ridículo!

Não vejo nada de ridículo no que propus, Sakura. Esses dois homens salvaram minha vida. Não é porque são criados que não merecem certa consideração.

Shoran percebia que se inflamava ao falar e imaginava porque isso seria tão importante para si mesmo. Devia ser algo alem do fato de ter sido salvo por aqueles homens. Talvez fosse porque via as pessoas pelo que elas eram, valorizava-as como seres humanos, e não pelo que possuíam ou pela profissão que exerciam.

Olhou para Sakura com seriedade e prosseguiu, mantendo o tom de voz baixo:

Quando não se pode mais manter tantos empregos quanto se estava acostumando a ter, aprende-se logo a apreciar tudo o que eles fazem por você. Acho que não nos fará mal algum seguirmos na parte de cima da carruagem por alguns quilômetros num dia de primavera toa agradável quanto hoje.

Sakura entendia o que ele estava dizendo, percebia até mesmo o significado mais profundo que havia por trás de suas palavras.

É... Não vai ser assim tão ruim- concordou, vendo o rosto de Shoran abrir-se num sorriso.

Será divertido, você vai ver- ele prometeu.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, não muito certa de que seria tão bom assim, e impôs:

Está certo, então, mas com uma condição!

E qual seria?

Quero saber mais sobre Hong Kong, a respeito da sua infância lá com suas irmãs e sobre os verões nos quais Huang esteve com vocês, nas férias escolares.

Oh, mas essa condição é fácil de aceitar!- Ele se recostou no assento e esticou as longas pernas.- Vou ter muito prazer em falar-lhe a respeito, embora deva avisa-la de que não sou tão bom contador de historias quanto Fuutie.

Ah, mas a minha condição não termina aí!- Sakura também acomodou-se melhor para ouvi-lo. Quero saber todos os detalhes. E o que você e Fuutie fizeram para que eles chegassem ao altar.

Está certo. Vou lhe contar tudo, então.

O pedido de Sakura fazia-o pensar e, antes mesmo de pensar, já estava dizendo:

Talvez eu seja como aquela odalisca em As Mil e Uma Noites. Você vai me manter por perto enquanto eu estiver contando belas historias...

A expressão de Sakura mudou, e Shoran desejou não ter feito aquela brincadeira, muito embora tivesse descrito boa parte de seus sentimentos. Os lindos olhos verdes dela mostravam uma mistura de apreensão e intensidade que ele não entendia muito bem.

E, antes que Shoran pudesse dizer alguma coisa para desculpar-se, Sakura o confundiu ainda mais com um belo sorriso e um murmúrio:

Quem sabe? Talvez eu queira mante-lo assim, perto de mim...

Sem saber ao certo se ela falava sério ou não, Shoran apenas sorriu de leve.

Acho melhor eu começar, então, certo?- indagou.- Bem vejamos... O que posso lhe dizer sobre Hong Kong? É uma cidade muito antiga, mas não enorme, acho eu. E os Li tem morado ali desde tempos imemoriais. Há um belo bosque ao redor, com arvores altas, centenárias, e um riacho.

Se continuasse nesse ritmo de descrição, Sakura logo estaria dormindo, em vez de incita-la e mante-lo em sua companhia. E vasculhou sua mente em busca de alguma curiosidade sobre Hong Kong que pudesse atiçar o interesse dela.

O riacho é muito límpido e de águas firas. Desemboca no rio Bang. Quando Huang vinha para passar as férias de verão, costumávamos pescar e nadar nele. Certa vez, Fuutie convenceu minha irmã a nos espionar. Queria saber se usávamos nossas ceroulas enquanto nadávamos.

E vocês usavam?- Sakura, de fato, se interessava.

É claro que não! E minha irmã acabou pagando por sua curiosidade quando se esticou demais para nos observar e acabou caindo no riacho.- Shoran começou a rir ao se lembrar do fato.- Se você tivesse a conhecido, Sakura! Ainda mais do jeito que ela era naquela época!- ele meneou a cabeça e explicou: - Toda bonita e elegante! Isso para não mencionar seu senso de indignidade! Queria que a tivesse visto, batendo os braços, desesperada, dentro da água, angustiada, pensando que iria se afogar.

Oh, pobrezinha!- ela comentou, vendo-o rir sem parar- Ela não se machucou?

Talvez um pouco, mas apenas em sua vaidade. Em especial porque seus cabelos ficaram desmanchados, colados a cabeça, e seu lindo vestido cheio de laços ficou encharcado! Nem sei como eu e Huang não nos afogamos de tanto rir! Mas as nossas risadas acabaram por nos afundar mais inda na água. Minha irmã não poderia ter se afogado porque bastava ficar em pé para poder sair tranqüilamente do riacho. Mas ela ficou sem falar conosco por mais de uma semana. Mas nos via, erguia o nariz no ar e dava-nos as costas.

Ah, pois eu ficaria um mês sem olhar para vocês!- Sakura exclamou, embora parecesse mais divertida do que indignada com a historia.- O que mais vocês faziam para se divertir nas férias, alem de nadar nus no riacho e rir do infortúnio de sua pobre irmã?

Bem, vejamos...- Shoran pensava. Seus olhos ainda estavam marejados de tanto que rira.- Jogávamos bola, golfe, tênis. Eu e Fuutie sempre jogávamos contra minha outra irmã e Huang. As vezes fazíamos uma cesta de comida e bebida. Costumávamos colher frutas. Também jogávamos cartas, xadrez, em especial quando os dias estavam chuvosos. Outras vezes nos enrodilhávamos nos sofás para ler bons livros. Costumávamos ler em voz alta as partes de que mais gostávamos, para que todos pudessem partilhar a boa leitura ou cenas divertidas de romances que tínhamos em casa.- Shoran interrompeu-se e a olhou.- Parece tedioso para você?

Sakura negou rapidamente com a cabeça.

De forma alguma! Eu teria dado qualquer coisa para fazer parte dessas atividades quando era adolescente. Diga-me: vocês nunca iam as festas?

Ah, muito raramente. Apenas quando as garotas conseguiam nos convencer a acompanha-las ao clube local. Lembro-me de uma ocasião em que um vizinho meu deu uma festa em Xiang.

Xiang?

É. Uma propriedade imensa não muito longe de Hong Kong. Depois que meu vizinho morreu, o lugar foi assumido por um parente seu muito distante, que logo colocou tudo a venda.

Shoran pareceu entristecer-se. Pensava na raiva que sentira ao ver aquele belo lugar sendo tão pouco considerado na época. Mesmo quando Huang voltara e comprara Xiang, ficara em sua mente aquela vaga impressão que era ainda muito triste saber que aquela linda propriedade acabara saindo da família porque não favia muito herdeiros para assumi-la. E, como em outras vezes em que pensara no assunto, ocorreu-lhe que o mesmo poderia acontecer a Hong Kong se ele não tivesse filhos...

Oi gnt! 

**A quanto tempo eu sei. Eu decidi dah uma parada nah fic. Pra refrescar um pouco minhas idéias, q jah tavam ficando repetitivas.**

**Mas aqui tah, depois de mt esforço d idéias o 11 cap.**

**Eu coloquei nesse o relacionamento d Shoran e Sakura mais amistoso. Coitados soh brigas nah maioria dos cap. Ninguém merece hehe.**

**Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível.**

**Mas não prometo nada!**

**Mt obrigado por TODAS as reviews do cap. Anterior **

**Bjs a todos!**

**Warina -**


	12. XII Capitulo

**_Capitulo XII_**

-Há uma coisa que ainda não entendo- disse Sakura, momentos depois de ela e Shoran terem trocado de lugar com seus criados na boléia.- Como seu cunhado conseguiu tornar-se proprietário de um lugar tão grande quanto Hong Kong? Parece-me que você disse que ele não tinha fortuna...

-Não tinha, de fato, quando éramos adolescentes.- Shoran mantinha sua atenção voltada para os cavalos e a estrada que se abria a sua frente.- Pelo menos, não muito. Mas possuía o suficiente para conseguir pagar a escola e ainda sobrar um pouco. Porem meu grande amigo voltou da Espanha, onde viveu durante algum tempo ao lado de um general, como um grande herói. E, como resultado da fama que conquistou como soldado, acabou chamando a atenção de...- Ele se interrompeu.

Sakura olhou-o, estranhando a interrupção da narrativa. Mas logo entendeu.

-Chamou a atenção de uma mulher muito rica- ela completou por ele.- Seu amigo se casou com uma herdeira muito rica.

Shoran assentiu.

-Que pena- Sakura comentou. Sentia o estômago se apertar.- Eu estava gostando dele... ate agora.

-Ele não casou com essa mulher por causa do dinheiro dela.- Shoran explicou.- Não é como está pensando, Sakura.- Ele a amava. Bem, pelo menos, achava que sim. A princípio.

Uma carruagem dos correios os alcançou nesse instante, e parecia atrasada, pois o cocheiro não poupava os animais seguindo a toda velocidade. Dois rapazes, que ocupavam os locais mais baratos do lado de fora do veiculo, olharam com certa curiosidade para Sakura, já que ela, uma dama, estava sentada no local onde deveria estar o acompanhante do cocheiro. E ela quase não pode resistir a tentação de mostrar a língua a eles.

Quando, por fim, a carruagem dos correios se distanciou o suficiente para que não precisasse gritar para ser ouvida, Sakura observou:

-Pelo que parece, a primeira esposa de seu cunhado não estava a altura das expectativas dele.

Quando o amor desaparecia num casamento, nenhuma quantia em dinheiro conseguia ser um bom remédio. Sakura sabia que, diferentemente da primeira esposa do cunhado de Shoran, ela, pelo menos, sobrevivera ao seu casamento para levar uma vida independente. A idéia de morrer e não ter sua perda lastimada pelo marido, e, alem disso, saber que ele poderia estar gastando sua fortuna para atrair uma segunda esposa, fez com que Sakura se sentisse ainda mais indignada.

Por isso preferiu guardar silêncio, a fim de que a historia que Shoran acabara de lhe contar não servisse de pretexto para enveredarem numa discussão. Minutos depois, porem, ele falou novamente:

-A verdade é que ele não estava a altura das expectativas da esposa. Nunca o ouvi dizer uma só palavra que fosse contra ela, mas Shiefa acabou por revelar alguma coisa, certa vez. E conheço meu amigo muito bem para saber que seu primeiro casamento não deve ter sido nada fácil.

-E como acha que foi esse casamento?- Sakura quis saber, sentindo que seu tom era mais agudo do que pretendia.

Shoran deu de ombros e olhou-a por instantes. Entoa explicou:

-Parece-me que aquele senhora achava que havia comprado ele. Pela fama que ele tinha, suponho, ou, talvez, por sua boa aparência. E sua esposa, provavelmente, achava-se no direito de dar-lhe ordens como se fosse um dos seus criados.

Mesmo se Shoran a tivesse golpeado com chicote, que ele não usara uma única vez com os cavalos, Sakura não se sentiria tão atingida quanto por aquelas palavras. Jamais tratara Percy da mesma forma que a primeira esposa, do marido de Shiefa, o fizera. Pelo menos achava que não.

E imaginava se Shoran estaria achando que ela poderia trata-lo dessa forma caso ele fosse tolo o suficiente para desposa-la.

Puxou o casaco mais sobre os ombros, como para se proteger dos próprios pensamentos, e olhou para a paisagem que parecia correr ao longo da estrada. Ali estavam os limites de três cidades, misturando-se de forma estranha e interessante. Uma mistura de divisas tão inquietante quanto suas próprias emoções, avaliou.

-Uma diferença muito grande na conta bancaria pode estragar um casamento -comentou. E não sabia ao certo se estava tentando desculpar suas atitudes passadas ou acautelar a s mesma e a Shoran quanto a flertar com ilusões perigosas de felicidade.

Mais uma vez, um pesado silêncio caiu entre ambos, e foi Shoran, novamente, quem o quebrou:

-O marido de Shiefa disse quase a mesma coisa à ela quando voltou pela primeira vez para China com seu filhinho, depois da morte da esposa.

Tais palavras foram seguidas por um breve sorriso de Shoran, o qual Sakura estranhou. Ouviu-o prosseguir, ainda rindo:

-Meu pobre amigo quase arruinou suas chances com minha irmã naquele momento. Não fazia idéia de quanto nossa fortuna fora diminuída naqueles últimos anos, e Shiefa era orgulhosa demais para dizer-lhe a verdade. E, quando, por fim, ele acabou descobrindo, imaginou o pior: que Shiefa nada lhe dissera porque estava atrás do seu dinheiro!

-Oh, que horror!- Sakura exclamou, achando todo esse assunto sobre dinheiro simplesmente horrível. Mas seu coração era solidário para com Shiefa e seu marido e o amor profundo que parecia uni-los. Se estivesse no lugar de qualquer um deles, ponderava, teria agido e pensado da mesma forma.

-Não é um bom negocio guardar segredos- Shoran observou, serio.- Em especial quando escondemos algo da pessoa amada. De alguma forma, aquilo que estamos tentando esconder acaba por vir a tona nos piores momentos possíveis! E isso torna a situação ainda pior do que antes.

Sakura sentiu como se todo o ar tivesse sido drenado de seus pulmões. E, por uma fração de segundo, imaginou que poderia ate cair da boléia da carruagem. Como Shoran reagiria se soubesse que ela estava escondendo dele algo tão importante, perguntou-se, aflita. Não era difícil de imaginar a resposta. Ele a detestaria por não lhe ter contado e nada o impediria de insistir, mesmo assim, para que se casassem, apenas por responsabilidade e senso de dever. E isso não seria uma boa base para um relacionamento duradouro, como não fora a troca de fama e riqueza entre Shiefa e seu marido.

Algum sinal de seu desassossego devia ter surgido em seu rosto ou em sua atitude, pois Shoran segurou as rédeas com uma só mão e passou o outro braço por seus ombros, atento, carinhoso.

-Algo errado, meu amor? já ouvi dizer que a velocidade e o movimento da carruagem podem deixar as pessoas zonzas, em especial aqui em cima. Quer que eu pare para que troquemos de lugar com o sr. Himura novamente?

-Não, não... estou bem- ela assegurou, tentando parecer sincera.- É que imaginei que deve ter sido terrível para o marido da sua irmã... Como tudo se resolveu, afinal?

-Para dizer a verdade, eu dei uma ajudazinha.- Shoran reduziu a velocidade dos cavalos, já que estavam se aproximando de uma pequena aldeia.- Foi uma pequena armação, sabe?- Ele parecia orgulhoso do que fizera.- Eu sabia que nem o meu amigo nem minha irmã poderiam suportar a idéia de que ela poderia estar interessada nele por sua fortuna. Assim, sugeri que ele dissesse que havia perdido tudo o que possuía em maus investimentos.

-Ah, mas isso foi um truque baixo!- Havia uma semana, Sakura não acreditaria que Shoran fosse capaz de criar uma mentira desse tipo, mesmo que para ajudar alguém. Mas, desde a noite em que ele invadira sua casa em busca de Fuutie, mostrara-se um homem de características ocultas e sempre muito agradáveis...- E sua irmã acreditou nessa história?- quis saber.

-E porque não acreditaria, depois do que havia acontecido a nosso próprio pai? Como eu esperava, a perda da fortuna de meu amigo, mesmo sendo uma grande mentira, não abalou os sentimentos de Shiefa por ele. E se casaram pouco depois, são felizes ate hoje, sabe? Muito felizes. Eu seria ate capaz de inveja-los se não os amasse tanto.

Sakura sorriu, percebendo a sinceridade dele.

-E o que Shiefa disse quando descobriu que seu marido tinha mentido sobre a perda da fortuna?- perguntou.- Afinal, essa mentira não foi tão ruim quanto o fato de ela ter escondido que seu pai tinha perdido tudo, não é mesmo?

-Talvez não.- Shoran pensou por instantes, depois acrescentou:- Mas acho que Shiefa entendeu que aquela mentira serviu apenas para torna-los muito felizes e foi capaz de perdoar tudo.- Shoran sorriu de leve, depois disse ainda:- Ou talvez ele apenas lhe tenha contado tudo após fazerem amor em sua noite de núpcias...

-Oh, verdade?- Sakura riu também, mesmo sentindo certa inquietação. Poderia perdoar qualquer coisa a Shoran caso ele lhe contasse o que acontecera depois de terem se amado, indagava-se, sem saber qual poderia ser a resposta. E, apenas por brincadeira, perguntou:- E se eu lhe dissesse que perdi a minha fortuna?

Shoran sorriu abertamente. Mas, depois de pensar alguns segundos, respondeu, sincero:

-Eu lhe diria o que Shiefa disse ao meu caro amigo. Não faria diferença alguma para mim se você fosse rica ou pobre.

Sakura gostaria de poder acreditar. Mas aquilo tudo não passava de uma conjectura.

-Espere- ele acrescentou logo em seguida.- Acho que faria certa diferença, sim. Porque eu preferiria ter você sem fortuna alguma, sabe? Porque, assim, você poderia ter certeza de que os meus sentimentos são verdadeiros, e não haveria nenhum comentário detestável sobre eu a querer pelo seu dinheiro, muito menos sobre você querer comprar um marido.

Com aquelas palavras, ele fazia a calamidade da perda de sua fortuna parecer uma benção, Sakura avaliou, pensativa. A não ser pelo fato de que isso também significaria a perda de sua independência tão duramente conseguida. E ela jamais desistiria da liberdade que conquistara.

-E se eu lhe dissesse que o fato de eu não poder ter filhos foi apenas um engano e que sou perfeitamente capaz de engravidar?- perguntou, de repente, arriscando muito mais do que estava pronta a ouvir.

Desejou não ter feito aquela pergunta, mas já era tarde. Assim, insistiu:

-Isso faria alguma diferença para você, Shoran?

Sakura prendia a respiração, na ansiedade de ouvir a resposta. Se ao menos isso não significasse tanto para seu coração!

-Eu gostaria de poder lhe dizer que não, minha querida.- Ele apertou o braço que ainda a prendia, depois soltou-a para segurar as rédeas com ambas as mãos outras vez.- Mas acho que isso, sim, faria uma grande diferença.

Para Sakura, foi como se seu coração tivesse caído por entre as rodas da carruagem e sido esmigalhado por elas. Estava muito bem para Shoran falar sobre guardar segredos, mas sua consciência pesava ao ouvir-lo. Mesmo deixando de lado aquela detestável questão do dinheiro, jamais poderia se casar com um homem que a visse apenas como uma égua parideira. Mesmo tendo o filho desse homem crescendo em seu ventre naquele exato momento...

Ele a ferira profundamente. Mas ela não se deixava dobrar. Ao contrario, tinha no rosto uma mascara de puro divertimento ao continuar a conversa com uma trivialidade que deixava Shoran admirado, imaginando que ele poderia estar conversando com qualquer amigo despreocupado, irresponsável, até, como Hiiraguizawa.

No começo da tarde, pararam em uma estalagem para cuidar dos cavalos. Depois Himura e Tsuki reassumiram seus lugares na boléia, parecendo bastante recuperados por terem podido dormir por algumas horas. Shoran e Sakura voltaram para dentro da carruagem, usufruindo novamente o conforto e a privacidade de seu interior durante a ultima parte da viagem ate Tókio.

Shoran começou a contar outra historia sobe as escapadas que ele, Fuutie, Shiefa e seu marido tinham feito naqueles verões passado em Hong Kong, mas Sakura logo mudara o assunto para algumas trivialidades da vida social em Tomoeda.

E ele percebeu que estava sendo forçado a ficar novamente a certa distancia dela; era como se tivesse cometido o grave erro de querer, de alguma forma, ficar próximo demais. E, mesmo rindo com o que ela dizia, sentia-se ferido.

Aos poucos, porém, passou a prestar menos atenção ao que sakura dizia, e só assentia e sorria de vez em quando, quando lhe parecia que era isso que ela estava esperando de sua parte. Preferia olha-la, maravilhar-se uma vez mais diante da beleza daqueles olhos tão verdes, daqueles cabelos escuros, daquela pele clara, daquela boca sensual, rosada. Gostava de ouvi-la falar, de vê-la mover a cabeça e as mãos para enfatizar o que estava contando.

Sentia-a agradavelmente familiar, uma intimidade que crescera naquelas ultimas semanas que ambos haviam partilhado. Também sentia um aponta dolorida de tristeza ao lembrar-se de que logo teriam de se separar, e que aqueles momentos todos se tornariam meras recordações suaves para o futuro.

Uma semana antes, no entanto, a atitude de Sakura poderia tê-lo enganado. Mas o tempo e as confidencias que haviam partilhado desde muito antes daquele viagem tinham-no presenteado com uma visão interior muito mais intensa de Sakura. O que ele dissera sobre sua esterilidade fazer diferença no relacionamento de ambos a tocara fundo, tinha certeza. Ela estava magoada. E agora criava uma espécie de divertimento para disfarçar seus sentimentos feridos. Não podia arriscar que ele lhe desse outro golpe tão dolorido. E Shoran indagava-se se estava assim tão errado por ter dito a verdade.

Um outro homem poderia ter sido diplomático e teria encontrado uma evasiva ou uma mentira que a mantivesse calma. Mas Shoran nunca fora muito bom em enganar. Alem do mais, amava Sakura demais para dizer-lhe qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a verdade. Queria ter seus próprios filhos, não para ter simplesmente herdeiros em uma dinastia de tradição, ou para levar adiante o nome da família Li, mas porque gostava de crianças, queria ter as suas, ama-las, cria-las com carinho e compreensão. Queria poder ensinar tudo o que sabia e dar a seus filhos as oportunidades que ele nunca tivera. Conseguira dar uma boa educação a suas irmãs e achava que poderia fazer ainda melhor com seus próprios filhos, pois neste caso abraçaria a responsabilidade que teria com eles desde o momento em que chegassem ao mundo. Antes ate, por vontade própria, e não porque o destino lhe colocasse nas mãos a incumbência de educar alguém. E estaria pronto para ser o provedor e educador, o pai carinhoso, sempre presente, que o seu próprio nunca fora.

Se tivesse a mais vaga chance de trocar toda a fortuna de Sakura pela oportunidade de ter filhos com ela, sabia que aceitaria de imediato, sem pensar duas vezes. Mas, infelizmente, algumas coisas na vida eram preciosas demais para poder ser compradas.

-Imaginei que a minha história fosse divertida...- Sakura comentou, em tom de queixa.- Talvez eu não a tenha contado muito bem, pois você está sério e pensativo.

-Não, não. Não se trata disso.- Shoran não queria magoá-la de forma alguma. Mas nem se lembrava do que ela estivera dizendo nos últimos minutos.- Você sempre tem um jeito todo especial de contar fatos.

-É mesmo? Porque, então, essa expressão apreensiva em seu rosto?

Shoran ergueu os ombros, sem saber como explicar. Por fim, declarou:

-Acho que não tenho sua habilidade para esconder meus reais sentimentos, Sakura.

-Esconder:- Ela deixou de lado o sorriso e abriu mais os olhos. Mau sinal, ele sabia. Estava irritada.- Não faço idéia do que esteja falando!

Mas Shoran queria levar adiante o assunto que começara; então rebateu, sério:

-Faz, sim.- E inclinou-se para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, para olha-la mais de perto e fazer com que o brilho de seu incríveis olhos castanhos mergulhasse nos dela.- Mas talvez eu não devesse estar mencionando o gato, certo? Não é uma atitude, digamos... política de minha parte. Eu não diria que estou apreensivo, como você observou, mas apenas um tanto arrependido.

-Ah, arrependimentos... –Sakura comentou, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando-o com ar caprichoso. Em seu tom de voz, agora, havia seriedade, e ela deixou de lado a mascara que, de fato, estivera usando ate o momento.- E quem não os tem?

-Você se arrepende, não? De haver se envolvido com um sujeito sem dinheiro e aborrecido como eu, que se recusa a manter uma distancia respeitável de você, que a sufoca com a sua presença, e que não sabe reconhecer quando um romance chegou ao fim.

Sakura sentiu-se atingida por aquelas palavras. Porque não era isso o que pensava dele, mas gora o que lhe dissera para conseguir que Shoran se agastasse de seu caminho. E, num esforço, tentou sorrir e usar a mascara novamente. No entanto, diante dos olhos dele, sentia-se como um livro aberto, no qual ele podia ler nas entrelinhas.

-Jamais me arrependerei do que vivemos juntos, Shoran- Declarou, por fim, sem conseguir fingir. E estendeu as mãos para tocar as dele.- Mas eu me arrependo do que lhe disse ontem a noite, e muito mais se lhe dei a impressão de que não quero estar mais em sua companhia.

Aquele carinho tão singular nas mãos dele mostrava a Shoran que ela estava sendo sincera, que se encontrava diante da verdade dolorida que a ferira, como a ele próprio.

-Eu não o culparia por arrepender-se de se envolver com uma herdeira mimada e caprichosa, egoísta demais para se importar com os sentimentos alheios.- Sakura completou, num murmúrio.

-Você não é egoísta -Ele discordou.- O que faz é agir em defesa própria, nada mais.

-Acha mesmo?- O olhar dela, suave, terno, fazia-o querer toma-la em seus braços.- Talvez sim. Porque desde que me entendi como gente, eu sempre tive de me proteger sozinha.- Sakura baixou a voz ate torna-la um sussurro, como se o teor do que estava dizendo a assombrasse de alguma forma.- E, muitas vezes, ate mesmo daqueles que estavam mais próximos a mim.

-Jamais de mim, Sakura.

Ela retirou suas mãos das dele abruptamente , rindo de leve, num tom que o lembrava do vento frio do inverno passando por delicados desenhos de gelo nos ramos das árvores. E ouviu-a afirmar, fria:

-De você, principalmente, Shoran Li. Porque você me entende bem demais, e isso o torna muito próximo. Demasiado. E é mais difícil me proteger assim. E você insiste em fazer com que eu me importe a cada dia mais com a sua presença, com o seu carinho... Faz com que eu me apegue mais a você, o que não quero.

Tal declaração deixou-o calado por momentos, tomado de surpresa. Sakura continuou falando, vendo a expressão de assombro que surgia no rosto de Shoran, fazendo-o recostar-se muito lentamente no banco:

-Não me arrependo do que partilhamos, Shoran. Mas temo vir a arrepender-me demais se não for cuidadosa.

Ele ia responder, porem a carruagem dobrou subitamente a direita, chamando-lhe a atenção para a estrada la fora.

-Estamos tomando a estrada que vai para o sul- Sakura explicou, retomando a compostura superficial de lady Kinomoto.- Mais meia hora e estaremos vendo a casa, imagino.- Olhou pela janela, talvez para se distrair ou para recompor-se da conversa tensa que estavam tendo.- Está vendo aquele grupo de arvores lá adiante? Faz parte de Mizuna. Percy costumava caçar ali com freqüência.

Shoran lançou um olhar despreocupado na direção que ela apontava, vendo que, por trás das arvores, fechava-se um bosque. Tentava lembrar-se de algo que Eriol Hiiraguizawa lhe dissera pouco depois de lhe apresentar Sakura, tempo antes, algo que se referia ao fato de Percy ter morrido durante uma caçada. Imaginava agora se o marido de Sakura teria morrido ali, em Mizuna.

-Ah, estou tão ansiosa por dormir na minha própria cama esta noite!- Ela se espreguiçava e bocejava como uma criança.- Isso para não falar em todas as outras doces amenidades de uma casa bem administrada.

Shoran apenas assentiu. Não tinhas dúvidas de que a cama de Sakura devia ser simplesmente exuberante, luxuosa. Mas nenhuma cama poderia ser para ele o que fora aquela simples da hospedaria na noite anterior, onde vivera intensos, maravilhosos momentos com Sakura. No entanto, se pudesse, em qualquer outro lugar, ter Sakura novamente entre seus braços, esse lugar seria, da mesma forma, magnífico em sua opinião.

-Você e sua irmã são bem-vindos para ficar em minha casa por alguns dias antes de voltarem a Tomoeda- ela ofereceu, num sorriso. Mas seus olhos ainda estavam presos a Mizuna.- E pode levar minha outra carruagem em sua viagem de volta.

Sakura queria livrar-se dele e, ao que parecia, quanto antes, melhor. Shoran entendia. Mas em sua mente ainda perdurava a admissão que ela fizera havia pouco, sobre o que sentia sobre o esforço que fazia para não se afeiçoar demais a ele.

E ela sempre falara com tanta naturalidade sobre o momento em que teriam de se separar! Era muito mais fácil imaginar que estivesse cansada da sua companhia, e não que temesse gostar mais dele.

-Você e seu sobrinho não vão voltar a Tomoeda?- Shoran indagou.- Poderíamos viajar todos juntos.

Sakura franziu o nariz, como se não gostasse da idéia.

-Ah, seria muito... esquisito. Alem do mais, a temporada já está quase no fim e acho que vou preferir ficar em outra cidade, talvez em Osaka.

Estava ainda mais claro, ponderava Shoran, que ela não queria arriscar encontra-lo em alguma das ultimas recepções dadas em Tomoeda. Mas tentava não demonstrar sua tristeza com isso.

-Bem... nesse caso, se encontrarmos Fuutie e seu sobrinho em Kyoto, imagino que seria muito melhor para todos nós se eu e minha irmã partíssemos imediatamente de volta para Tomoeda. Se tivermos sorte, poderemos chegar a próxima vila bem antes do anoitecer.

Fosse o que fosse que Sakura estava pensando, Shoran teve a nítida impressão de que ela empalidecia. Por isso achou melhor explicar-se:

-Já que os dois conseguiram nos ludibriar por duas vezes, imagino que seria possível imaginar que eles poderiam escapar durante a noite, caso eu não levasse Fuutie embora de pronto.

-Entendo...

-Obrigado por nos oferecer a carruagem. Mas eu prefiro voltar na que Hideki e Fuutie estão usando agora.- Ele jamais aceitaria caridade de Sakura.- Poderemos não voltar a Tomoeda e seguir de volta para a China. Acho que Fuutie estaria bem melhor sob a supervisão de Shiefa, e há menos possibilidade de haver comentários em Tomoeda se ela não voltar para lá. Longe dos olhos, longe do coração, é o que se diz.

-É um raciocínio sensato, esse seu- Sakura concordou.- Como sempre, aliás.

Mesmo sabendo que ela estava sendo apenas gentil, Shoran ainda se ressentiu. Não queria ser sensato para ela. Queria ser seu amor, sua paixão. Parte de seu ser queria deixar de lado a sensatez e o respeito e todas essas outras virtudes tediosas pelas quais era famoso, mas não ousaria jamais a se arriscar ser como seu pai tinha sido.

-Mas não é sensato falar sobre encontrarmos Hideki e Fuutie em Tókio com certeza.- Shoran observou ainda. Sabia que soava serio demais, mas não se importava.- Acho que precisamos planejar uma saída para o caso de eles não terem chegado, ou, pior ainda, para o caso de já terem alcançado Tókio e já tiverem partido.

Bem no fundo de seu coração, Shoran imaginava que, se ele e Sakura fossem forçados a seguir viagem juntos, talvez todos os obstáculos que se interpunham entre ambos desaparecessem como por encanto enquanto seguiam rumo norte. Vãs esperanças, ele sabia, mas ainda as tinha.

-Isso não é possível!- Sakura exclamou.- Eles ainda devem estar em Tókio! Hideki jamais passaria tão perto de casa sem parar. Espero que ambos estejam tão ansiosos por uma boa refeição e descanso apropriado quanto nós estamos! Mais até, já que estão viajando durante a noite e alojando-se nas hospedarias mais baratas.

-Espero que esteja certa, Sakura.

Mesmo com todo o desconforto, a inconveniência, a correria e o tumulto dos últimos dias, Shoran preferia viver tudo de novo a afastar-se definitivamente dela.

Hideki Kinomoto era esperto, analisava; se desconfiasse de que estava sendo seguido, e devia estar desconfiado, a casa de sua tia seria o ultimo lugar em que pensaria para pernoitar. Assim, Shoran assegurava a si mesmo, conforme a belíssima mansão aparecia na distancia, entre altas e esquias arvores, que poderia ter mais tempo para ficar junto de Sakura.

A carruagem diminuiu a marcha consideravelmente ao entrar numa alameda larga, em cujos lados os elmos gigantes formavam uma espécie de cortejo natural, como sentinelas do tempo.

Não era de admirar, ponderava Shoran, que Percy tivesse se obrigado a casar com uma das herdeiras mais ricas do Japão a fim de poder conservar aquela mansão espetacular. A visão da casa era simplesmente assombrosa, com os detalhes em mármore, as fontes, os jardins impecáveis. Devia custar uma fortuna manter aquela beleza toda.

A carruagem parou com suavidade diante do pórtico principal, que se elevava, suntuoso, em oito gigantescas colunas. Shoran estava abismado. Percebeu seus lábios abertos, então fechou-os, sentindo-se um tolo.

Um criado de meia-idade apareceu, vestido de forma impecável, e abriu a porta do veiculo com elegância.

-Lady Kinomoto, que adorável surpresa, senhora!- disse, com educação reservada e um sorriso calculado.

-Obrigada, Eito- Sakura agradeceu, erguendo de leve a mão enluvada para aceitar a ajuda do criado e descer da carruagem. E indagou de imediato:- Diga-me, tem visto meu sobrinho nos últimos dias?

"Não, não, não!" A palavra rebatia na mente de Shoran com uma insistência que chegou a irrita-lo. Mesmo com a magnificência daquela mansão diante de si, um obstáculo a mais a colocar-se entre ele e Sakura, agarrava-se a ridícula idéia de que poderiam permanecer mais alguns dias juntos, como se isso fosse fazer alguma diferença em seu romance próximo do fim.

-O sr. Hideki?- Eito indagou, sem necessidade, num tom que deixou Shoran ainda mais ansioso.

-Ah, sim, senhora! Ele chegou esta manha em companhia de uma adorável senhorita. Imagino que os dois estejam, neste momento, dando um passeio pelos jardins em companhia de Hikari.

-Oh, que maravilha!- Sakura exclamou.- Estamos tão ansiosos por encontra-los!- Uma certa hesitação em sua voz parecia tirar-lhe dos verdadeiros sentimentos diante do fato.

Mas Shoran achou que isso fosse apenas reflexo de sua própria decepção. E, sem esperar por mais nada, apeou também e deu alguns passos largos ate a fonte mais próxima. Olhou ao redor, tentando divisar sua irmã, mas não viu ninguém. Então, olhou para os graciosos cisnes de mármore de cujos os bicos saia um filete de água cristalina. Talvez não fosse o caso de Sakura, imaginou, mas ele precisava de algum tempo e certo esforço para também criar uma máscara de indiferença e forçada alegria, por trás da qual esconder o desespero que, de fato, sentia.

* * *

Finalmente atualizei! Não, não esqueci essa fic, e não desisti dela. E se por acaso desistir, eu aviso. Mas isso não vai acontecer. Demorei porque estava sem idéias, e também porque perdi um pouco meu interesse em Sakura... Mas estou voltando aos poucos.

Agora, sobre o capitulo. Sinceramente, eu não gostei. Eu gostei do Shoran... mas em geral o capitulo está horrivel.

Obrigado por todos os comentários!

Então é isso... até o próximo capitulo, que não vai demorar igual esse! Prometo!

Bjs a todos!

Warina-Kinomoto


	13. XIII Capitulo

**Capitulo XIII**

Por alguns segundos, as palavras de seu criado pareceram não fazer sentido a Sakura. Esperara, sim, encontrar Hideki e Fuutie ali; havia tomado cuidado para agastar-se de Shoran nos últimos momentos daquela viagem, enquanto ainda não tinha algum tipo de alternativa quanto a isso, porque imaginava que, ao reencontrar o sobrinho e Fuutie, logo deveria separar-se de Shoran. E agora que lhe diziam que o casal estava caminhando calmamente pelos jardins, não sentia alívio nem a satisfação que imaginara.

-Assim que Hideki e a srta. Li retornarem de seu passeio, mande avisar-me de imediato, sim, Eito?- recomendou- E diga ao chefe dos cavalariços que meu sobrinho não deve pegar nenhum dos cavalos sem minha permissão.

-Nem mesmo os dois animais que ele trouxe na carruagem alugada, senhora?

-Esses, em especial!- Sakura passou os olhos ao redor e viu Shoran diante dos cisnes da fonte.- Quero ser avisada de todos os passos de Hideki.

-Como queira, senhora.- Eito afastou-se para certificar-se de que as ordens de sua patroa fossem obedecidas a risca por todos os criados da casa.

-Lady Kinomoto!- Tsuki chamou, descendo da carruagem.- Quer que eu leve as malas para dentro, senhora?

Ela se voltou, com uma resposta afiada na ponta da língua. Era obvio que a bagagem deveria ser levada para dentro, avaliou, irritada. Mesmo se não tivesse encontrado seu sobrinho em Tóquio, não deixaria sua casa para seguir novamente atrás dele, pelo menos não antes de ter duas boas refeições e uma noite de sono reparador. E, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a seu jovem criado, viu-o abafar um bocejo, tão cansado o pobre rapaz daquela viagem. E foi como se pudesse ouvir as palavras que Shoran lhe dissera antes, sugerindo que, apesar de serem criados, aquela gente merecia consideração de sua parte.

Ela sorriu de leve, lembrando-se, ainda de outras palavras de Shoran, agora referentes sobre o esposo de Shiefa, dizendo que a primeira esposa dava-lhe ordens como se ele fosse um criado.

Ergueu os olhos e viu que Tsuki segurava impaciente suas ordens.

-Sim, eu gostaria que minhas malas fossem levadas para dentro, obrigada- murmurou.- E, assim que o fizer, você e Himura podem ir ate a cozinha e avisar Kuki que eu quero que ela lhes prepare um bom bule de chá e torradas.

Os dois criados se afastaram, levando a carruagem, sorrindo, satisfeitos. Era obvio que as ordens de Sakura lhes tinham agradado sobremaneira. Que eles se foram com o veiculo, Sakura voltou-se para a fonte, onde Shoran ainda estava, e seguiu ate ele com passos calculados e atitude artificial.

-São lindo, não são?- perguntou, olhando com orgulho para os magníficos cisnes.- O bisavô de Percy trouxe um famoso escultor da Itália para faze-los.

-É, de fato são maravilhosos- ele concordou, mas em tom um tanto alheio, como se seus pensamentos estivessem em outro assunto.

E, numa vontade súbita de chamar-lhe por completo a atenção, Sakura pensou no que dizer, no que fazer, mas logo repreendeu-se, mantendo-se casual.

-O escultor demorou a completar o trabalho- explicou, forçando um tom animado na voz, que ia contra o que sentia.- Foi ficando por aqui ate que o avô de Percy ameaçou não paga-lo pelo serviço, dizendo que ele já tinha recebido casa e comida suficientes para valer o que fizera. Pelo menos, foi essa a historia que me contaram da primeira vez que vim para esta casa.- Ela não conseguiu resistir a tentação de olhar para ver se Shoran agora prestava atenção as suas palavras. E animou-se quando viu que ele a olhava.

-O que aconteceu, então?- ele quis saber.- O escultor terminou o serviço?

-Ele foi embora na manha seguinte- Sakura revelou, saboreando o fim picante da historia.- E levou a filha mais velha do dono da casa com ele...

-Ah, entendo!- Shoran sorriu, malicioso.- Já ouvi dizer que muita gente paga verdadeiras fortunas por trabalhos de arte, mas... uma filha! Que preço alto, não?

Sakura ate podia imaginar o que acontecera. A moça e seu amante encontrando-se as escondidas pelos cantos da propriedade, já que havia dezenas de lugares propícios a encontros amorosos por ali. E, sem querer, começou a imaginar-se nos braços de Shoran nesses mesmos locais recônditos, tão especiais para quem se amasse muito.

-Vamos entrar- sugeriu, para afastar tais pensamentos.- Podemos tomar um refresco enquanto esperamos por Hideki e Fuutie. Eles não devem demorar em seu passeio pelos jardins.

Mais imagens apareceram em sua mente e Sakura não conseguiu afasta-las. Era como se pudesse ver a tia-avó de Percy ansiosa, tensa, conforme chegava o dia em que seu amor teria de partir. Talvez ele lhe tivesse implorado que o seguisse de volta a Itália. E ela devia ter ficado absolutamente dividida. Deixaria a família e seguiria numa vida de incertezas com o seu amor? Trocaria regalias de luxo e da riqueza pela liberdade e incerteza do futuro nos braços daquele artista?

-Bem... lady Kinomoto... não vai entrar?

Sakura sentiu-se arrepiar, despertando de seu devaneio, vendo que Shoran a esperava alguns passos a sua frente.

-Claro...- murmurou, passando por ele e sentindo um pingo de chuva cair sobre seu ombro.- É melhor entrarmos, sim, antes que comece a chover.

Cruzaram o piso de pedriscos e subiram para o pórtico enquanto Sakura retirava as luvas e o casaco, deixando-os nas mãos do criado que aguardava ao lado da porta principal.

-Gostaria que eu mandasse alguém chamar o sr. Hideki e a moça, senhora?- indagou Eito.

Ela hesitou. Sabia que deveria dar tal ordem, mas queria ter ainda alguns momentos de privacidade com Shoran antes que seu romance acabasse de uma vez.

-Não há necessidade- disse apenas.-Tenho certeza de que eles voltarão logo que começar a chover.

O criado assentiu, sem contestar a ordem, e acrescentou:

-Gostaria demais alguma coisa, senhora?

-Sim, sim. Por favor traga chá para mim e para o sr. Li na sala Rajah.

-Sr. Li?- estranhou Eito, mesmo sabendo que não deveria interferir em nada que dissesse respeito aos assuntos de sua patroa.

-Sim. O sr. Li é irmão da moça que chegou com meu sobrinho- Sakura explicou, mas num tom que deixava bem claro que não gostara da indagação.

-Ah, Eito, diga a Kuki que eu e o sr. Li estamos famintos e que queremos um bom acompanhamento para o chá.

O criado fez uma mesura, deixou o hall e desapareceu por trás da escadaria. Sakura, então, voltou-se para Shoran, que olhava ao redor, ainda maravilhado com o luxo que havia dentro da casa. Como ela, na primeira vez em que estivera ali, ele estava fascinado pela decoração elegante e de extremo bom gosto que havia em cada canto da casa.

Sakura voltou-se para um enorme quadro que pendia na parede oposta a escadaria e que retratava o primeiro lorde da família de Percy. Ele parecia olhar para todos os que entravam na casa, com jeito majestoso, imponente.

-Um tanto pedante, não acha?- comentou, num sorriso.

-E gigantesco- Shoran acrescentou.- Sempre achei que as casas dos ricos, em Pequim, fossem majestosas, mas não é quase nada comparada com as de Tóquio. Quanto a minha casa em Hong Kong, acho que cabem mais de doze delas aqui dentro, obrando ainda muito espaço.

-Pois eu acho que esse é o tamanho ideal para uma casa, sabe?- Ela o chamou ate a ala sul da mansão.- Não tenho bem certeza se alguém, de fato, possui uma propriedade como esta, tão grande. Na verdade, a propriedade acaba possuindo o seu dono...

Mas essa casa não a possuiria por muito mais tempo, analisava consigo mesma. Assim que o assunto com Hideki e Fuutie estivesse resolvido, encontraria um comprador para a propriedade, depois seguiria para longe dali e compraria uma casa mais aconchegante no interior, onde poderia criar seu filho em paz. Num lugar bem distante da casa de Shoran, aqui no Japão.

-Bem, e o que é exatamente a Sala Rajah?- ele indagou, seguindo-a por um longo e largo corredor onde havia mais retratos nas paredes, todos de ancestrais da família Kinomoto.

Sakura parou diante de duas portas duplas.

-Isto é a Sala Rajah- explicou.- O bisavô de Percy fez sua fortuna por intermédio da Companhia das Índias Orientais e, mais tarde, importou uma serie de objetos curiosos de lá.

Fora por isso que Sakura decidira tomar chá ali com Shoran. A sala fornecia combustível suficiente para um conversa de horas de duração, evitando silêncios embaraçosos que precisavam de palavras que ela não estava disposta a proferir.

E Shoran fez exatamente o que Sakura esperava, andando pela sala, fazendo todo tipo de perguntas impessoais sobre as peles de tigre penduradas pelas paredes e sobre os sofás e a belíssima escrivaninha de ébano e adornada com estatuas de marfim que representavam deusas com numerosos braços e elefantes sagrados.

-E quanto a esta cesta aqui no canto?- indagou ele, aproximando-se do objeto.- Vejo que a trama é muito bem feita, mas me parece uma peça modesta se comparada a riqueza das demais.

-Ah, isso...- Sakura riu, começando a relaxar os nervos. Estava tão envolvida na conversa que quase se esquecera de que, em breve, Shoran estaria gora de sua vida para sempre.- Diziam que o bisavô de Percy manteve uma cobra aí dentro durante anos, ate o dia em que ela picou um dos criados encarregados de alimenta-la.

Shoran deu um passo prudente para trás, agastando-se da cesta.

-É, não há duvidas de que sua casa tem historias interessantes- comentou.

E, antes que Sakura pudesse lhe contar mais algumas, um criado entrou trazendo a bandeja com o chá. E deixou-a sobre uma mesa de pedra sustentada por quatro elegantes de jade. Sakura sentiu a boca encher-se de água ao aspirar o aroma suave do chá e do bolo de baunilha.

Por trás das portas duplas abertas, o movimento no corredor chamou-lhe atenção. Prcebeu-lhe oubir passos apressados de homem. Sem perder tempo, ela passou pelo criado e chamou:

-Hideki! Venha ate aqui um instante, sim? O sr. Li e eu temos algumas coisas para conversar com você!

O rapaz parou abruptamente e depois voltou-se para a porta da sala. Por um longo momento, Sakura apenas encarou-o, incapaz de reconhece-lo. Aquele não era seu sobrinho! E estava com o rosto ferido! Havia três arranhões profundos em uma de suas fazes e, na outra, um inchaço deformava suas feições como se estivesse com uma inflamação dentaria terrível. E o rapaz segurava sua mão esquerda com a direita, como se a primeira estivesse machucada também.

-Okita Yasutoko?- Sakura arriscou, surpresa e confusa.

Aquele era o mais importuno dos rebentos de seu falecido marido, e jamais o vira num estado tão lastimável.

-Mas o que aconteceu a você?- indagou, atônita.- E o que está fazendo em Tóquio? Não devia estar em Seul?

-Bem... lady Kinomoto... também é estranha sua volta para cá, tão cedo...-Ele tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. E o olhar insistente de Sakura acabou por faze-lo responder, um tanto embaraçado:- O que aconteceu comigo? É que... eu e um cavalo nos desentendemos, nada mais.

Sakura sentiu a presença de Shoran logo atrás de si, e ele comentou, estranhando aquela historia:

-E os cavalos tem garras? Porque, se assim for, terei sempre o cuidado de evitar me aproximar dos estábulos.

O semblante do rapaz, já tão desfigurado, carregou-se ainda mais.

-Acabei caindo entre uns galhos secos- explicou, tentando cobrir os arranhões em seu rosto com a mão que não estava ferida.

Como sempre, estivera aprontando das suas, Sakura tinha certeza. Devia ter arranjado alguma briga com um dos criados e acabara machucado, sem querer contar a verdade por estar envergonhado da surra que levara. Ou talvez tivesse tomado liberdades com alguma moça e fora surrado pelo namorado dela ou por ela mesma, já que as garotas locais eram fortes e valentes.

E, com tantas emoções enchendo seu coração nesse dia, Sakura estava disposta a coloca-lo para fora de sua propriedade quanto antes. Mas sabia que havia coisas mais importantes a fazer primeiro.

-Viu meu sobrinho, Hideki, por aí, acompanhado da moça que veio com ele de Tomoeda?- quis saber.

O jovem cafajeste estava ansioso por desviar o assunto de seus ferimentos e respondeu, animado:

-Ah, eu os vi, é claro! Seu sobrinho estava dizendo a ela que iria lhe mostrar um ninho de pombos e o jardim silvestre.- Ele moveu a cabeça em direção as janelas que davam para a parte externa da casa.- Imagino que só estarão de volta perto da hora do jantar.

Mesmo sem entender por quê, Sakura sentiu seu coração se aliviar. Virou-se de leve para Shoran e comentou:

-Hideki deve achar que desistimos de persegui-los e que regressamos a Tomoeda. E, quando eles voltarem, há será tarde para você e Fuutie saírem de viagem.

Ele assentiu, pensativo, enquanto ela continuava:

-Não precisa se preocupar. Hideki e Fuutie não vão fugir no meio da noite.- Pelo canto dos olhos, Sakura viu Okita afastar-se para ir cuidar de seus ferimentos.- Vou colocar sentinelas do lado de fora dos quartos deles, se for necessário. Você merece pelo menos uma boa noite de descanso antes de seguir para a sua casa. Assim, poderá partir pela manha com as irmã sentindo-se bem melhor. Será um bom começo de viagem.

Para ela, a manha seguinte também seria um bom começo. Deveria etar feliz com isso, mas o estranho era que não estava...

Enquanto observava o rapaz que desaparecia pelo corredor um tanto sorrateiramente, Shoran tentava entender a emoção forte que se apoderava de seu peito devido ao que acabara de ficar estabelecido.. iria ficar em Tóquio, junto de Sakura, por mais algum tempo!

-Quem é esse sujeito?- perguntou, tentando ignorar o que sentia, mas percebendo que a presença de Okita naquela casa era algo de, no mínimo, estranho.- E que direito ele tem de ficar entrando assim em sua casa como se fosse também dono do lugar?- Era estranho, porem em sua voz havia um tom de ciúme que só percebia agora.

Sakura o encarou, surpresa por seu tom mais brusco que o usual.

-E que direito você tem de me perguntar isso de forma tão ríspida?- rebateu.- A presença de Okita aqui não é da sua conta!

Não, ele não tinha direito algum de perguntar, Shoran reconheceu. E esse era, exatamente, o grande problema. Percebeu que o criado que trouxera o chá retirava-se discretamente para a cozinha, então baixou a voz:

-Imagino que seja da minha conta da mesma forma que foi da minha conta segui-la quando deixou Tomoeda. Porque eu me preocupo com você.

A expressão dela suavizou com a explicação e, por instantes, Shoran chegou a pensar que Sakura fosse chorar. Se isso acontecesse, talvez completasse sua humilhação juntando-se a ela nas lágrimas.

E apegou-se aquele espécie de raiva que estava sentindo para deixar de lado a sensibilidade aguçada. Não devia importar-se em magoar Sakura agora, ela já o dispensara uma vez antes, e ele sabia que logo estaria fora de sua vida de uma vez por todas. Assim, apontou para o lugar por onde o rapaz se fora e acusou:

-Um bobo como aquele jamais lhe causaria problema algum, não é mesmo?

Os olhos muito verdes de Sakura abriram-se mais, no ultraje que sentiu diante de tais palavras.

-Ora, como ousa!- murmurou, zangada, passou por ele e entrou novamente na sala.

Shoran a seguiu e bateu a porta atrás de si. Podiam estar de novo naquela sala esquisita, cheia de ornamentos exóticos, mas a sua irritação só fazia aumentar.

Sakura parou diante da lareira e sua expressão era, no mínimo, feroz, embora, curiosamente, vulnerável, ao mesmo tempo. E tão linda que Shoran sentia seu peito doer ao imagina-la nos braços de qualquer outro homem.

-Como ousa questionar a companhia que eu venha a escolher?- desafiou ela, sem encara-lo. Mas parecia prestes a agarrar uma das peças da coleção de esquisitices da sala para arremessa-la contra a cabeça de Shoran.- Justamente você, que pode, a qualquer momento, escolher uma dessas virgenzinhas de boa família para casar-se com ela, enche-la de filhos e constituir uma prole enorme para herdar sua inexistente fortuna!

-E o que mais espera que eu faça?- ele retrucou, brusco.-Quer que eu desista de qualquer chance de encontrar a felicidade no futuro para passar o resto de meus dias chorando por sua causa! Sou um homem pratico e nada romântico, Sakura! Você sabe muito bem disso. Passei minha vida inteira tentando fazer o melhor possível daquilo que o destino me entregou, e vou faze-lo sempre!- Mas ele sabia que, fosse quem fosse a esposa que um dia viria a ter, e os filhos que teria com ela, sempre haveria um grande vazio em sua alma.

Talvez tivesse chegado o momento de deixar de lado sua resignação, avaliou. Talvez devesse arriscar tudo, ate mesmo seu coração, seu orgulho, numa ultima e desesperada tentativa de obter o que mais queria.

Sakura ergueu os olhos para ele, sentindo que a armadura de indignação que criara para si mesma começava a fraquejar.

-Você faz com que tudo pareça tão... frio...- queixou-se ela.

Aquela palavra calou fundo em Shoran. Engoliu em seco e olhou-a profundamente para dizer, com voz bem mais baixa:

-Uma vida sem você seria de fato fria, Sakura. E agora que conheço suas duas casas, compreendo porque não consegue confiar num homem e acreditar que ele só a queira por seus encantos, embora eles sejam tantos.

A resposta dela foi apenas um assentimento, que o fez desejar toma-la nos braços ali mesmo e beija-la com paixão. A principio, apaixonara-se pela vivacidade e alegria que via nela. Mas o tempo lhe mostrara uma outra Sakura, que ele amava ainda mais: uma mulher vulnerável, que não tinha tanta confiança assim em si mesma, que procurava esconder suas fraquezas. E estava fascinado por ela. Mais do que nunca. Amava ate suas imperfeições, porque cada uma delas a tornava mais acessível a um homem como ele.

Sakura não protestou quando Shoran tomou-lhe as mãos. Mas seus dedos finos e delicados estavam trêmulos e frios nos dele.

Por momentos, Shoran sentiu a voz presa na garganta e forçou-a soar clara e firme:

-Não há dúvidas de que seja ainda mais difícil você acreditar num homem que esteja em minha situação, mas, creia, é verdade. Eu gosto de você, Sakura. Muito. Não me interessa sua fortuna nem a casa onde mora, nada... Quero apenas você.- Ele baixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe as mãos com suavidade.-Quero apenas seu toque, sua voz, seu sorriso.

Sakura sorriu muito de leve.

-Meu querido Shoran- sussurrou-, é claro que acredito em você e em seus sentimentos. Sei muito bem que a minha fortuna não lhe interessa. Nunca duvidei disso.

Uma inesperada ponta de esperança surgiu no coração de Shoran, e foi com ansiedade que buscou os lábios dela para um beijo profundo. Mas a sentia relutante, mesmo quando aceitava seus lábios. No entanto a aceitação desse beijo, como ela costumava fazer, dominada pelo desejo, veio só depois de alguns instantes. E Shoran deixou-se levar pela intensa paixão que corria por suas veias e as aquecia.

Tinham feito amor por duas vezes na noite anterior, mas ele sentia como se não a possuísse havia muito tempo. Não fosse pelo senso de pudor que Shoran tinha muito forte dentro de si, ele ateria deitado ali mesmo, numa daquelas peles horríveis de tigre, e a possuído com toda a força que paixão colocava em seu corpo.

-Por favor, sejamos sensatos...- Sakura pediu, afastando-se um pouco.- Não vamos tornar esta situação ainda pior do que já é. E não finja que a minha fortuna é a única coisa que se interpõe em nosso relacionamento.

Shoran não se afastava. Pelo contrario, beijava-lhe o pescoço e os ombros com paixão crescente.

-Estou cansado de ser sensato- ele confessou, sem voz.- Quero que seja tão difícil para nós nos separarmos que faremos qualquer coisa para ficarmos juntos. Qualquer coisa! Não me importa o que há entre nós. Não suporto a idéia de que possa haver outro homem em sua vida. E não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você. É simples, não?

Sakura afastou-se ainda mais uma vez, olhando-º havia um brilho intenso em seus olhos, como se estivesse feliz pelo que acabara de ouvir, mas Shoran percebia que havia também algo mais naquelas pupilas tão verdes. Era como se ela mantivesse a vaga esperança de uma criança que olhava, encantada, para uma bolha de sabão soprada pelo vento.

-O rapaz que viu no corredor- disse Lea, quebrando a intensidade do momento- não é o que você pensou.

-E... quem é ele, então?

Uma sombra de dor e humilhação passou pelo semblante de Sakura.

-A mãe de Okita foi uma das inúmeras amantes de meu falecido marido.

Shoran respirou fundo, avaliando a gravidade do que Sakura dissera. Lembrava-se das referencias que ela fizera, havia algum tempo, aos filhos ilegítimos de Percy, mas ver um deles e sentir o eco da angustia que Sakura sofrera por causa das muitas traições do marido, era algo muito diferente, muito mais profundo.

-E... você permitiu que ele vivesse aqui?- perguntou, sem acreditar que isso fosse possível.

Sakura assentiu com relutância. Depois acrescentou:

-Ele parece achar que tem mais direito a casa do que eu.

-Mas que canalha!- Shoran murmurou entre os dentes.- Que diabo, Sakura, esse sujeito é um insulto vivo a sua pessoa! Como pode permitir que isso aconteça!

-O fato é que esta casa é o único lar que ele teve em muito anos, Shoran. Não consegui priva-lo de um certo conforto, já que sofreu tanto quando menino.- O tom que ela usava era como se estivesse admitindo uma espécie de vicio.- Imagino que, por baixo desse ar de sofisticação que eu tento mostrar, acabo sendo uma boba sentimental.

-Pois eu a aviso, moça.- Ele tocou-lhe de leve a ponta do nariz.- Não vou ficar parado e ver a mulher que amo ser tratada mal seja por quem for.

-A mulher que você ama?- Ela saboreava aquelas palavras como se fossem o néctar dos deuses.- Mas que mulher afortunada é essa!

-Não mais do que eu, se você pudesse retribuir meus sentimentos.

-Pois saiba que ela receia já os estar retribuindo.- Sakura suspirou antes de prosseguir.- E há ainda tantas outras coisas a recear! Você pode não se importar com a fortuna que eu tenho, mas há tanta gente que acha o contrário! E um homem respeitável como você poderia suportar ser o objeto de comentários terríveis?

Shoran não respondeu de imediato, hesitando.

-Entende o que digo?- indagou Sakura, acariciando-lhe o rosto.- Pois eu me sentiria mal também se ouvisse dizer que, como herdeira muito rica, tivesse comprado um segundo marido.

Shoran negou com a cabeça, alegando:

-Ninguém com bom senso poderia acreditar que uma mulher maravilhosa e bela como você precisasse comprar um marido.

Sakura apenas sorriu. Depois de alguns segundos replicou:

-E ninguém com bom senso poderia acreditar que você fosse capaz de qualquer ato desonroso.

-Nesse caso, se todas as pessoas sensatas e inteligentes soubessem o que pensar, quem seríamos nós para nos importarmos com o que os tolos poderiam especular?

Ele se inclinou para buscar-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, porem Sakura se afastou.

-Ainda há o problema dos filhos, Shoran, não se esqueça. E não finja que pode esquecer a sua vontade de tê-los.

-Não, não posso. Não vou negar que quero ter minha família. E quero muito. Acredito que serei um bom pai, um dia.

Talvez fosse exatamente por isso que ele se importava tanto em ser pai, Sakura imaginava. Porque era um homem bom e queria ser o pai que nunca tivera.

-No entanto- ele prosseguiu- a idéia de perder você, de tira-la da minha vida... é terrível demais, e acho que pesa mais do que o fato de querer uma família.

Ela o encarou, incrédula.

-O que... o que está dizendo?- indagou, sem voz.

-Olhe, Sakura, sei muito bem que há muitos outros empecilhos ao nosso amor. sei que o nosso futuro não será fácil se teimarmos em ficar juntos... mas, se colocarmos tudo numa balança, acredito que, ainda assim, teremos uma vantagem a nosso favor. Não... nos separe, Sakura. Não queira afastar-se de mim, por favor! Case-se comigo!

Um silencio intenso, pesado caiu entre ambos, terrível como uma tempestade. Havia alegria e esperança nos olhos de Sakura, Shoran podia ver, mas havia também duvidas e receios. E ele começou a recriminar-se por haver feito um pedido de casamento precipitado, repentino, que nenhuma mulher de classe aceitaria, pensou. Quanto mais uma mulher que tinha muitos motivos para desconfiar dos homens em geral.

Shoran arrependeu-se do que dissera. Da forma como o dissera. Acabava de fazer o pedido mais importante de sua vida, e ele saíra da forma errada... Controlava-se, sabendo que ouviria um sonoro 'não' a qualquer momento e já se angustiava por isso, quando Sakura disse-lhe a segunda palavra mais bela de seu idioma:

-Talvez...

* * *

Pessoas! Me perdoem o atraso de sei lá quantos meses ¬¬ 

To muito atolada aqui...

Mas bem, falando da fic. Gostaram do pedido de Shoran? Só falta vocês me baterem de quanto eu estou enrolando ne? XD

Eu ja completei a fic inteira, ja tenho ela toda. Vai ter ao todo 20 capítulos, entao faltam 7para vcs saberem o que vai ser de Saki e Shoran heheh

Posso demorar pra caramba pra atualizar, mas não esqueço de vocês! Vou terminar ela!

faz muito tempo que nao agradeco a algum comentário, então hoje eu vou fazer isso:

**_A.C. Lennox:_** Mãe! Que bom que ainda está gostando da fic e não tenha de abandonado! heheheh! Muitas saudades! Eu nunca mais te vi no msn TT

**_Miaka:_** Sim, Sakura é uma cabeça dura ¬¬ Não precisa se defender sobre o porque você não gostou do capítulo anterior, eu mesma nem gostei! heheheh E preciso concordar... está meio triste a situação dos dois. Mas espero que tenha te agradado esse capítulo, quebrei um pouco do gelo deles pela conversa e pelo pedido do Shoran no final (bem, pelo menos eu acho!) Aguarde os próximos capítulos que vou tentar fazer a relação deles melhorar um pouco mais... mas não prometo nada!

**_Littledark:_** Eu agradeço o seu elogio do capítulo, mas mesmo assim eu ainda não gosto muito dele ¬¬ Sou difícil de agradar, pelo menos em relaçao a livros e agregados. Saki e Shoran vão se entender sim... pode demorar, mas vão.

**_Miaka Hiiragizawa:_** Oi querida! Não precisa se desculpar pela demora, eu é que tenho. Demoro muito pra atualizar, as coisas aqui tambem tão meio complicadas. Foi de passagem o capítulo mesmo, eu detestei, poderia te-lo feito melhor. Eu adoro o Li Ele é um de meus preferidos junto com o Eriol. Não me atrevi nem irei me atrever a desistir, tanto que atualizei e deixei o número de capítulos finais pra isso aqui ¬¬ Que triste... ta chegando no final! hehehe Não preciso de ajuda não querida, mas obrigado pela oferta! Não me abandone! hauhauah

Beijo a todos,

Warina-Kinomoto


End file.
